Difference Little Sisters Make S3
by fantasylunargirl
Summary: Being a saviour and a mother isn't easy, battling a demonic pre-teen and envious witch makes thing harder. Neal had always been there to help and protect his family but who knows if they'll have him for much longer.
1. Neverland Waters

Chapter 1

Neverland Waters

As they came out the portal they heard a horrible screaming noise coming from below deck. Mr Gold went down to investigate and a moment after the noise stopped and before coming back up he called "you're not going to like this Mrs Swan-Cassidy".

He came up holding Tally's hand Emma cried "Tally what are you doing here"?

She whimpered "I just wanted to help".

Emma said "I told you this was dangerous, well I can't take you back now, so stick to me like glue unless I say otherwise or so help me... I can't think of anything worse than what might happen if you do disobey me. And it starts now".

Tally slowly walked up to Emma. It was clear Emma was on a short fuse so nobody said anything to her in fear for a while in fear of setting her off.

Eventually David and Mary-Margaret came up to her. Mary-Margaret said "what happened to Neal, and Henry, it's not your fault, you can't blame yourself".

Emma replied "oh I don't, I blame you.

Tally said "they didn't do anything mommy".

Emma faced Tally said "but all this happened because I listened to them". She looked back at Mary-Margaret and David "you say good always wins, it doesn't. I didn't grow up in some fairy-tale land, my experience is different and that's all I can go on".

Mary-Margaret replied "and all we can go on is ours, so if you would just let us share our wisdom"...

Emma cut her off "wisdom, I appreciate you trying to be parents, but we're the same age, we have equal amounts of wisdom. And I want Henry back. I never should have broken the curse, I should have just taken Henry and..."

Mary-Margaret said "you're right, then you'd be together. We missed you growing up Emma, and it haunts us everyday".

David said "we don't want you to go through the same thing and you won't. We are going to get out family back".

Emma cried "how can you two be so infuriating optimistic"?

David replied "it's who we are".

"Why"? Emma cried. "Ever since you got your memories back, ever since you remembered you're Snow White and Prince Charming, your lives, they've been awful".

David said "no, we found you".

Emma replied "and lost Henry, and Neal"...

Tally said "and Graham"

"Yes and Graham" said Emma "and countless other people".

Mary-Margaret added "Emma, the minute I let go of the belief that things will get better is the minute I know they won't". David put a hand on Mary-Margaret's shoulder "I promise you we will find Henry".

"No you won't" said Mr Gold. He was now wearing his Rumplstilskin trademark crocodile skin coat.

Hook said "well, that's a great use of our time, a wardrobe change".

Emma held up a lantern and Tally asked "Grandpa Gold, what are you wearing"?

Mr Gold said "if I'm going to be taken seriously here I need to be the Dark One so I decided to dress accordingly. I'm going to go get Henry".

Regina said "we agreed to do this together".

Mr Gold replied "actually we made no such agreement".

Emma asked "why are you doing this"?

Mr Gold answered "because I want to succeed".

Emma asked "what makes you think I'm going to fail"?

He asked "how could you not"...

Tally said "but you said not to bet against her when she got back home from the enchanted forest".

Mr Gold said "that was the Enchanted Forest, this is Neverland, big difference. Your mother doesn't believe in her parents, or in magic, I doubt she even believes in herself, and this place thrives on belief".

Emma said "I slayed a dragon, I think I believe".

Mr Gold said "only what was shown to you. When was the last time you took a real leap of faith? You know the kind where there's no proof? I've known you for some time Mrs Swan-Cassidy and sadly despite all you've been through you're still that bail bonds person looking for evidence." He said bail bonds person as if it was an insult. "Well dearie, I'm afraid that's not going to work in Neverland".

Emma said "I'll do whatever it takes".

Mr Gold said "or you just need someone to tell you what that is. Sorry dearie, but out foe is too fearsome for handholding. Neverland is a place where imagination runs wild and sadly yours doesn't". He started spinning his cane and instantly vanished leaving his cane behind.

Below deck Emma was doing some pull-ups which wasn't easy with the rocking of the ship while Tally sat on the other side of the room playing with Roseberry who had been in her backpack. She heard someone enter the room and stopped. Hook said "aww, don't stop on my account".

"Wouldn't think of it" replied Emma as she resumed.

"What are you doing"?

"Getting ready for a fight".

Hook said "I've never known you to have to get ready for a fight, I thought it was a natural state". Noticing she was tense he added "don't let Rumplstilskin get you down love".

Emma stopped again and looked at him "did you come down here for something".

Holding up a key he replied "to give you something". Emma sat down and Hook told her "you know Baelfire and I once spent some time together".

"He was always Neal to me and yes I know. He told me he spent time with his step-father".

Hook replied "well actually Milah and I were never actually married, but I guess that was close enough". He handed her a cutlass "this was his".

"I didn't know you were sentimental".

Hook replied "I'm not. I just thought you could use it where we're going, to fight" he gave her a cup and poured her a drink from a flask before poring himself a cup. "To Neal".

They clinked cups as she repeated "to Neal"

Tally asked "can I have some"?

Hook nearly spat it out and said "I don't think so sweetheart, this is rum, it's not for little girls".

Tally moaned "why not"?

Emma said "this is strong stuff that only grown-ups stomachs can handle, and even then it should only be taken in small amounts. If children drink it, it can make them sick, and we don't want that".

Suddenly something hard rocked the ship and rushed up on deck to see David and Mary-Margaret struggling with the wheel.

Regina asked "what are you two doing"?

Mary-Margaret answered "trying to keep it steady".

Hook knew exactly what was going on "prepare for attack".

Regina said "be more specific"?

He replied "if you have a weapon grab it".

As Tally climbed on deck Emma got worried the hard rocking of the boat could cause Tally to go overboard. "Tally stay below deck"

"But..." Tally started.

Emma said "don't argue, stay below deck where it's safer".

Once Tally went back below deck Emma went to the side of the ship and asked "what's out there, a shark, a whale"?

Going over to the side with Mary-Margaret David asked "a kraken"?

"Worse" said Hook. There was a squealing noise and they could see a feminine human like image under the water "Mermaids".

The mermaids started hitting the ship "mermaids" repeated Emma.

Hook replied "yeah, and they're quite unpleasant".

Regina commented "you think".

"I'll try to out run them" said Hook.

Emma asked "how many are there" as she saw more and more mermaids tossing the boat.

David finally said "I will not be capsized by fish". He went to the top of the ship grabbed a harpoon and put it in a cannon.

Mary-Margaret took Emma and grabbed a net. Confused Emma asked "what are you doing"?

Mary-Margaret answered "fishing".

David shot the cannon and Mary-Margaret and Emma let down the net. David shot the cannon again and this time one of the mermaids got caught in the net. Mary-Margaret called "we caught one".

Regina asked "one? There's dozens out there".

David shot into the water again finally Regina said "enough of this" and threw a fireball into the water. This time all the mermaids fled. "There, they're gone".

Mary-Margaret said "not all of them as she and Emma tried to pull the caught mermaid on board. Regina used her magic and teleported the mermaid on deck.

Hook yelled "get that thing off my ship".

Regina answered "no, now we have a hostage"

Tally coming back on deck asked "what's a hodage"?

Emma said "Tally, it's not really important".

Tally saw the mermaid and ran up saying "wow, a mermaid".

David cried "Tally be careful, these things just tried to kill us. Maybe we should toss the mermaid overboard".

Regina said "you just said they tried to kill us, perhaps we should find out why"?

Mary-Margaret asked "how? By torturing her"?

Regina said "if need be".

Emma didn't like where this was going "Tally maybe you should go back below deck".

Tally clung onto Emma's legs whimpering "I don't want to go back down there all alone".

The sound of her whimper made Emma give in and let Tally stay and held her. "Fine, but do exactly what I say".

The mermaid blew her conch shell".

Emma asked "what was that"?

The mermaid replied smugly "a warning, let me go or die".

Tally said "you're not nice". The mermaid didn't all that bothered whether or not a human child thought she was nice.

David held the conch and yelled "what is this, what did you do"?

The mermaid said "let me go".

Regina said "not until you tell us, or we make you tell us".

Mary-Margaret mentioned "threatening her is not the way to motivate her".

Regina replied "well, I'm all out of fish food".

Hook called not moved from the helm "it doesn't matter if you get her to talk, you can't trust mermaids, they're lairs".

Emma commented "of course they are".

Mary-Margaret said "maybe they're just scared of Pan, if we let her go maybe they'll be on our side".

Regina said "or maybe she and her friends will come right back to kill us".

The mermaid mentioned "I don't need my friends to kill you, you'll kill yourselves. Now let me go".

Suddenly a storm started making Tally cling onto Emma tightly shaking in fear. Tally had always been afraid of thunder and lightning but before now Neal had always made her feel better by holding her and telling her a happy light-hearted story to take her attention off the storm. This time however she just had her mother and would have to endure the storm without him. Hook stated "the storm she called it. Don't let her go, she'll swim off and leave us all to die. At least with her we have leverage".

David grabbed a sword and pointed it at the mermaid. Emma turned Tally around so she wouldn't see in case things got messy. David said "call off the storm, then we let you go".

The mermaid smiled smugly with no intention to do any such thing. David quickly pressed the sword against her throat. Regina said "that's more like it Charming, gut the fish".

Hearing it put like that made David change his mind. He took the sword back "no, we're not barbarians".

Regina argued "what we're going to be is dead".

The storm worsened and Tally screamed Emma picked her up and bounced her like when she was a baby which calmed Tally down enough to stop screaming. Hook called "hold on, I'm going to turn her around. I've outrun many a storm".

Regina threatened "make it stop or die".

Mary-Margaret yelled "we're not killers".

The mermaid said "yes you are, and you brought this death upon yourselves".

Mary-Margaret reasoned "this is why we should free her".

Regina replied "that feel-good nonsense Snow might play in the enchanted forest, but this, this is Neverland".

The ship took a sudden turn David called "keep your grip pirate"

Hook called back "it wasn't me mate, it's the ship, we're taking on water".

Regina asked "now may I resume killing her"?

David and Mary-Margaret answered simultaneously "NO"!

Mary-Margaret added "if you kill her then her kind has a personal vendetta against us".

Hook said "the Queen has a point, they've already tried killing us once".

Emma cried "that's enough, we have to think this through".

Regina decided "I already have" and she used her magic to turn the mermaid into wood. "There that should stop the storm". Suddenly they were facing a wall of water. Emma got a rope and tied one end around Tally's waist and the other around her own and held onto another rope as the ship sailed through.

Emma went to the steering wheel seeing Hook needed help "I thought you said you could outrun a storm".

Hook said "this isn't a storm, it's complete damnation".

Mary-Margaret yelled at Regina "why would you do this"?

Regina asked "you're going to blame me"?

Mary-Margaret said "you turned the mermaid into wood".

Regina replied "I did something about it which is more than what you can say".

Mary-Margaret said "undo your spell, bring back the mermaid".

Regina asked "and what? You'll win her over with your rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers"?

Mary-Margaret said "considering your plan failed at least we could try"?

Regina yelled "you're such a naive princess". Mary-Margaret slapped her and Regina asked "is the best you've got"?

Mary-Margaret yelled "not even close, I am so tired of you ruining my life".

Regina asked "I ruined your life"?

David went to help Mary-Margaret Hook said "let the woman go. I need you at the mast".

David turned around and hit Hook in the face. They started fighting too and Emma noticed each time they fought harder the storm got stronger. "This is what she meant, the mermaid said we'd destroy ourselves. She didn't cause this storm we did, we got angry the moment she blew that conch. This is what it did". She yelled "stop it. If you don't stop we'll gonna die. Don't you see we're causing this storm".

Tally suddenly slipped and fell overboard. With her being tied to her mother she screamed as she dangled over the side of the ship. Emma pulled her back on board and hugged her in relief. "Mommy, I was so scared".

Emma admitted "so was I sweetheart. I almost lost you, every parent's worst nightmare. It's their natural instincts to protect their child and...that's it. That's how we'll stop the storm".

She went down to the mast and untied the rope around her waist and tied it around the mast. She bent down and said "don't untie the rope. I don't want to worry about you falling overboard again".

"Yes mommy" Tally said.

Emma climbed onto the bow and yelled "stop, you need to listen to me". She saw her words had no effect everyone just kept fighting. She had to take that leap of faith and trust her plan would work. She jumped overboard, and that got David and Mary-Margaret's attention as she'd hoped. Everyone but Tally ran to the side of the ship where she'd jumped. Unfortunately a part of the ship broke off and hit Emma in the head underwater.

Mary-Margaret said "Regina get her up here".

Regina replied "I can't, not in this storm, I can't even see her".

David got ready to jump in after her Hook said "stop".

David said "she'll drown".

Hook replied "so will you".

Tally asked "what about this"? holding the rope around her waist. "Mommy put it on me to stop me from falling off".

Hook untied the rope and took it off Tally to put on David.

David jumped in as Mary-Margaret and Regina held onto the rope. David saw Emma and swam over to her and took her back up to the surface. When they saw David had her they all pulled them back onto board. David put Emma down. At first it looked like David might have been too late. Tally whispered "no".

Suddenly Emma started spitting up water and coughing and as she looked up at the sky she saw the storm clouds departing revealing a gentle moon. She said "I told you". Tally immediately flew her arms around Emma.

The Jolly Roger was too badly damaged by the storm so they couldn't sail to the far side of the island as Hook had planned. They sailed as close as they could and rowed to the island. Emma was ready to trek into the treacherous jungle. Regina said "we don't have to do it this way. I can fix the Jolly Roger, my magic is powerful enough. We can execute the pirates plan".

Emma replied "a sneak attack, let's not be naive, save your magic, we'll need it later cause Pan knows we're here. It's time we stop running. Gold is right, this place is built on belief. We've been too busy being at each other's throats to be believers. I was as wrong as anyone else. It's time for all of us to start believing, not in magic but in each other".

Regina asked "you want to be friends? After everything that's happened between all of us".

Emma said "I don't want or expect that. I know there's a lot of history here and a lot of hate".

Hook commented "actually I quite fancy you from time to time when you're not yelling at me".

Emma continued "we don't have to be friends. All we need to know the only way to get Henry back is co-operation".

David asked "with her, with him"? gesturing to Regina and Hook. "No, we can do this the right way".

Emma replied "No, we just need to succeed, and the way we do that is just by being who we are, a hero, a villain, a pirate. It doesn't matter which because we're going to need all of those skills whether we can stomach them or not".

Regina asked "and what's your skill, Saviour"?

Emma answered "I'm a mother, but now I'm also your leader, so either help me get my son back or get out of the way". With that she marched into the Jungle holding Tally's hand and everyone followed.


	2. Who You Really Are

Chapter 2

Who You Really Are

David used his sword to make a path to the highest point in Neverland where you could see the whole island from. Hook said "there are dangers all around, only I can guide us pass them".

Emma said "Hook's lived here before, if he says hiking up is the best way then we listen".

Mary-Margaret gave her a flask and told her to stay hydrated. She replied "thanks Mary-Margaret".

Mary-Margaret said "you know Mary-Margaret is a bit formal, you could call me mom. You've done it before".

Emma replied "yeah, but that's when we were..."

"about to die" finished Mary-Margaret. She wouldn't let on but secretly Mary-Margaret was hurt

Emma saw Tally was yawning "are you okay Sweetheart"?

Tally said "I'm tired".

Mary-Margaret said "her little body tires out faster than ours".

Emma picked her up to carry her so they didn't fall behind.

David was still cutting his way through he was about to cut this thorny plant but Hook stopped him.

David said "I can handle a couple of thorns".

Hook said "it's Dreamshade, it's not the thorns you need to worry about, it's the poison they inject you with. This plant is the source of the toxins I used on the dark one".

Emma said "the poison that almost killed Gold".

Hook said "Indeed, I used a concentrated dose, in its natural form death would be much slower and far more painful. We should go around it".

David decided to go around in the opposite direction Hook suggested. As Emma came past Hook said "your father's a distrustful fellow".

Emma replied "He's just not used to working with the bad guys".

As they followed David's trail Hook said "I assure you on this island I am not the villain".

Emma replied "Pan's not supposed to be one either".

Hook asked "what possibly gave you that idea"?

Emma answered "the story of Peter Pan I read as a child".

Tally sleepily commented "daddy never told me the story, he said it freaked him out".

Emma said "and I think I know why now".

Hook said "the story you read was wrong. Pan, is the most treacherous villain I've ever faced. In these stories what was I like, other than a villain, devilish handsome I gather".

Emma said "only if Wax moustaches and perms are your thing".

As Emma and Tally moved ahead Hook replied "I take it from your tone perms are bad".

David called "up here", they'd reached a cliff overlooking the island, "we made it".

Hook said "Pan's lair should be just right..." not being in Neverland for a while had hidden Pan's hideout from sight.

Regina asked "Where? All I see is jungle".

Hook answered "Aye, the dark jungle", He took out his spyglass "it's grown somewhat since I was last here".

Regina said "so this hike was for nothing"?

David said "no, Hook may have led us astray but at least we're in a good position to start combing the jungle".

"Not exactly, the dark jungle is the last place you want to step foot" Hook warned. "We have to go around it and to do so we'll need our strength. We need to make camp for the night".

Tally asked "but we don't have Henry yet".

Regina said "exactly, even the toddler can stay focused on the top priority".

Hook said "should we leave all our decisions up to the four-year-old"?

Regina asked "at least she doesn't want to sleep while my son is out there suffering".

Hook answered "if you want to live long enough to save they boy then we need to be well rested".

Emma woke everyone up "hey everyone wake up, I just saw Pan".

David asked "where"?

"In the Jungle".

Regina groggily said "it was just a dream".

Emma said "no, I was woken up by the sound of children crying".

They listened all around but the crying had stopped "well I could hear it earlier. I checked to see if it was Tally crying but she was still asleep and seemed fine. When I looked around no one else seemed to have been woken up by the crying. I grabbed Neal cutlass and ventured into the jungle to find where the crying was coming from.

Pan found me I pushed him against a tree and put the cutlass up to this throat and asked him where Henry was and he told me Henry is still alive. When I asked him why he took him he said Henry's a special boy and he only came to see who he was up against. He offered to give me a way to find Henry. He's given me a map except it's blank, he said the map will appear when I stop denying who I am. Then as suddenly as he had appeared he disappeared and I came back".

Mary-Margaret and David combed the jungle to see if they could find Pan while everyone else argued about the map. Hook said "he sure likes his games".

Regina asked "what games? There's nothing there".

Hook said "if he says there's a map on that parchment there is".

Emma said "if I just stop denying who I am, whatever that means, we'll be able to read this." Tally gave out a little yawn Emma said "I'm sorry I woke you sweetie, you go back to sleep if you want".

Tally said "but I want to help save Henry".

Emma said "I know but you're only a little girl, you still need your sleep".

Regina asked "how do we know Pan won't use this map to lead us into a trap".

Hook said "he doesn't need to, this whole island's his trap".

David and Mary-Margaret came back, David said "there's no sign of him".

Mary-Margaret asked "any luck with the map"?

Regina said "don't hold your breath".

Emma answered "what's that suppose to mean"?

She answered "every minute we spend talking about this is another minute we're not searching for my son".

Emma asked "you've got a better idea"?

Regina said "magic. If there's a lock on here I'll find a way around it".

Emma slammed her hand down n the map "Pan said it had to be me".

Hook said "I'd listen to Emma love, breaking Pan's rules would be unwise".

David said "sadly I agree with the pirate".

Hook commented "I'm winning you over I can feel it".

Mary-Margaret continued "and your magic doesn't exactly have a gentle touch Regina".

David said "use it on the map and it might blow up in all our faces".

Regina said "that's a risk I'm willing to take".

Emma replied "well I'm not, I'm the one who's supposed to figure this out, I've got to do what Pan said".

Mary-Margaret said "she'll get there." Seeing some hopelessness seep into her eyes she said to Emma. "Hey, don't give up, if he's playing a game, you can win".

The map was suppose to appear when Emma stopped denying who she was so they thought maybe Emma should keep telling the map who she was. "I am Emma Swan".

Hook said "I'd wager the answer to Pan's riddle is a bit more complicated than that".

Mary-Margaret said "don't hold anything back".

"I am Emma Swan because Emma was on my baby blanket and a boy once convinced me the story of the Ugly Duckling means anyone can become anything so I chose to call myself Swan".

David said "that sound s like a nice story".

Mary-Margaret told him "but maybe for another time".

"I'm a mother to two children, Henry and Tally. For years I went from place to place as a bail bonds person. Now I live in Storybrooke and I'm the sheriff".

That election was a sham" cried Regina. "Are we really doing this"?

"I'm a widow and my husband's name was Neal".

Mary-Margaret said "don't you think you're leaving some things out".

"I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, which apparently makes me the product of true love. I was born in the enchanted forest and was sent through a portal in a tree so I could break a curse".

David said "and you were able to break the curse because"...

Mary-Margaret said "it's okay, you don't have to be embarrassed to say it".

Hook asked "say what"?

Regina answered "the S word".

"I'm the saviour". Yet again nothing happened "I don't get it, I said I'm the saviour, there's nothing I've denied more than that".

Tally said "what about before"?

Emma asked "before what sweetie"?

Tally answered "you said you were a bail bon person, before that".

Emma looked at the map and said "jailbird, thief, foster kid" and still the map showed nothing.

Mary-Margaret said "it's alright, we'll get it".

Regina said "no we won't" she snatched the map out of Emma's hand "but I can".

Tally said "snatching is not nice".

Regina replied "sometimes we have to do things that aren't nice to get other things done. I'm beginning to think there isn't a map on here but that doesn't mean this can't lead us to Henry".

David commented "I thought we agreed using magic was a bad idea".

Hook said "for once I agree with the Prince". When David gave him a confused look Hook said "I told you we were getting along".

As the parchment started to glow Emma asked "what are you doing"?

Regina answered "locator spell, this parchment belonged to Pan and it will lead us straight to him".

The parchment floated and lead into the dark jungle Hook said "so it appears we will be venturing into the dark jungle".

Emma said "you mean the place you told us never to step foot".

He replied "that's the one".

She bent down and said "stay by me and don't touch anything Tally".

"Yes mommy".

Regina said "well Emma, you said you wanted to be the leader, lead".

When they were in the middle of the Dark Jungle Regina asked "ready to thank me"?

Emma said "yeah",

Tally said "thank you".

Regina said "if you'd let me do it sooner, we'd have found him by now". Suddenly the parchment stopped at a path "he's there, Pan, I can feel his smugness".

David came to the front of the group and everyone followed the path ready to start fighting. Hook warned "be careful, he might look like a boy but he's a demon".

They came to a deserted camp Mary-Margaret pointed out "there's no one here Regina, maybe your spell was wrong".

Regina replied "that's right, blame me, again"

Suddenly Emma saw a boy looking away from them in Henry's coat and scarf "is that, Henry".

They boy turned around, it wasn't Henry, it wan Pan, "Hi Emma".

Emma asked "where's Henry"?

Pan answered "you broke the rules, that's not fair. Bad form, I expect more from you Captain".

Hook said "aye, and you'll get it".

Emma asked "give Henry to me".

Pan said "sorry, can't, don't you know, cheaters never win". Lost boys suddenly surrounded them.

Tally called "but I want my brother back".

Pan replied "then mommy should have played by the rules".

The Lost Boys raised arrows at them Hook said "watch out for their arrows, they're laced with Dream Shade".

Emma backed away to the undergrowth with Tally behind her. Once in the undergrowth Emma bent down and said "stay down, I'll come get you when the fight is over".

They arrows were fired and David used his sword as a shield. Mary-Margaret used her own arrows to defend herself. Regina used her magic to throw the Lost Boys back. Hook fought Pan's right hand boy Felix. Emma used her superb hand to hand combat to fight the Lost Boys. "Ahhh, mommy" Emma turned to where she'd left Tally and saw a lost boy over her with a knife at her neck. She raced to save her daughter and tackled the Lost Boy to the ground.

"Where's Henry, where is he"? she yelled as she held the boys own knife to his throat. She could see herself in the boys eyes and couldn't keep fighting him.

Mary-Margaret said "Emma, are you alright"?

A whistle signalled the retreat and the boy took advantage to throw Emma off him and follow the other boys behind Pan.

Pan said "remember what I told you, that map will show you where Henry is, but only when you stop denying who you are. I'll send Henry your regards".

They started running off, Tally tried following them but Emma pulled her back. She'd already lost one child to Pan, she wasn't about to lose another, unaware it may already have been too late for her.

Emma sat a log looking mournfully at the map on her lap and an arm around Tally. Mary-Margaret came over and sat next to her "please talk to me".

Emma replied "there's nothing to talk about, we had a chance and we lost, I lost".

"That's why we have to keep fighting".

"You heard what Hook said, Pan is a Demon".

"And you are a ..."

"A what? A saviour, because if that was true this map would have shown the way already".

"Maybe who you think you are, isn't who you really are"?

"What do you mean"?

"Sometimes we think we know ourselves but we need a push to show us the reality. That boy, the one who attacked Tally, you stopped fighting him, why"?

"Because he was just a boy".

"It's more than that".

"Because when I looked his face I saw me. That look in his eyes, the hopelessness, the despair. I had it, when I was in the foster system. Just a lost little girl, who didn't matter and didn't think she ever would". Her voice started to crack as if she might cry "a little girl who cried herself to sleep every night because she wanted her parents so bad, and could never understand why they gave her up".

A tear fell down Mary-Margaret's cheek as she said "and then you found us, and it was too late".

Tears rolled down Emma's cheek as she continued "it's just here on this island, I don't feel like a hero, or a saviour, I just feel like what I've always been, an orphan".

Mary-Margaret looked at the map "Emma look".

Emma looked down at the parchment and saw the map had appeared. "What happened"?

"You excepted who you are"?

"I'm sorry".

"You don't need to apologize, you were an orphan, it's my job to change that". Tally stood up and used her thumb to wipe away her tears as Emma did when she cried. Tally had never seen her mommy cry before but wanted to comfort her despite the pain she was in herself.

David went into the undergrowth feeling a pain and check the cut he got from an arrow. The cut was deep and veins were creeping out across his body.

Tally came into the undergrowth so silently David didn't notice her. When she saw his injury she said "that's like mine".

David startled by her and said "Tally what are you doing here"?

Tally answered "I needed to potty and mommy suggested going in the undergrowth".

David asked "what did you mean by it's like yours".

Tally pulled down her shirt and he saw a small nick but veins creeping out from it. "It was the boy who attacked me".

David said "but I thought Emma saved you". Tally looked down a little sad but he figured it out. "She didn't get there fast enough, but you didn't tell her".

"Mommy would be sad, and we have to win. Mommy will have Henry when I die and he'd help mommy".

 **Sorry I didn't post this last week. Things were hectic grieving, preparing to move, the internet was down but I'm back on track now.**


	3. Tinkerbelle's Revenge

Chapter 3

Tinkerbelle's Revenge

They were following where the map told them Pan's camp and Henry was. Suddenly the map showed Pan's camp was behind them. Hook told them "Pan, he's moved the camp".

Emma replied "if he can move his camp in an instant, this map is useless".

Tally said "not completely, it shows us where we are in Neverland. If we take a long way round Pan won't expect it and think we're going the wrong way".

"Or we can materialise in the camp and grab Henry" Regina proposed.

Emma said "because using magic worked so well the last time".

Tally commented "I didn't think it went well at all".

Mary-Margaret added "we don't know this island well enough to know where the camp is".

Hook said "plus Pan will have most likely have shields against magic, I fear using it will result in your death and more importantly mine".

Regina said "then what do you suggest we do".

Hook said "there's this fairy Pan trusts. I met her when I lived in Neverland. She can be an inside source".

Emma said "you mean Tinkerbelle"?

Hook asked "how did you know"?

Emma said "in the story of Peter Pan there was a fairy who followed him everywhere, Tinkerbelle. She helped the Darling children get to Neverland and back home with pixie dust. Every child has heard of Tinkerbelle".

Regina's face paled at hearing that name, Tinkerbelle was a fairy she had met before. Tally said "I haven't".

Mary-Margaret asked "why is that"?

Emma answered "sometimes when I got home I was so tired. So we decided it was Neal's job to read her bedtime stories. There were certain stories Neal never told her. When I asked him why, he said they freaked him out, I think now I know why those stories made him feel uncomfortable. The story of Rumplestilskin because he was his father. The story of Pinocchio because August persuaded him to leave me. The story of Peter Pan because Neal's been in Neverland, it's possible he has bad memories, in fact I'd bet on it. Now I believe we're wasting time, I'm the leader and I say we follow Hook's plan".

Regina said "fine, but believe me when I say this Tinkerbelle is not going to help us".

As they tried to find Tinkerbelle Regina tried to find another way. She suddenly suggested to Emma not to use her magic, but their magic together. Emma replied "not interested something I learnt about magic is it always comes with a price".

Regina said "sometimes not using magic comes with a price too".

Tally suggested "like stopping the diamond that would destroy Storybrooke".

Regina replied "exactly. Emma if we combine our magic we can overpower Pan".

Hook said "debatable, Pan is more powerful than you can imagine".

Emma said "we can't take any risks, not when we're trying to save Henry".

Regina said "I'm aware of that which is why I think we should take the chance".

Emma replied "I know you don't like this plan but let's at least see it through. Let's see if we can at least find Tinkerbelle".

Regina said "and you think it's the best plan because your boyfriend came up with it".

Emma said "my boyfriend, Hook? What's your problem"?

Mary-Margaret said "she just lost Neal".

Tally added "mommy loved daddy and Hook isn't daddy".

Regina said "sorry... I'm just worried about Henry".

As they walked along Hook noticed David wince and hold his side where he'd been shot. David had said it only cut his jacket but Hook could tell that wasn't the case. Hook asked "when are you going to tell her"?

David asked "tell her what"?

"I saw what happened to you, let me take a look".

David checked the other weren't looking and then lifted his shirt enough to show Hook his cut.

"I'm sorry mate"

"How long do you think I have "?

"Days, weeks at most, you won't see summer".

"And if had just been a nick".

"Why"?

David looked over at Tally and following his gaze Hook said "that poor child".

"She only has a nick, how long do you think she has"?

"If she was older I'd say three of four months, but she's not much older than a toddler, so a month and half, two if she doesn't exhaust herself too much".

"I don't want to tell them".

"But you have to".

"Maybe I don't".

"How is that"?

"Pixie dust, do you believe in this Tinkerbelle's power and her dust"?

"Indeed I do".

"Then let's go find her, and get that dust. It might have the properties to heal me and Tally".

They kept on trekking and Regina started slowing her pace, then stopped. Emma said "come on, you're falling behind, Hook says her place is just up ahead".

Regina sounding sceptic replied "if she even still lives there. You go waste you time searching, I'll stay here".

"Regina, what did you do to her"?

"Why would you assume I did something"?

Tally tugged on Emma's shirt "Mommy, I'm tired". Emma picked her up and Tally turned to Regina. "You want to save Henry, so you should be willing to try anything".

"She's right" said Emma, "so what did you do to her"?

Regina said "you don't need all the details, but if she sees me she won't help. And if she's our way in my staying out of her sight in probably best for Operation Henry".

Emma repeated "Operation Henry".

Regina sat down on a rock and replied "that's what I've been calling it in my head".

Tally said "Henry loves giving plans names and calls them Operation something".

Regina said "he would have a better name for it, but it's the best I could do".

Emma said "fine, we'll go find Tinkerbelle and then come get you".

Regina said "no, don't bother it's probably best if we never see each other".

Tally asked "aren't fairies forgiving"?

Regina answered "I'm not sure, I don't think so. And if you can't find her keep going and just save Henry".

Emma asked "what did you do to her"?

Regina replied "what I always do".

They climbed into a roughly built tree house. Before Mary-Margaret, Emma and Tally came up David tried to find fairy dust but Hook told him "she wouldn't leave dust just lying around mate, it's not here".

Emma came up and said "it's pretty bare, it reminds me of someplace".

She pulled up Tally and then Mary-Margaret came up "you would think a tree house would be more cheery".

Emma said "that's it, my childhood homes".

Mary-Margaret continued "because it's just a place to sleep".

Emma asked "what would you know about that"?

Mary-Margaret said "I didn't always a canopy bed and a palace. I had a place like this once"

"You did"?

"A tree stump, when I was running from the queen. Believe it or not I understand this Tinkerbelle. The real question is why does she have a ladder? Fairies have wings".

Tally suggested "maybe so friends can come visit".

Hook said "trust me, Neverland isn't the best place to make friends".

David picked up a white piece of material "I found something, a handkerchief".

Mary-Margaret recognized it "that's Regina, what is it doing here"?

Emma realised "she was tracking us, watching Regina".

Mary-Margaret said "but if she's been tracking Regina"...

Hook finished "we're in the wrong place".

Emma said to herself "what did Regina do to her"?

They rushed back to where they left Regina and found Tinkerbelle with Regina's heart in her hand. Tally ran out "no, don't hurt her".

They all came out and Tinkerbelle said "I don't have to hurt her, she does a pretty good job of that all on her own".

Tally asked "where your wings"?

Tinkerbelle said "I tried helping Regina, and although she took it she rejected the solution. I was flying back when Blue confronted me, I asked for her forgiveness but she wouldn't accept my apology and she said those words that destroy a fairy 'I don't believe in you'. Now you Regina, had you had just gone in, you would have been happy and I would still be a fairy, why didn't you go in"?

"You said I could let go of all that anger that was weighing me down, and I felt like without it I would just float away".

Tinkerbelle cried "that's what love is supposed to feel like. Give me a good reason why I shouldn't crush your heart"?

Tally said "fairies don't kill".

Tinkerbelle said "I'm not a fairy anymore, because of her".

Regina said "you're right, I never went in because I was afraid. I chose revenge over hope and you are holding the result, a small, hard, dark heart". Tinkerbelle looked at the heart, it was mostly dark with patches of light trying to get to get to the surface. "Now you're making the same choice, and if you kill me what you're looking at is your own future".

Tally commented "it looks like a giant prune"

Ignoring Tally's remark Regina said "now you can either kill me or act like the fairy you are".

Tinkerbelle replied "you said I was terrible fairy".

Regina said "then prove me wrong and help me get my son back".

Tinkerbelle asked "you love your son"?

With true happiness in her eyes Regina replied "very much so. With Henry I finally got something right".

Emma commented "even Neal once said she was an alright mother".

Regina asked "wouldn't you like to say the same thing".

Tinkerbelle said "it's too late for me. I won't kill you, but I won't help you either. It might already be too late, he's been with him for too long".

Hook said "Tink after all we've been through"...

Tinkerbelle said "I might not have a lot but I'd like to keep my life. If the leader of the fairies stopped believing in me what chance do I have against Pan".

Mary-Margaret said "but you know where Pan is"?

Tinkerbelle folded her arms replied "yeah, but it won't do a lot of good. And even if I wanted to he's too powerful".

Mary Margaret said "let us be the judge of that. Does he trust you"?

Emma asked "can you get us inside his compound"?

Tinkerbelle answered "maybe, why should I"?

Tally went right up to her and said "I still believe in you" and wrapped her arms around her legs causing a small smile in appeared on Tinkerbelle's face.

Emma said "if you can get us in, we'll take it from there".

Tinkerbelle pushed Tally off her legs, folded her arms and asked "and what do I get out of it other than a death sentence from Pan once you're gone with your boy"?

Tally asked "if he scares you why don't you leave"?

Mary-Margaret said "right, we could take you home with us, that is what you want isn't it"?

Tinkerbelle thought and finally said "alright, listen closely, Pan trusts me, he'll let me in. And maybe, just maybe I'll leave a way open for you. But you've only got one chance so you better have a good plan".

Emma replied "thank you".

Mary-Margaret offered "come with us to our camp and we'll figure something out". Tally put out her hand and Tinkerbelle nervously took it.


	4. Reunited

Chapter 4

Reunited

They were trekking when they came upon Mr Gold putting a mark on his face. "Hard at work I see" said Hook.

Mr Gold looked at them and said "yes, actually, the coat isn't enough, I need to resemble the dark one even more to have any hope of saving Henry".

Emma said "from where we're standing we've gotten further than you have".

"Everything needs to be thought through" Mr Gold said then asked "and have you made your exit plan yet"?

Emma said "we'll figure it out".

"I sincerely doubt that once on this island it's not so easy to get off". He stopped staring at his granddaughter, he had seen Tally rubbing her chest and saw a black vein only slightly coming out of the shirt. To anyone else it would be as noticeable as a freckle. She spotted him looking at her with sadness and realised he knew. They were about to move on when Tally quickly said "I want to stay with Grandpa Gold".

Emma not wanting to waste time arguing said "Gold, protect her and do not let her out of your sight".

Mr Gold replied "I know how to take care of a child, rest assured I won't let anything happen to my granddaughter".

They were going through the jungle and Mr Gold asked "are you planning to tell her? Your mother, about being poisoned"?

"No, I don't want to upset her, I'm using it to make me want Henry back more" replied Tally.

"Do any of them know"?

"Grandpa David, he is too and Hook noticed his. Grandpa David told me Hook told him I have a month and a half, but he has even less. Can you do anything for us"?

Mr Gold had actually been working on a cure for Dreamshade but it wasn't finished yet and he came to Neverland with the intention to die but now it would seem he might need to choose between his grandchildren. If he died saving Henry Tally wouldn't be able to survive, if he wanted to save Tally he couldn't risk dying for Henry. "My magic can't stop this poison" he replied wanting to help but not wanting her to get her hopes up.

They were in Pan's compound and came across two lost boys in a clearing. "Stop, by order of Pan".

With a wave of his hand they fell asleep, Mr Gold said "I'm not one to follow orders" and he took one of the lost boys spears.

They heard a rustling in the bushes and Mr Gold made himself ready and a figure rushed towards them. Once they saw who the figure was they were speechless. Eventually Mr Gold said "Bae, no, you're not real, you're dead",

Neal said "what, of course I'm real".

"No, you're a vision, just like Belle".

"No, no, listen I was shot but I survived, see I'm alive".

Mr Gold grabbed him by the neck and pushed him against a tree, "no, my son is dead, you're just here to remind me of my failure".

Neal choked "no, it's really me".

"No you're just here to remind me of my weakness, to question my resolve. It won't work I will sacrifice my life for Henry and nothing will stop me".

Tally just watched, she missed her daddy terribly and would love for this to be him but she also knew Grandpa Gold might be right.

Suddenly Neal looked at her and choked "no two people can have the same vision at the same time, if he sees me you wouldn't be able to, but you do see me don't you Sugar Plum".

Tally cried "Grandpa it's really him, only daddy calls me Sugar Plum".

Mr Gold dropped him "Bae, I thought I lost you forever".

Mr Gold asked "how is this possible"?

Neal replied "long story, let's just say Robin Hood debt to you has been filled".

Tally asked "you met Robin Hood, did you meet Maid Marian too? was she pretty? is..."

Neal laughed and said "I met Robin Hood, but not Maid Marian, but Robin Hood has a son about your age."

"You were back in our world"? Mr Gold asked.

Neal said "yeah, and I made it here. All that matters is I help Emma save Henry. Where is she"?

Mr Gold said "she and the others are getting help from Tinkerbelle but Tally decided to come with me".

Neal asked "and what did you do to these boys"?

"Oh, it's fine they're just asleep".

"I take it you have a plan, the whole you sacrificing your life thing was just you being dramatic"

"That's the only way, Pan is too powerful, you can only beat him if you're willing to die, which I am".

Tally cried "I don't want you to die Grandpa Gold".

Neal said "don't worry Sugar Belle, I may have a plan that doesn't kill anyone". He took the spear and some rope.

They reached a lagoon Tally asked "why are we here"?

She was nervous being this close to the water since being on the Jolly Roger. Between the mermaid and the killer storm that almost killed her mommy it left her a little afraid of the water.

Neal bent down a picked up a shell and said "remember when mommy taught you that if you put a shell up to your ear you can hear the ocean"?

Tally said "the ocean must have been very quiet that day because I couldn't hear a thing".

Neal mentioned "I don't think scallop shells are the kind you can listen to. With some shells they work the other way around and the ocean can hear you. Neal blew into the shell.

Mr Gold asked "why would we need the ocean to hear us".

They saw a ripple in the water, before whatever it was surfaced Neal took Tally behind a tree and said "stay here while grandpa and I get something".

A squid surfaced and Neal threw the spear and caught the squid and then he and Mr Gold pulled the squid on to the shore. When it stopped struggling Neal called "it's alright Sugar Plum, you can come out now".

Mr Gold asked "a giant squid, this is your plan".

Neal said "last year when Henry needed to go to the Dream Realm you communicate with Emma and Mary-Margaret you said you could get ink from one of these bad boys".

Mr Gold said "squid ink, so that's your plan".

Neal said "they can immobilize the most magical of creatures at least for a little while, even Pan".

Tally said "so the ink can stop him".

Neal said "not stop him forever, just long enough for us to go in, get Henry and get out".

Mr Gold said "how do you plan to get close enough to use it"

Neal picked up a crossbow and said "I don't need to get too close. All I need is a clean shot to get Henry back".

Mr Gold said "leave that to me".

They arrived at Pan's camp and saw him with a load of lost boys and one boy at the edge of the camp looking away, Henry. Mr Gold waved his hand and some of the torches went out, all the lost boys fell asleep plus Henry. Peter Pan said "looks like we have a guest, no doubt someone who knows how much I like guessing games. I guess"... A touch got relit "the Dark One". Neal crept along to surprise Pan while his dad kept Pan's attention. Meanwhile Tally watched from the side line. "Come to save Henry laddie, the dark one ready to sacrifice himself for his family. Speaking of family, you can come out now Baelfire".

Neal came out of the jungle pointing the crossbow at Pan, "the name's Neal now".

Pan replied "new name, same old tricks. It's so heart-warming to see a family working together, wouldn't you agree Tally"?

Tally came out and quickly ran behind Neal's legs "it must be so inspiring for to see a father and son work together especially after you abandoned him Rumple".

Mr Gold felt a pang of hatred "what are you waiting for, shoot him"?

Neal replied "I got this".

He shot his arrow and Pan caught it an inch away from his chest. Pan said "clever, but we've been through this before Baelfire, have you remembered nothing".

"I remembered plenty" said Neal. "That's why I didn't coat the tip".

Pan dropped the arrow and Mr Gold said "grab Henry"

Tally watched in awe as the ink paralysed Pans body as her daddy and grandpa Gold got Henry's sleeping body.

"How about that, I'm impressed, but are you sure you're really saving him Bae"? Pan asked.

Neal asked "what could be worse than leaving him here with you"?

Pan answered "why don't you ask your father, sometimes the ones we should fear the most are the ones closet to us"?

Neal turned to Mr Gold and asked "what's he talking about"?

Mr Gold said "don't listen to him

Pan asked "you mean you haven't told him"?

Neal asked "told me what"?

Pan said "why about the prophesy of course".

Neal asked "what's he talking about? What prophesy"?

"The one that say's you've been tricked, your father isn't here to save your son, he's here he murder him".

Tally could see this was making Grandpa Gold uncomfortable and yelled "you're a liar, Grandpa Gold would never hurt Henry".

Pan smirked and said "he risked Henry life once before, not too far of a stretch to believe he'd try murdering him to get what he wants".

Tally replied "he risked Henry's life to save him and everyone else".

They escaped but Neal couldn't get Pan's words out of his head. Once they were far enough into the jungle Neal lay Henry down and tried to wake him up. Mr Gold said "pulling him out of the spell could be dangerous, he'll awake naturally in a few hours".

Neal said "okay, then maybe you can tell me what the hell Pan meant. What's this prophesy? Why's he say you'd kill Henry"?

Mr Gold answered "I don't know, to drive a wedge between us".

Tally was satisfied with that answer, it made sense and sounded like what a clever demonic boy would do on the verge of losing. Neal knew his father better "that's not a denial, this has to do with what happened when I found you. You thought I was a hallucination". His voice changed to a yell "you said you had to do the right thing and save Henry, now what did you mean"?

"Baelfire"...

"IT'S NEAL, Baelfire hasn't existed since I got off the god-forsaken island now stop dodging and tell me what's going on"?

Tally had never heard her daddy sounding so furious, it was the first time she felt truly afraid of him.

"There was I seer, she told me my actions on the battlefield would leave my unborn son without a father. Despite my best efforts and the fourteen years thinking I got around it, it still came true. When I found her again she told me a boy would help reunite me with you, and that boy would be my undoing".

"Henry" Neal whispered.

Mr Gold tried to explain "I didn't know he was going to be my own grandson until I found out the saviours husband just so happened to be my beloved long lost son".

Neal mentioned "you were planning to kill him no matter who he was weren't you? To try and cheat fate, to get around the prophesy, you cold-blooded... ".

Mr Gold said "three hundred years ago yes".

Neal started backing up "get back, you stay away from him".

"That was then, things have changed, I didn't come to Neverland to hurt Henry, I came to save him".

Neal asked "after what you just told me I'm supposed to believe you".

Mr Gold said "I won't lie to you Bae, self-preservation has been a nasty habit I've had my whole life. But I came here to break it, to do the right thing and save your son, even if that meant sacrificing my own life" Neal's eyes widened "you have to trust me".

Neal asked "how can I? I've made that mistake too many times".

When Neal walked away from him Tally saw Grandpa Gold looked hurt so she went to comfort him. "Sugar Plum, stay away from him" Neal called seeing her approach him

"But daddy..."

"Tally, don't go near him " he said in a tone more stern than she'd ever heard.

"Nevermind" she murmured and came back towards her daddy.

After a while Mr Gold asked "tell me what I can do to gain your trust and I'll do it"?

Tally said "maybe you should give him a chance daddy"?

Neal had a think and then said "give me the dark one dagger". He saw the hesitation on his father's face "I know you, you wouldn't come all the way to Neverland without it. It's the only thing that can control you, it's the only thing that can stop you. I don't need to trust you, if I can stop you. You wouldn't take any chances with it".

Mr Gold said "I don't have it"

"Why are you lying"?

"I'm not lying, I've hidden it, so Pan couldn't get it, so he couldn't stop me"

Neal simply said "then unhide it".

Mr Gold said "my shadow took it".

Neal chuckled before replying "your shadow, you have an answer for everything don't you".

"I'm telling you the truth, I swear".

Tally said "I think he's telling the truth, if he wanted Henry dead he's had a million chances to do it. He could've left Henry to Pan, he didn't think mommy could beat him anyway."

Neal stood up "maybe you're telling the truth, maybe you do want to do the right thing". Mr Gold and Tally happily thought maybe he was reconsidering. "But that's today. What about tomorrow"?

"I've changed"

"Have you? The prophesy still stands, you save him he's still your undoing".

"I'm still willing to die for him"

"What about when we get back home, and you're reunited with Belle, and you realise the only thing standing between you and your happy ending is my son, and suddenly undoing doesn't sound so great".

"You're my happy ending, this is because it's my redemption, I can be strong, if you have faith in me".

Neal put his hand in his father's "you know when I was living here sleeping in a cave I used to dream of you coming to rescue me. Then I'd wake up and I'd remember how you left me behind. You left your own son behind for the power of that dagger how can I believe things would ever be any different".

Neal removed his hand and Mr Gold saw he's pressed a leaf into his hand. As he shook the leaf off he saw it had to stick to his hand with squid ink. "Neal...what are you doing".

Neal grabbed Henry and said "I'm finding Emma and the others and I'm getting my family back home".

Mr Gold said "you can't go into the jungle alone, without my powers to keep you safe Pan will capture all three of you".

Neal said "sorry, I've got no choice, we're safer without you, goodbye papa. Sugar Plum come on".

Tally gave Grandpa Gold a quick hug then went with her daddy. Before she left she said "bye-bye Grandpa Gold, I still believe in you".

As they left tears fell from Mr Gold's eyes.

They came upon a camp and Neal put Henry down. Tally said "this is our camp daddy. We can leave when they get back now we've rescued Henry".

"You were so close to finding them" Pan came out of the undergrowth. Lost Boys appeared from all around the camp.

Neal yelled "Tally run".

As the Lost Boys surrounded Pan said "don't worry we're not interested in her. When we leave we'll leave her here, besides we wouldn't want the poison to spread faster".

Neal breathed "poison".

"Something else your father didn't tell you" said Pan. "Your daughter was unfortunate enough to be poisoned with Dreamshade. You know you disappoint me, I thought I taught you better, never break in somewhere unless you know the way out."

Neal replied "I'll remember that for next time".

"Pan smirked "there isn't going to be a next time. Don't feel bad, your father could have protected all of you, but then who would protected Henry from him"?

Pan's right hand Felix took Henry away Tally cried "no Henry".

Neal pulled her back "it's no use Sugar Plum there's two of us and about twelve Lost Boys". He told Pan "I will get my son back no matter what it takes, and find an antidote for my daughter".

Pan told him "you're not getting it, first off there is only one antidote, but if she takes it she'll only survive id she's on this island. The moment she's home the poison will kill her. Secondly you got your son, I got him back, that's the game. Your real problem is there is no escaping Neverland. No one gets off this island without my permission".

Neal smugly replied "I did once before".

Pan asked "did you? Think about it, had you not left you wouldn't have grown up, met Emma, and had created the truest believer. And look where you are now, it's like you never left".

Neal asked "you're saying you let me go"?

Pan answered "I'm saying everyone's exactly where I want them". They heard Henry stirring "something to chew on". Addressing the Lost Boys he said "you know where to take him"

The Lost Boys took Neal away, as Tally watched on in horror a few Lost Boys pushed her back. Neal yelled words of protest and Henry's name. Pan said "don't worry it won't be for very long. Just until I reset the board, you see the game is about the change".

All the Lost Boys left leaving Tally all alone, feeling scared she sat down and cried.

Emma and the others arrived back at the camp and saw Tally. "Tally" Emma called.

Tally's head shot up, in a hurried pace she said "Mommy, daddy and Henry".

"What about them"?

"Daddy's alive".

"You must have been dreaming sweetheart".

"No, he survived, we saved Henry but Pan caught us and took him back, and had daddy taken away she started crying again.

Hook said "I'm sorry but that was a dream. Pan's too powerful to be stopped by a former Lost Boy".

Emma held Tally and said "I would give anything to believe he was really back but soon enough we'll move on because he'd want us to be happy".

Tally said "but I know what I saw, and that he let daddy leave so he could grow up and make Henry".


	5. The Lost Boy Postbox

Chapter 5

A Lost Boy Postbox

They took Tally to Neal's cave, Emma said "Tally this is where daddy lived as a boy. We're hoping to find a way to read a star map he made".

"But Peter Pan said"... Tally started.

Still not believing her Emma decided to explain in a way that even if what Tally thought was true. "Even if he did let daddy leave, he gave daddy the way to leave, and it might work for us too".

Emma saw something by the bed and went over to try and pull the mattress off so she could see. Hook asked "need a hand love".

Emma said "is that a joke"?

He replied "no, I'm being quite serious" and helped her pull off the mattress and saw number marks as everyone came round to see Hook said "it would seem Baelfire marked his days trapped here".

Emma saw and unfinished mark "he stopped counting here"

Tally asked "why daddy stop"?

Mary-Margaret said "because he got off the island".

Emma said "no, he was here longer".

David asked "then why did he"...?

"He stopped counting because he lost hope" answered Emma.

Regina asked "you got that from scribbles"?

Emma said "me and Neal fell in love because of how alike we were. I know because it's what I did every single time I went to a new group home. I counted the days until counting seemed pointless"

David could see what she was thinking by the look in her eyes "you think the same thing is happening to Henry".

Emma said "Pan said he would".

"We're going to rescue him".

Tally said "that didn't work when daddy and grandpa Gold got him".

Hook said "it didn't work because Baelfire isn't here lass".

Emma answered "we are coming to get him back, you know that and I know that but Henry doesn't know that. Pan wants him to lose faith".

"So you want to send him a letter" said Regina. "Because I haven't seen a Neverland Post Office".

Tally said "there's no post office in the jungle".

Emma said "Tally, she said that because it's obvious. We need to be clever, we need to send a simple sign, a sign that's we're here and we're coming"

Regina said "with Lost Boys running around trying to kill us".

Mary-Margaret said "maybe it's time we used that our advantage".

Regina asked "how"?

Mary-Margaret said "I'll show you".

As they left Hook said "I just want you to know I do know what it's like to lose someone you love".

Emma said "I know what this is, you trying to bond with me but save your breath I'm not in the mood".

Mary-Margaret, Regina, Emma and Tally were shredding vines and winding them together to make rope. Regina said "a trap, that's your plan".

Mary-Margaret replied "Lost Boys want to come after us we need to start going after them".

Tally asked "what if they're scary"?

Emma replied "we need to be brave in order to save Henry. And remember how scared you were of Grandpa Gold when you first met him"?

"Yes" replied Tally.

"Well, you stopped being afraid when I arrested him because you saw he was just human, so when we catch a Lost Boy you won't be scared of them anymore either".

Hook replied "you really think a Lost Boy is going to betray Pan".

Mary-Margaret still hard at work said "thanks for the advice. David we need more vines".

David went to get more vines "Pirate, you're coming with me".

Hook asked "why"?

Emma answered "because we need more rope".

Hook said "if the lady insists".

Tally mentioned "I don't like him".

"A sextant" said Emma "and you waited till now to tell us".

"I thought it was lost" said Hook

Tally asked "what's a sectent"?

Emma said "sextant, sailors used it to navigate using the stars".

Hook said "it's the best we've had yet of an exit plan and don't forget we're going to need it to get off this island".

Emma asked "what about Neal's star map".

Hook answered "it's useless as the only man who can read it is dead".

Emma said "then let's go get this sextant"?

Hook said "me and your father will go, you need to get that message to Henry, every day without hope is a day closer to becoming a Lost Boy".

David said "he's right,"

Mary-Margaret asked "you want to split up"?

David said "if Hook says splitting up is the best plan we need to trust him. It's the last thing I want to do but if there's a chance he can get us home".

Mary-Margaret said "okay"

David said "Emma while I'm gone..."

Emma guessed "listen to my mother".

David said "be careful, and when you send that message to Henry add something to it, tell him Grandpa love him"

"I will" said Emma. David hugged her which Emma found strange "good luck".

He bent down and said "Tally you be a good girl for mommy".

Tally said "I will".

He hugged her and said "I love you".

"I love you too grandpa" she replied.

As David faced Mary-Margaret she asked "is everything okay"?

As he hugged her he answered "yeah, I just need to go".

Mary-Margaret said "see you soon".

David replied "well, you know Neverland's a dangerous place, you never know what's going to happen".

As they broke apart from their hug Mary-Margaret said "you're going to be fine". David kissed Mary-Margaret on the head and then a more lingering one on the lips.

A while after Hook and David left Mary-Margaret, Emma and Regina put their trap into action. As a Lost Boy hunted a hog with his spear Mary-Margaret shot an arrow which dropped a net they'd made on him. They gathered round but as soon as Tally saw him she hid behind her mother's legs. Getting out of the net the Lost Boy cried "what are you doing, are you trying to start a war with Pan"?

Emma replied "Pan started the war when he kidnapped my son".

Regina said "but that doesn't make you our Enemy".

Tally said "that's the one who tried to kill me".

Trying to stick to the plan Emma said "but that was Pan's fault". Then she bent down and whispered in Tally's ear "we need him to help us but I promise he won't hurt you".

Regina produced a chocolate bar and held it out to the Lost Boy, he asked "what is that"?

"Chocolate" said Regina "I thought you might like the taste of something sweet".

Emma said "we don't want to hurt you, we just need you to deliver a message".

The Lost Boy asked "why should I help you"?

Emma said "you had a home and a family once and you lost faith you could get back to them, now we're here we can help not just Henry but all of you, we can get you home".

The Lost Boy threw the chocolate bar until the undergrowth before declaring "don't you get it I'm here because I don't want to go home, none of us do".

Emma said "Pan's a monster look what he did to you" gesturing to a scar on his cheek.

The Lost Boy said "oh Pan didn't do this Henry did".

Emma pushed him against a tree and whispered "that can't be true"

Regina used her magic to tie him to the Lost Boy said "it's too late, Henry is a lost boy now, your boy is one of the most vicious new recruits we've have had in ages". Mary-Margaret had to push her off him.

As they talked the Lost Boy said to Tally "do they know yet"?

Tally cringed and then said "no, all they should do is think how they can save Henry not worrying about me. I'm using it as motivation to get Henry back, when I die mommy will have Henry back and they can comfort each other".

The Lost Boy said "you're going to die so why do you care how she'll feel when it happens".

Tally said "because she's my mommy and I love her and I love Henry, but don't you know about love. Didn't anyone ever love you"?

The Lost Boy looked away "great thing about Neverland, you don't need love, just yourself".

Suddenly they heard a commotion and Regina came up to the Lost Boy and Emma said "Tally don't look as she held Mary-Margaret back as Regina ripped out the Lost Boys heart.

While Regina was giving the Lost Boys orders Emma released Mary-Margaret and Tally came over to them. Emma said "Mary-Margaret, I'm sorry".

Mary-Margaret looking angry replied "you don't need to apologize to me, it's Henry I'm worried about".

Tally said "I'm worried about him too, that Lost Boy said Lost Boys don't need love, but that sounds lonely".

Emma said "which is why I have to be willing to let Regina do whatever it takes to save him".

Mary-Margaret said "when we get to him I want to make sure the line is still there. Between what Regina is willing to do and what you are".

Emma said "I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get him home, no matter the cost".

Mary-Margaret replied "the cost can't be this family".

Tally asked "why would it"?

Emma said "it wouldn't, and it won't be".

Regina came over with the Lost Boy behind her Emma said "okay let's give him that message".

Regina said "we're going to do more than that", she got a compact mirror out of her pocket and broke it in two and gave one half to the Lost Boy. "We're going to see him".

Later at Pan's camp Henry drew a house in the dirt missing his home and his family. The Lost Boy nudged him with his spear, Henry said "please, I don't want to fight again".

The Lost Boy said "I didn't come to fight came to deliver a message". He pushed Henry aside "your family is here, on the island, and they're trying to find you".

Henry replied "no, you're lying, you're trying to get back at me for cutting your cheek".

"It's not a lie, look" the Lost Boy said and then he gave him the mirror. In the mirror he saw his moms, Mary-Margaret and Tally.

In the mirror his family said his name and asked if he was alright, and if he could hear them.

Henry was shaking "no, this is a trick".

Emma said "it's not a trick, kid it's Operation Cobra rescue, it's us".

Henry said "you're really here".

Emma said "yeah, we're coming to get you".

At that point Peter Pan came back to the camp Henry said "Pan's coming, I gotta go".

They all said that they loved but Henry was already gone.

Soon after David and Hook came back, David went straight to Mary-Margaret and pulled her into a kiss. Regina asked where the sextant was Hook regrettably informed them that it was gone, that Pan must have gotten to it first. When David and Mary-Margaret stopped Mary-Margaret said "I'm not complaining but..."

David pulled her into another kiss Tally awwhed but Emma said "okay, I'm complaining"

Regina said "what I wouldn't give for another sleeping curse".

When David broke the kiss he told them Hook saved his life. He said "on our trek we were ambushed by Lost Boys, pinned down and outnumbered, and Hook risked his life to stop me from being shot by a poisoned arrow. If not for Hook I wouldn't be alive, I thought he deserved some credit".

Tally was confused, the whole time they'd been here David had despised Hook but know he was commending him.

Tally noticed her mommy and Hook going off to one side where they wouldn't be seen the others. Tally crept up to see what they were up to. Her mommy said "you and David aren't exactly as you say mates".

Hook replied "that doesn't mean I'd leave your father to die".

"Thank you"

"Maybe I do deserve a thank you".

"That's what the thank you was for"

"Is that's all your father's life is worth to you"?

Tally was confused how else could her mommy say thank you. Her mommy clearly knew, she said "oh please, you couldn't handle it".

"Maybe you're the one who couldn't handle it".

Tally's eyes widened at what happened next, she watched in horror as her mommy kissed Hook. She gave a cry and they saw her Emma took a step forward "Tally".

Tally ran back Emma looked back at Hook and said "that was a one time thing".

Tally didn't tell the others what she saw because she couldn't understand it herself. David came up to her and said "Hook really saved me by taking me to a spring that can cure Dreamshade. I got a bottle to give to you".

Tally said "after we save Henry I'd rather go home to die and stay here forever". David looked confused how did Tally know the price of the water. "When Pan took Henry back after Daddy and Grandpa Gold saved him he told him there was a cure but I'd only survive on the island, if I went home I'd die instantly".

"So I don't have to explain the choice to you, if you take the bottle you can use it if the poison gets too close".

"I don't want anything from Hook, he's trying to take mommy from daddy".

"Tally, your daddy died, I don't like it any more than you do but she's gaining feelings for someone else she should embrace them." He gave her the bottle "at least take this for an emergency, if not for yourself, at least for your mommy". After David went back to Mary-Margaret Tally decided if mommy could kiss Hook she didn't care. She opened the bottle and poured out the water.

At Pans camp the Lost Boy who'd been captured asked Henry "what's love like"?

Henry looked confused "you don't know, it's wonderful to love and be loved. When you love someone you're willing to do anything for them. Surely there was someone who loved you before you came here, don't you remember them".

The Lost Boy shook his head "your sister said she loved her mommy and you so much she doesn't care if she dies in the process as long as your mom gets you back. Are you willing to die for the person you love"?

"Yes, but why would she die"?

"She was poisoned, I poisoned her a while ago but she hasn't told anyone because she doesn't want them to worry about her".

Henry felt terrible surely Tally was here for him and now she was going to die soon.


	6. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 6

Secrets Revealed

Mary-Margaret, David and Tally watched as Regina taught Emma magic. Tally didn't like it, between Hook and Regina her mommy was starting to become like them. She wasn't the only one, Mary-Margaret didn't like it either but David thought since Emma had magic she should learn how to control it. Hook came up to them and obviously didn't want Emma to overhear him. "Pan came to me, he told me Baelfire is still alive and on Neverland".

Tally said "I told you so".

Hook said "yes, you're very clever".

Mary-Margaret said "but Emma saw him get shot and fall through a portal, no one could survive that".

Hook replied "well apperentely he did, and now he's here in Neverland. And as Tally said was taken from this camp while we were gone".

David asked "why would Pan tell you"?

Hook said "who knows why he does anything? But it's a sure bet it's not they're good ones".

Mary-Margaret said "then we have to tell"...

David said "no, she already lost Neal once, and if Pan wants us to find him just to take him away or something we can't put her through losing him again".

Hook said "he's right, either way telling her is what Pan wants which is why we shouldn't do it.

Mary-Margaret said "you want to find him without letting her know".

Hook asked "why hurt her unnessacarily"?

Tally answered "it won't hurt and she should know".

Mary-Margaret added "and I won't lie to her".

Hook said "you're not lying, you're just keeping a secret".

Mary-Margaret said "secrets seem to keep us from the people we really care about".

With a glance at Tally David said "and sometimes secrets protect the ones we love".

Understanding what the glance meant Tally said "maybe they're right".

As they prepared to go Mary-Margaret said "if we're doing this we'll need a good cover story, and Tally you should stay here with your mommy, in case we run into Lost Boys".

Emma saw them and asked "where are you going"?

David and Hook said "to get"... but as David said "water" Hook said "firewood".

Emma didn't need her superpower to know they were lying "okay, what's really going on"?

Before anyone could stop her Mary-Margaret answered "Neal's alive"

Emma said "Neal is..." she was going to say dead but seeing their faces she whispered "alive".

Seeing David and Hooks faces Mary-Margaret said "sorry, she deserved to know".

Emma said "and you were going to look for him without telling me".

Mary-Margaret put her hands up in defence saying "I was out-voted, it was two and half to one".

Emma asked "how did you find out"?

Hook answered "Pan came to me and told me"?

Regina said "then this is a waste of time, he's just toying with us".

Tally said "but daddy really is alive, like I've been saying"?

Mary-Margaret thought and asked "Tally in which direction did they take him"?

Tally pointed and said "that way".

Mary-Margaret rushed over and said "theres tracks here". Everyone came over and Mary-Margaret added "there was a scuffle and it's looks like someone was fighting for their life".

Regina asked "are you really going to fall for that"? Emma didn't say anything, she didn't need to, there was hesitation on her face but hope in her eyes of finding Neal alive. "Fine, if you want to follow the evil munchkin's dirt road be my guest".

Regina started to walk away Emma asked "wait, where are you going"?

Regina answered "to save our son".

Emma said "we have to stick together".

"No, we don't" Regina replied half laughing. "You may be willing to risk Henry's life over some heart-broken fool's errand but I'm not, I'm tired of waiting around".

Emma unsure mentioned "she could be right, this could all be a trap from Pan".

Mary-Margaret said "you owe it to Henry and Tally to find out if their father is alive and you owe it to yourself".

Emma was still unsure so Tally said "is it not better to try and fail than to not even try at all"?

Emma bent down and smiled "sometimes you're too smart" she got up "come on, let's go".

Finally they came to cave Mary-Margaret mentioned the tracks led directly into the cave. Wondering why there's no guards if Neal's being held captive. Hook told them about the Echo Cave. "I've lost half my crew in those rock walls. The only way to rescue someone from inside is to tell a secret".

A little nervous Tally asked "would any secret do"?

Hook answered "It has to be your darkest secret. The Echo Cave gets its name from an old saying; the deeper the lie, the more truth in its echo. To rescue someone the cave demand you must reveal a truth about yourself, a secret you would never admit to anyone".

Emma said "this is ridiculous".

Hook mentioned "don't kill the messenger love".

Emma said "even if we spill our guts how do we know Neal is still alive in there"?

"Because this is what Pan wants, he wants us to rescue him. He wants us to reveal our secrets he believes once we do our secrets will destroy us".

They went into the caves are far as they could until they came to a bottomless chasm with a bamboo cage on the other side. Emma could see inside the cage was Neal and they whispered each other's names that echoed off the walls. "Daddy" Tally called as she tried to get closer but Emma pulled her back afraid she'd fall in the chasm.

Mary-Margaret said "it's got to be a hundred feet across".

David added "even if we fashioned some sort rope there's nothing to attach it to".

Emma asked "so how do we get across"?

Hook replied "I've told what needs to be done".

Emma said "so what? Someone tells their secret and they sprout wings".

"I don't know "said Hook "only what I've been told". After a moment of silence he said "so who wants to go first"?

Seeing no one wanted to he said "alright I'll go first, I kissed Emma".

"What"? said David.

Emma said "Tally saw us so it's not exactly a secret".

Hook said "my secret is what the kiss exposed. I never thought I'd be capable of letting go of my first love, of my Milah to believe I could find someone else, that was until I met you".

Suddenly a bridge to the other side started David was going to go next but Mary-Margaret went first. "Ever since the curse broke and we found each other, and we found Emma, in all that happiness there's been something I haven't wanted to admit. Our daughter is a beautiful, strong and amazing woman whom I love very much and of who I could not be more proud of, but she's all grown up. And as much as I want to pretend I'm ok with that I'm not. We missed it David, we missed all of it. What we have with her is unique but it's not what I wanted. We were cheated out of everything, her first smile, her first laugh, her first...everything. When we get off this island and get back to Storybrooke I want another go, I want another baby".

Tally could see what David was thinking, he couldn't give her what she wanted because he couldn't leave. The bridge grew a little more. Now it was David's turn "nothing would make me happier and as much as I know you would be an amazing mother it's not possible, at least not with me". A single tear fell from his eye "When me and Hook went to look for the sextent he was really taking me to find a cure".

Mary-Margaret asked "a cure for what"?

David answered "Dreamshade".

Mary-Margaret said "the Lost Boy's, you pushed me out of the way".

David answered "I wasn't fast enough, I was hit. But the cure it comes at a price, I can't leave Neverland, if I do I'll die instantly".

The bridge was almost finished "and there's more" David continued "I wasn't the only one poisoned".

Tally said "I was poisoned too when that Lost Boy attacked me mommy didn't get to me fast enough. Grandpa got some water but I was so mad at mommy kissing Hook I poured the water out, I'm still going to die".

The bridge was finished and Emma crossed with tears knowing she was going to lose her little girl. She tried used her sword to break the cage but Neal said "Emma, it's not use you know that's not how this works".

Emma took a deep breath "when I heard you were here, that you were alive I should have been happy but I wasn't. I love you and I always will but I've lost you twice, once when I was seventeen and the betrayal almost destroyed me. The second time was not too long ago when you fell through the portal badly injured and all that pain rushed back twice as bad. I was hoping this was a trick, that you were dead because it would be easier to put you behind me because I'm not sure I could handle it if I lost you a third time". The cage disappeared, Emma and Neal wrapped their arms around each other.

As they left the Echo Caves they were all a little comfortable. Neal thanked them, David replied "don't thank us just yet, we still need to rescue Henry".

Hook said "we found your star map, the question is do you know how to use it".

Neal answered "if we can get Henry I can get us home".

Hook uncomfortably said "then let's get Tinkerbelle and retrieve the boy".

As Mary-Margaret, David and Hook left Tally was going to go Emma said "Tally no, just sit down and try not moving too much". Then she took Neal to one side and said "about what I said, I'm sorry. I wish I could change how I feel but I can't".

Neal answered "after everything we've been through you don't need to apologise for how you feel. I got a secret too Emma, my secret is I'm never going to stop fighting for you".

With a glance at Tally Emma said "and now we have a new problem, I don't want to lose both my children" her voice was cracking.

Neal hugged her "I don't want to lose them either. Tally has two choices; die or stay here forever".

Emma asked "so what do we do"?

Neal replied "there's nothing we can do right now, we can only hope we can save Henry and in the process find a way to cure Tally that doesn't include staying here".


	7. Shadows

Chapter 7

Shadows

Everyone was sat in their camp as Neal told them how he got off the island. "Pan's shadow, that your way off the island"? Emma asked.

Neal answered "unfortunately it's the only way".

Tally mentioned "but Pan said he let you escape".

Neal said "but it worked, and it can work again".

David said "we thought you learnt how to navigate the stars".

"Oh I know how to navigate the stars" Neal replied "but I can't fly".

Mary-Margaret said "I'm guessing that's where the shadow comes in".

Neal said "that's why we have to steal his shadow"

"Steal it, we've never been within ten feet of Pan unless he wanted us to be" Emma replied. "Sneaking up on him to steal his shadow, that's insane and impossible".

Hook mentioned "except Pan's shadow is rarely ever with him. It's an entity on to itself. It can carry out his orders from miles away".

Tally asked "how can his shadow not be with him"?

Emma said "in the story he chased his shadow in a nursery, in a movie the actor playing Pan said "he expected he and his shadow to join together like drops of water".

Neal mentioned "but it means we can capture his shadow without needing to be anywhere near him, as long as you know where to look, I know where to look".

Emma said "looks like you and I are on shadow duty".

"As am I" Hook said inviting himself along. "This trek won't be easy you could use another veteran of the island".

David said "meanwhile we'll give Tinkerbelle a heads-up, see if she can make good on her promise to get us into Pans camp".

Emma replied "we'll get the shadow and meet up back at Tinkerbelle's. Then we'll get Henry and go home, or at least...we get Henry home. Tally you go with David and Mary-Margaret".

Tally whined "but I want to help".

Emma said "but if you go to Tinks"... Tears started forming in Emma's eyes "let's just say if you have to, I don't want you giving up the ghost sooner than necessary". Tally didn't know what that meant but she could guess.

Things didn't awkward until they were on way to Dark Hollow. To cut their way through Emma gave Neal his cutlass as he went on ahead Emma having noticed tension between Neal and Hook asked "what was that"?

Hook replied "I assumed he heard my secret, and I also assumed you had told him of our shared moment".

Emma asked "why would you assume that"?

Hook replied "I was hoping it meant something".

Emma heard a soft noise from behind her but ignoring it continued talking to Hook. "What meant something is you told us Neal was still alive, thank you. I realise you could have kept Pan's information to yourself".

Hook asked "why would I do that"?

Emma replied "maybe Pan offered you a deal, why else would he tell you.

Hook told her "it was a test to see if I would leave an old friend to die even if that man is in love with the same woman I am".

Emma said "and you chose your friend"?

When Hook asked if that surprised her she replied he was pirate but Hook declared "yeah that I am but I also believe in good form". He got nearer and added "and when I win your heart Emma and I will win it, it won't be because of any trickery, it will be because you want me".

Emma replied "this is not a contest and all I need to think of is how to save my children".

Hook said "and I know you will and when you do, well that's when the real fun starts". Emma heard another noise and this time she knew exactly what it was.

Neal came back to tell them he made a path to Dark Hollow. Emma said "first" she turned around and with her arms folded continued "come out young lady and there better be a good explanation".

Tally warily came out Neal sighed "Sugar Plum, mommy and I told you to go with David and Mary-Margaret".

Tally replied "but I want to help".

"Staying where we tell you would be a great start" Emma said.

Neal picked her up and carried her "we don't want you over exhausting yourself".

They came to an eerie dark spot on the island Tally clutched onto her daddy's shirt tighter. Neal said "Dark Hollow".

Hook asked "so this is where the victims of Pan's shadow reside". Neal answered "yeah, forced to spend eternity in this darkness. Let's be sure not try to join them".

A wind passed and blew out their lantern as they got to the centre of the cove.

Emma asked "so what we just wait for Pan's shadow to show up"?

Putting Tally down and getting out his coconut Neal answered "yeah and when it does we'll be prepared".

Emma asked "going to tell us how that coconut works"? Neal said "you light the candle and the shadows drawn to it. When it gets close enough the flame should suck it in, you put the lid on and it's trapped in here".

Hook said "fine plan except one thing, our lanterns went out so how are we supposed to ignite that thing".

Neal got a lighter from his pocket and showing it to Hook said "welcome to the twenty-first century".

He tried to light the lighter but he had trouble. When Hook tried he didn't have much better luck. Neal said "harder than it looks huh pal".

As he tried to get the lighter back it flew of out Hook's hand and into a log. Picking up the coconut Emma pointed out "we don't have time for this".

As Neal and Hook went to get back the lighter a shadow appeared. Tally screamed alerting them to the shadows presence Emma yelled "we really don't have time for this".

They all pointed their swords at the shadow when two more shadows appeared as Emma asked "is that Pan's shadow"?

Neal said "yes"

Hook asked "what about the other two"?

Neal said "they're victims, the shadow's controlling them".

The shadows dove at them and they just swung their swords and Tally hid behind her daddy.

Suddenly a shadow pinned Hook up a tree, then another one does the same to Neal. Emma quickly grabbed Tally sheilding her from the shadows and backing to a tree stump. Emma looked at Hook and Neal and called out their names. The last shadow tried getting Emma but she just kept swiping her sword.

Tally cried "mommy, somethin's bad happning to Hook and Daddy". Emma looked and saw the shadows that had them were pulling their shadows from their bodies. Neal cried "Emma, take Tally and get out of here".

Hook cried "just go".

Emma only had one idea to save them, she threw her sword down, crouched down and put her hand over the candle in the coconut. All of a sudden the candle was lit and as Neal said Pan's shadows was drawn and sucked in. The other two shadows disappeared saving Hook and Neal. Neal asked "how did you do that"?

Emma said "Regina".

Neal asked "she's teaching you magic".

Emma replied "yeah I guess she is".

On the way back Emma was annoyed at Hook and Neal for fighting over a lighter when they should be focused on saving Henry. She told them the two people she loved the most was Henry and Tally and right now are the only ones who matter. When they got to Tink's Neal said to Emma "you're right, Henry and Tally are the only ones who matter. And if they are all of what came from us being together we did a pretty good job".

Emma smiled "well now let's save our children".

Tally watched and smiled realizing her daddy had one thing Hook didn't which her mommy loved, her and Henry.

 **I've noticed some people have reviewed they don't want Neal to die. Being a firm Swanfire fan myself I don't want to so I'm starting a poll. Who do you want Emma with: Hook or Neal.**


	8. Choices

Chapter 8

Choices

On the way to Pan's camp Emma noticed her parents were more acceptant of David's condition. Mary-Margaret admitted that they talked about it and they decided she would stay on Neverland with him. They all suddenly drew their weapons when they heard someone approach but it was only Regina and Mr Gold. Tally glanced at her daddy ready to jump to Grandpa Gold's defence. Regina said "if this is your version of a rescue party I'd say I got here just in time".

Mary-Margaret asked "what have you being doing"?

Regina answered "same as you, except we actually have a chance, Pandora's box it can trap Pan for eternity simply by opening the lid".

Neal muttered "you didn't me my father was her".

Emma replied "I didn't know".

Tinkerbelle asked "wait the dark one is your father"?

Neal answered "yeah, and he isn't getting anywhere near Henry".

Mr Gold whispered "Bae"

"There's a prophecy that says Henry will be his undoing he didn't come here to protect him he came here to kill him".

Regina took a step back "that's why you didn't want to find him before we got Henry back, because you knew he'd spill your secret".

Everyone started redrawing their weapons again Mr Gold argued "everything I did was to save Henry, to rescue him from Pan".

Emma said "now it makes sense you left before we even made shore".

Mary-Margaret aimed her bow at Mr Gold "you wanted to get to Henry first"

David said "to be on his own".

Hook said "so no one could stop you".

Regina said with much spite "so you can kill him".

"NOOOO" cried Tally running out in front of Mr Gold with her arms outstretched "I believe Grandpa Gold. If he wanted Henry dead he would have done it by now. Why did he even come if he wanted Henry dead? We're not doing good".

Mr Gold said "have I mentioned you're my favourite person"?

Tally smiled sweetly at him then looked back at everyone else saying "and I believe in him".

Everyone had mixed thoughts Hook and Neal still didn't trust him, everyone else was unsure but still cautious. Mr Gold said "you're making a mistake, I don't care if the boy is destined to be my undoing, I won't hurt him".

"Because that sounds just like you" said Regina.

"I told you before I came here to kill Pan and die in the process".

Regina replied "and I told you that wasn't going to happen, not with your survival instincts".

Mr Gold faced everyone "without me you will fail".

Neal said "I think we'll find a way".

Mr Gold said "quick question Bae, where is Henry? Because last I saw him you had him".

Nervously Neal answered "Pan captured him back".

Mr Gold asked "and who said that was exactly what would happen without me"?

"You did" answered Neal.

Mr Gold said "I've faced him before, I know who we're up against".

Neal said "so tell us what happened between you two"?

"Pan destroyed my father" Mr Gold replied "I know how he thinks and I'm the most powerful amongst us".

Neal said "that why we can't trust you".

Mr Gold replied "I can't give you my dagger, I would if I could".

Neal said "but you can give me Pandora's box, I don't need to trust you if I can stop you".

Mr Gold walked up to them and said "sorry Bae, but no" giving the box to Emma.

Neal asked "why not me"?

Mr Gold said "truthfully, you don't trust me well guess what I don't trust you. You say you made the mistake of trusting me too many times, once was enough for me".

Confused Neal asked "when was that"?

Mr Gold said sadly "any father would give into the darkness if it kept their child in the light. I needed you to forget what happened, your soul was breaking so I had to do what was necessary to save it. I still can't tell you what happened, I need to protect you from the truth".

Neal said "Emma if he so much as lifts a finger to perform magic".

Emma agreed "I'll put him in".

They were about to move about when Tally collapsed, they rushed over to her. Neal and Emma sat her up Hook poured a little water into her mouth which woke her up. Her eyes looked feverish and she was pale. David said "no, not yet" he looked over at Hook.

Hook said "last I checked she still had plenty of time".

Neal knew what he was talking about and lifted her shirt, the Dreamshade was almost at her heart.

David asked "what could have sped it up".

Mr Gold said "a great deal of things, too much exercise for her little body, the stress of not having Henry back, the fear that she could die".

Emma said "no, Tally wasn't afraid of dying. But she did have a big scare recently".

Neal asked "what was that"?

Emma looked at him in disbelief "you, seeing you nearly have your shadow ripped off. I know I was scared so she must have been too".

Neal looked at Tally and asked "were you scared Sugar Plum"?

She nodded crying knowing where this was going.

Mr Gold said "whatever the reason, she's dying, she might make it to tomorrow but no further than that".

Hook said "Emma, Neal, it's your call, what do you say"?

Emma and Neal looked at each other and nodded "get the water" Emma said crying.

"No" Tally sobbed.

Emma said "sorry sweetheart but this might be the only thing that can save your life".

Regina took Hooks hand so she could teleport to the spring with Hooks mind navigating the way. Once they got the water they teleported back and poured the water in her mouth. Once she was cured she pouted, folded her arms, and stood with Mr Gold.

On the way to the camp Neal said to Tally "I'm sorry Sugar Plum but your mother and I were trying to save you".

Tally said "but now I can't leave. I'd rather be with you and mommy when I die than live forever here without you".

Emma went over to Hook and said "Hook, we need to talk".

Hook replied "when I woman says that you're rarely in for a pleasant conversation".

Emma asked "there has to be a way for David and Tally to leave".

"There isn't" Hook answered

Emma replied "you told me what happened to your brother, I know it can't be easy to talk about".

Hook said "then let's not. The water that cured them from Dreamshade is connected to the island, if they leave the connection is broken and the Dreamshade will kill them".

Emma suggested "what if we take some of the water with us, that way they stay connected, they can stay alive in Storybrooke"?

Hook asked "for how long, once the water is gone the Dreamshade will take their lives".

"Unless there was another cure" said Mr Gold gaining their attention. "Finally interested in what I have to say, thought I wasn't to be trusted".

Emma said "you're not, but to keep my family I'll take my chances".

Mr Gold said "if you remember I too was poisoned with Dreamshade by a cowardly pirate" looking right at Hook "yet"...

"And we know how you survived" said Emma. "The candle that takes another person's life, David and Tally are not that selfish, right"?

Tally looked up at Emma and replied "yes mommy, I can't save my life if it kills someone else".

Mr Gold added "after my near death experience I discovered much about the poison. I'd been in the middle of creating an elixir in my shop, when we get back home I can finish it".

Emma said "what's your price"?

Mr Gold "from Tally, an adorable and faithful granddaughter who believe, just a smile. But for David, this is quite the favour I would expect something of equal weight in return".

Neal said "no, when we get to Storybrooke you're going to save David because it's the right thing to do, no deals, no favours

Looking at his son he replied "as you wish".

They were at the perimeter Emma said "okay, Tink will sneak us in the back like we planned. Then stays back with Tally while we grab Henry, in and out simple".

Tally asked "why can't I stay back alone"?

Emma said "because you being alone cause's problems, we're so close to getting Henry back I want to know you're alright". She looked at Neal and Hook "you good on Pan patrol"?

Neal patted his bag "locked and loaded".

Mr Gold said "do you mind if I"... he slipped Hook's sword from his sheath. "Borrow this. You say no magic I agree, but I'm not going in there with nothing but my good looks".

As he moved forward Hook said "I on the other hand".

David tossed him a dagger "here in case your good looks fail you".

Grabbing it Hook said "thanks mate".

Emma said determinedly "let's get Henry".

Just outside the camp they could see loads of Lost Boys Mr Gold said "can I at least use magic on these boys"?

"No" said Neal.

Regina said "I'll do it"

Mr Gold asked "do you remember the spell"?

She looked at him with an annoyed look and with a wave of her hand all the Lost Boys fell asleep.

They all rushed in but with no problems Neal asked "where's Pan"?

Emma replied "I don't know" looking around.

Neal called back "it's clear you can come in".

Tink and Tally wondered into the camp Emma called "Henry".

They heard a little voice call for help following the sound Emma found a young girl in a cage a lot like the one Neal had been in.

When Emma got closer the young girl said "you're an adult".

She said "my name's Emma, I'm looking for my son".

"Wendy" Neal said coming over.

The girl asked "do I know you"?

Neal told her "it's Baelfire".

Emma asked "you two know each other"

Neal answered "yeah, we do".

"Bae" Wendy said as Neal tried to break her cage open with a coconut. "Is it really you"?

Neal replied "yeah it's me, what are you doing here"?

Wendy said "I thought if I got here I could save you".

Neal asked "you came to save me"?

"Wendy said "well I couldn't bear for you to be without a family not after you told us your mother and father were both dead".

Mr Gold asked "you told her I was dead".

Neal said "easier than telling the truth, my father abandoned me".

After they'd gotten Wendy out they put a blanket around her and asked her about Pan and Henry. "Wendy since you've been here have you seen my son"? Neal asked. "His name's Henry".

Wendy asked "you have a son"?

Neal replied "yeah, Pan needs his heart".

Emma asked "has he said anything about the heart of the truest believer"?

"No" Wendy said shivering "sorry, he never mentioned anything about a heart".

Mr Gold glared at her and declared "she's lying". As he walked menacingly towards Wendy Neal and David jumped up to keep him away from her. "Where is he"?

David asked "what are you doing"?

Mr Gold answered "I've carried enough lies in my life to recognize that burden, she knows where Henry is".

Neal turned back to Wendy "is that true"?

Wendy said "you don't understand".

Mary-Margaret said "you're working with Pan".

Wendy replied "he's keeping John and Michael alive, but only so long as I do as he says".

Mr Gold said "whatever Pan promised you he will go back on his word".

Wendy asked "why should I trust a man who abandoned his own son".

Regina replied "because your brothers did. They trusted a woman named Belle and helped her get this... box so we can defeat Pan".

Wendy whispered "they're okay".

"For now" Mr Gold said "and only for so long as we succeed".

Neal said "we will save John and Michael, I swear, but right now I need your help, please".

Wendy thought about what they said then confessed "he told Henry he needs his heart to save magic, but it's a lie. He needs it to save himself".

Hook asked "what do you mean"?

Wendy said "Pan is dying, he needs the heart of the truest believer to absorb all the magic in Neverland. Once he does he'll be immortal, and all powerful.

Mary-Margaret asked "what happens to Henry"?

Wendy replied "well, it's a trade, when Pan lives, Henry will die".

David asked "how do we stop Pan".

Wendy said "Pan took Henry to Skull Rock, but you haven't got much time".

David said "we need to stay behind to guard the Lost Boys when they wake up".

Tally said "but they're mean".

Emma said "you don't need to stay behind".

Mary-Margaret replied "no he'd right, when you get Henry home tell him we love him".

Emma replied "you can tell him yourself, when you get back from dead man peak". She looked at David "Gold has been working on an antidote back in his shop so you can survive in Storybrooke, we just need to take some more of the water".

Mary-Margaret wrapped her arms around Emma "you didn't give up" she looked over at Mr Gold "thank you".

Mr Gold replied tersely "apparently, that's all I need these days".

Hook said "Tink and I will take care of things here and meet you back on the Jolly Roger".

Mary-Margaret said "if your father and I don't make it back you get Henry home".

Emma declared "we're all going home.

Regina said "so the four of us go to save Henry, The Charming's are going to get more water from Dead Mans Peak, and the pirate and Tinkerbelle are restraining Lost Boys".

Emma asked "out of those which do you think is the safest"? she glanced over at Tally.

Neal said "it doesn't matter, Tally didn't go with Mary-Margaret and David when we went to Dark Hollow and I know you well enough to know you didn't permit her coming along here meaning she snuck along. She wants to be with us, and she wants to save Henry so she'll come to Skull Rock with us, at least if we let her we know to keep an eye on her".

They sailed to Skull Rock as they approached Tally said "it's scary".

Neal said "don't worry sugar plum, mommy and daddy are here".

To change the subject Emma asked "so the Darlings were you first foster family"?

Neal answered "yeah, sort of, just without child services or money or the system".

Emma asked "then how did you end up with them"?

Neal said "I was there barely a week. It wasn't long after I came to the land without magic, I was living on the streets and was starving. One day while searching for food in trashcans I spot an open window. I think surely I might be able to sneak into their kitchen and steal a morsel since they probably had more than enough. When I climbed in the window I was sure when I saw three loaves of bread on the table. I started ripping pieces off one loaf and stuffing pockets. When Wendy came in she armed herself witha candlestick to hit me but when she saw I was only stealing bread she realised I was only hungry, she actually offered me the other two loaves. She let me hide in the crawl space in her nursery and she'd sneak me food. After a few days her parents discovered me when Wendy was bringing me food. I thought they's throw me out or send me to the workhouse but instead they let me stay as a part of the family. Wendy and her brothers told me about the magic shadow from another world that had been coming. I warned them not to trust the shadow but Wendy didn't listen, she went with the shadow to Neverland. They'd given me a bed but I slept on the window seat that night. Wendy came back in the morning, she told me I was right, the shadow only let her come back because it didn't want a girl, and it was going to come back fro one of her brothers. I helped them to try a prevent the shadow from taking anyone. We locked the window and put jacks on the window seat but the shadow still got in. We ran towards the crawl space but Micheal didn't get there. I rushed in front of him and told the shadow I'd go with him but he'd have to promise never to bother this family again. As the shadow was taking me I thanked Wendy for making me a part of her family".

Emma said "so that's what you meant by when the youngest was in danger you took his place".

Neal replied "being a family means doing anything to protect each other".

When they arrived Emma looked at the footprints recognizing the sole pattern said "these are Henry's shoes".

Seeing where they went Tally said "then he went this way". Tally ran to where the footprints lead but then suddenly she was thrown back into Neal.

Neal asked "what was that"?

Mr Gold said "Pan cast a protection spell"

Regina replied "there has to be a way to break it". She gathered a fire ball and threw it into the protection spell but it rebounded.

Covering Tally's head Neal yelled "careful with that

"Try all you like Pan's magic is too powerful, at least for you" Mr Gold said. He walked though the protection spell with no problem.

Seeing everyone else's confusion he explained "the spell is designed to keep anyone who casts a shadow from entering".

"And you don't have one" Neal realised, "you were telling the truth about ripping your shadow off".

Tally said "see Grandpa Gold wants to save Henry".

Mr Gold said "he wouldn't leave anything to chance. He knows I don't have a shadow which is why he cast the spell he did. This isn't about keeping you out, it's about drawing me in. He knows I won't give up the chance to finish what I came here to do".

"You really did come here to save Henry" Neal realised.

Mr Gold said "Mrs Swan-Cassidy I need the box to capture Pan".

As Emma was about to hand him the box Regina took it and threatened "you better come through or I'll make whatever Pan had planned for you look like Childs Play, understand"?

Mr Gold took the box "a simple good luck would have sufficed".

Tally cried "good luck" as Mr Gold walked away.

After a while of waiting Regina asked "what are we supposed to do, just wait"?

Neal asked "what about the spell my father used to rip off his shadow"?

Regina answered "don't you think if I knew how to do that I would have done it already".

Tally said "too bad we can't go into the shadows, we wouldn't have a shadow then.

Emma said "you just gave me an idea, the moon".

Regina repeated "the moon"

"The moon is what casts our shadows, what if there was a way to block it out using magic".

Neal asked "like an eclipse, is that even possible".

Regina said "maybe".

Emma said "so"

Regina admitted "I need help".

Emma asked "with magic"?

Regina said "it requires a lot, time to see how much those magic lessons I've given you have paid off".

Tally said "they paid off in Dark Hollow, that's how mommy saved daddy and hook".

Regina said "so you got a little extra practice, follow my lead". Regina held out her hands so Emma did the same and slowly the moon got covered over.

They got to Henry in time to see him rip out his own heart. As they all ran out Neal yelled "Henry stop".

When Henry saw him he said "dad, you're alive".

Neal said "yeah I am. Now listen Pan is lying, whatever he's telling you to do don't".

Pan said "pleasure to see you too Baelfire, not to mention the saviour, the evil queen" and then he looked at Tally "and you, aren't you daddy's little Sugar Plum fairy".

Emma said "Henry, you have to get away from him he trying to hurt you".

Henry replied "no, the heart of the truest believer, it's what's going to save magic, it's going to save all of you.

Regina said "no it's not, this was never about magic, the only one Pan's interested in saving is himself".

Henry replied "no, that's not true".

Pan said "of course it's not true"

Neal said "yes it is. Pan can't live without you dying, if you give up your heart it's going to kill you

Pan said "they're trying to stem your belief but don't let them." He put a hand on his shoulder and added "remember every hero gets tested".

Emma called "Henry I know what being a hero look like and this is not it".

Henry looked at his heart and asked Pan "why would they lie".

Pan declared "your family doesn't care about Neverland Henry. They know if you give up your heart to save it you'll have to stay. They're being selfish because they don't want to lose you".

"You have to trust us" begged Emma

"Trust" barked Pan. "I'm the only one who's ever been honest with you Henry, the only one who's ever believed in you".

Neal said "hey Henry, we believe in you buddy".

Emma added "because we love you".

Regina added "more than anything".

Tally finished "in the whole widest world".

Henry said "and I love all of you" he looked at his heart again and said "which is why I have to do this, I'm sorry".

"NO" they all cried as Henry pushed his heart into Pan's chest.

A pulse of magic flew over Neverland, the force had thrown Tally, Emma, Neal and Regina back. When he sat up they saw Henry on the ground and Pan had risen off the ground.


	9. Last Chance

Chapter 9

Last Chance

They rushed over to Henry, Emma turned to Pan and said "what did you do to him".

Pan came down and said "oh I didn't do anything, it was Henry, he gave me his heart of his own free will".

Tally accused "you tricked him".

Pan asked "your point"?

Emma said "we're taking it back" She lunged at Pan but he vanished and reappeared behind her with Pandora's box.

Pan said "I don't think you have it in you, Rumplestilskin didn't".

Tally asked angrily "what did you do with Grandpa Gold"?

Pan answered "just what he was planning to do to me. If he couldn't hurt me what makes you think any of you can".

Emma nipped him with her sword and asked "how'd that feel".

Pan replied "like a tickle" and with that he flew away.

Regina held her hands over Henry and he started to glow. Tally asked "what are you doing"?

Regina said "this preservation spell will keep Henry in his condition, in time for us to get to Pan".

Emma asked "you were a lost boy, any idea where he might hide out".

Neal shook his head "No, I know where his compound is, but..."

Tally asked "won't he go there"?

Regina said "it'd be the first place we look for him, He wouldn't be stupid enough to go back there".

Emma said "Regina, that's enough".

Regina yelled "don't tell me what's enough, my son is dying".

"Our son, so I know how you feel" Emma stated.

"You have no idea how I feel," snapped Regina crying "you have your parents, you have a husband and daughter, a pirate who pines for you, you have everything and yet you claim to know how I feel. All I have is Henry and I am not about to lose him because he is everything to me".

Emma calmingly whispered "you're right I don't know how you feel, you want to run the show - run it, how do we beat Pan"?

Regina replied "I don't know".

Neal said "even if we can find Pan, he was powerful before, with Henry's heart I'm not sure if we can hurt him".

Regina said "yes we can". They saw her looking at Emma's sword, it had a trickle of blood on it. "You nipped him, if we can nip him we can hurt him, and if we can hurt him we can kill him".

They took Henry back to Pan's camp and told everyone what happened. "And Pan didn't just take Henry's heart, he took David and Tally's only chance off this island. The Pandora's Box plan backfired, Gold's in there instead of Pan and he has it" Emma summarized.

Mary-Margaret said "so Gold's in a box and David and Tally can't leave".

David said "it's okay Mary-Margaret, I've made peace with it".

Tally argued "I haven't but that doesn't matter".

David agreed "your right, what matters is Henry".

Tally added "and Grandpa Gold, he's more a prisoner than we are".

Regina mentioned "we have maybe an hour before the preservation spell wears off".

Neal said "since he's airborne he could be anywhere on the island".

Hook added "an hour isn't much time, I suggest we start looking".

Regina stomped over to the already awake Felix, Pan's right hand boy. She shouted "WHERE IS HE"?

Felix said smugly "gone" Regina grabbed him "there nothing you can do about it, he's already won, Pan never fails".

Regina threatened "you don't want to talk, how about I make you talk".

She was about to grab his heart when Emma stopped him "Regina wait".

Regina reminded "there's no time".

Emma said "I don't think torture is our best bet here. Look at these kids, they've been to hell and back, we need to try something else".

Regina said "we tried it cute and cuddly, they don't respond to reason, What else can you offer them".

Emma looked at Tally and then Mary-Margaret and answered "what every lost child wants. When we arrived you asked what my skill was and a told you I was a mother, and that's what these boys need".

Neal watched over Henry and Emma talked to the Lost Boys "Listen to me, we're not going to hurt you, you're loyal to Pan I get that. But you are making a terrible mistake. For a long time I thought I was never going to find my family, I was once like you, I was an orphan, I was a lost girl. I was reminded recently that I am not alone, that I have a lot of people who love me. And I never thought that was going to happen. If that can happen to me, it can happen to you".

The lost boy they had captured from before asked "it can, we can get love".

"Yes" said Emma.

He added "I asked Henry about it when your daughter told me she loved you. Henry said it was wonderful to love and be loved.

Emma smiled and replied "it is, it truly is"

Felix said "don't listen to her, Pan is the only family we need".

Emma continued "family doesn't do what he does, Pan lied to all of you, and made you so terrible things. He lied to Henry and convinced him to give up his heart".

A little lost boy mentioned "to save the island"

Emma said "no, to save himself".

Felix said "don't listen, Pan cares about all of us.

Emma said "no he doesn't we care about you and we can save you. We can take you home with us to our land. There's no reason to fear Pan anymore. Until he absorbs the power from Henry's heart he can be stopped"

Mary-Margaret added "you just need to tell us where he is".

Felix warned "leave now while Pan still allows you to breathe".

Emma went over to Felix "where is Pan"?

Felix replied "not telling".

But the little lost boy asked "can you really take us home"?

Felix shouted "SHUT YOUR MOUTH".

Emma said "yes, with your help",

The little lost boy said "his thinking tree".

Felix yelled "NO"!

Another lost boy said "yes, his thinking tree"

Felix screamed "STOP IT, ALL OF YOU".

Seeing Felix agitated told Emma she was on the right track she asked the little lost boy "what is that".

He said "It where he goes when he wants to be alone".

The other lost boy "you can find him there, it's not far".

Felix said "No, don't trust her".

Emma asked "can you tell us where it is".

"Yeah" the little lost boy said "but you have to swear, swear you'll take us with you".

Emma said "I promise, we are going home, all of us".

"The Pixie woods, that's where it is" asked Regina.

The little lost boy said "yes; it's just north of here. It's where the pixie dust used to grow".

Tally gave him a hug "thank you, you're helping save my brother".

He said "I remember hugs, they feel nice".

Emma asked Hook "do you know where it is"?

"Aye" he replied "the whole region is deserted now. No one but Pan has set foot there in, well, forever".

Neal said "then it looks like we're about to make history".

Emma told Neal "no, we need you here, Me and Regina will go, once we get Henry's heart it's going to be a race back. We need help on both ends".

David asked "what do you need from us"?

Neal said "let's gather up the lost boys and get them aboard the Jolly Roger and prepare the ship to fly". They could see some of the lost boys faces light up.

Hook said "then I hope you have a Pegasus sail otherwise we'll be at the mercy of the trade winds".

Neal said "that's why we have Pan's shadows, he'll get us home. As long as you're ship holds together"

Hook said "as long as your plan holds together she will".

Neal said to Emma "Henry is going to be with me the whole time. Nothing's going to happen to him while you two are away".

"Three" said Mary-Margaret "I may be trapped on this island for the rest of eternity so if you think I won't be spending my last moments with my daughter, you're crazy".

Emma said "okay, let's do this, Tally stay with daddy".

Emma, Regina and Mary-Margaret walked to where the lost boys told them Pan's thinking tree was. They gasped seeing Pandora's box lying on a rock. They cautiously walked up to it wondering why it was in plain sight and Pan wasn't. When nothing happened when they were out in the open Mary-Margaret was about to reach for it when Regina said "careful. Pan wouldn't have left it beqhind for no reason".

Mary-Margaret said "it David's and Tally's only way home. Without Gold we're stuck here". She was about to take it when a vine came out of the tree and wrapped around her, then around Emma, and then Regina. It pulled them to the tree then wrapped around all of them tying them to the tree.

Pan came into view from behind the tree "are you still at it? Don't you know, Peter Pan never fails" he said picking up the cutlass Emma dropped. "I didn't expect you to find me, then again I shouldn't be surprised, you're mothers quite tenacious about your offspring. Believe it or not I understand that, but if you're looking to save Henry there's only one place you'll be reunited. In death. You four don't know when to give up."

Emma asked confused "four".

Pan pointed to Regina "one", then pointed at Emma "two", then at Mary-Margaret "three" then pointed behind him "four".

Emma had thought he was pointing at Gold until he moved aside and they saw Tally holding the box looking terrified. "Tally, you're supposed to be with Daddy" said Emma.

Tally stammered "b-but I w-want to ...save Henry and G-Grandpa Gold". She waved her hand over Pandora's box but nothing happened, she tried again but still nothing happened.

Pan decided to explain "that box won't open, of course if you wanted it to open, you'd need the real one" revealing the real box in his hand. "Do you really think I'd be so stupid as to leave the real box where anyone could get it"? Tally dropped the fake one and darted to her mother before a vine wrapped around her causing her to squeal.

They all tried to get free Pan came over "having trouble moving, not surprising given where you are. You see what's hastening in your demise is your regret".

Emma asked "what are you talking about"?

"This tree is the site of a very important event. I abandoned my boy here many years ago" Pan told them.

Regina asked "you have a son".

Pan replied "I'm older than a look, and as I told him a child can't have a child."

Emma said "if you have a child you must regret losing him too".

"But I don't, quite the opposite actually, you see I have him all boxed up so I don't lose him again" Pan said holding up Pandora's box.

"Rumplestilskin is your son" Regina said.

"That he is" Pan said.

Mary-Margaret said "how is that possible you're"...

"Younger than him" suggested Pan "Not really, just like you and your daughter".

Regina said "you're a fraud, your magic is weakened, you can't even hurt us, let alone Rumplestilskin".

Pan replied "you're right, but that's why I'm here, this tree will protect me until my magic is restored, and then, well then I get to have some real fun. And I won't ever have to worry about my child again something else we will all soon have in common".

Emma said "there has to be another way".

Pan replied "no, you're not going to get to me. As I said this tree attacks the regret of anyone who comes here. And you, you've got plenty".

Emma replied "you're right, what I regret is not taking a better shot at you when I had the chance".

Pan said "oh that's not all is it? You forget I have your son's heart inside me. I can feel just how much you let him down time and time again".

Mary-Margaret said "leave her alone".

Pan replied "maybe I should, after all what chance did she have of being a good mother, look at the example you set. Abandoning her for twenty eight years".

Tally said "mommy and grandma are wonderful mothers".

Pan replied "well their regret can't be as big as yours, a special big brother who's loved more than you. The whole time you've been here mommy had been more concerned with getting your brother back than your safety. No one could blame you for feeling jealous. But that's not all, you hated him because you can feel him soaking up all your parents love and attention. Now you regret it because now you're losing him".

Tally said "I don't regret anything because there's nothing to regret. Mommy and Daddy love me as much as Henry but he was in more danger than me. I love my big brother".

Suddenly the vines around Tally loosened, Pan looked confused but not concerned, what could a little girl do.

Seeing Tally's situation Regina asked Pan "are you done"?

"Last words from the Queen" declared Pan. "Perhaps a death bed confession from the one who has the most to regret of all".

Regina said "one problem with that, I did cast a curse that devastated an entire population. I have tortured and murdered. I've done some terrible things, I should be overflowing with regret but I'm not". She broke free from the vines braking the vines around Emma and Mary-Margaret "because despite all I've done it got me my son".

Tally made a dash to get the real box while Regina grabbed into Pan's chest and pulled out Henry's heart. She said "now let's save Henry".

They dashed to the ship Neal called over "Henry's here" as they all came over he added "and you young lady needs to start doing as your told". Regina put Henry's heart back and they waited to see Henry come back but nothing seemed to happen. Just when all hope seemed lost Henry gasped awake and shot up being engulfed in a hug by both his mothers. The knocked over by Tally running into him to give him a hug crying "Henry".

Neal said "take it easy Sugar Plum. Your brother needs to have a rest".

He said "I'm sorry, I wanted to save magic, I wanted to be a hero".

David told him "there's plenty of time for that".

Mary-Margaret added "but now it's time to rest"

Hook said "welcome back young sir. Only the best for our guest of honour, Captains quarters".

Regina said "come one, I'll tuck you in".

Emma said to Tally and said "I think's it's someone else's bed time too. Maybe you can share the Captains quarters with Henry".

And Hook nodded and Tally squeaked "thank you".

Tucking the children into bed Regina said "oh I know that look, that's the look of five hours of Space Paranoids and too much Pizza".

Henry replied "Pizza's good".

From the other side of the bed Tally chimed "and a giant fudge sundae" causing a chuckle from Emma putting Roseberry in bed next to Tally.

Regina waved a hand over Henry making him glow. "That stings" he said.

Emma asked "what does that do".

Regina replied "it protects his heart so no one can ever take it again".

Henry said "thanks mom".

Regina said "we'll be home soon my little prince".

Emma said "And my little princess needs some sleep now it's all over and she's safe. And when we get Grandpa Gold out of his box he can ensure she remains safe". Regina gave Henry his goodnight kiss and Emma gave Tally hers. Emma thought to herself 'now I have around twenty lost boys to attend to'.

Henry said "goodnight Tally".

She replied "goodnight Henry".

They were about to drift off when they heard a zing. They shot up and saw Pan. He hardly noticed her and said "I'm sorry it had to come to this Henry".

Tally backed into the corner furthest from Pan clutching Roseberry.

Henry asked terrified "what, what are doing here"?

Pan replied "I wanted your heart Henry. But your mother took it away from me, and left me for dead. Her mistake".

Pan tried to reach into Henry to get his heart but he was shocked off.

"Oh clever" Pan said "but there's more than one way to get a heart".

He started ripping out Henry's shadow. Tally looked on in terror then reared her head back and yelled out "MOMMY, DADDY".

Everyone burst in including Mr Gold holding Pandora's box. "Hello papa" he said as he opened it. Pan started getting sucked in as he tried hanging onto Henry's shadow. He suddenly lost hold and went inside Pandora's box.

Regina went to Henry as Emma and Neal went over to Tally and held her as she held onto them breathing heavily and crying. Regina said "Henry"

He gasped and said "It's okay, I'm okay".

"Are you sure"?

Mr Gold said "he's a strong boy Regina, you raised him well".


	10. Pans Masquerade

_Chapter 10_

 _Pan's Masquerade_

 _The ship flew over Storybrooke, as they came in for a landing Hook gave David and a Tally a cup of the water to drink the moment they landed. They saw people gathering to welcome them back and cheered as they came off the ship. Everyone reunited with the people they loved. As the Lost Boys came off the ship they knew they'd have to find volunteers to open their homes and hearts to these boys. Mary-Margaret asked David "how are you feeling"?_

 _"_ _Pretty good, I think the water must be working" he replied._

 _"_ _Aye it is" said Hook. "Dreamshade over took my brother the moment we returned home"._

 _Mary-Margaret said "Gold can find a cure, you'll be okay"._

 _Hook turned to Tally "how about you young lass, how are you feeling"._

 _She said "hungry, can we go to Granny's for Hot Coco with Cinnamon."_

 _Emma replied "sure sweetheart, I must admit there was a moment there I wasn't sure we were all going to make it out of that place"._

 _David said "well we did"._

 _Seeing Regina all on her own Mary-Margaret said in a loud voice "and we owe a lot of it to her, Regina helped save us all"._

 _Before going to Granny's Mr Gold put the box in a compartment in the floor of his shop. "Once I seal the box away in here no one can break the spell but me". She waved his hand and the compartment dissappered._

 _Henry said "and you're not going to do that"?_

 _Mr Gold replied "believe me I want Pan trapped as much as you do"._

 _Tally asked "are you sure he can't get out"?_

 _Mr Gold said "absolutely"._

 _Tally said "when he appeared on the ship it was so scary"._

 _Neal said "well he's never getting out of there Sugar Plum"._

 _Emma looked at Henry and said "Pan isn't getting free, he'll never hurt you again Henry"._

 _Regina added "we'll never let anything hurt you"._

 _Pointing at where the compartment was Mr Gold said "trust me, as long as I'm alive that boy will never see the light of day"._

 _At Granny's everyone was celebrating, Henry was sitting next to Tally who was finishing her Hot Coco with cinnamon. "Aren't you going to have your Hot Coco Henry" she asked._

 _He pushed it towards her "go ahead little sis"._

 _As Tally drunk his Hot Coco with cinnamon Emma came up holding something behind her back "look what I have for you". She brought out his book, but Emma found it odd Henry looked indifferent, last time he'd been separated from his book and she brought it back to him his face lit up. "Well don't look so excited, we thought you'd want it, especially since you just lived a fairy tale of your own"._

 _Henry smiled and took it "right, thanks"_

 _Emma asked "are why alright"?_

 _Henry said "yeah, I'm great"._

 _Tally asked "can you read some of your book to me._

 _Henry opened it and started reading._

 _Later the celebration was still in full swing and Henry was still reading to Tally. Emma came up to them "sorry kids, it's bedtime"._

 _Neal came up and said "at least tonight you can sleep in the comfort of home..., and know no monsters are coming to get you"._

 _The kids got out of the booth Emma said "say goodbye to Regina"._

 _Regina said "goodbye, I didn't realise it was getting so late, it's going to be hard to let you out of my sight"._

 _Henry suggested "maybe you don't have to, maybe I could stay with you tonight"?_

 _Regina said happily "of course"._

 _Emma replied "okay, call me tomorrow and let me know what time you want me to pick you up"._

 _Regina said "okay Henry, let's go home"._

 _Tally hugged Henry which he seemed to flinch at and left with Regina's arm around him._

 _Neal said "I'm sure he's fine, he'll be back with us tomorrow"._

 _Emma said "I'm probably paranoid, but something just seems off about Henry"._

 _Tally said "his hug felt strange"._

 _During lunch the next day David said "I must have really missed this because it never tasted better"._

 _Mary-Margaret replied "there was a point you thought you'd never have Granny's food again". She took a bite of her own food and added "and after nothing but nuts and berries it's bound to taste better in comparison"._

 _Mr Gold put a bottle on the table and said "perhaps you'd like to wash it down with this"._

 _Mary-Margaret said "is that"..._

 _Mr Gold said "an elixir, I'm a man of my word. This shall cure your Dreamshade once and for all"._

 _David asked "and I owe you nothing"._

 _Mr Gold said "on the house, but we are family, should I ever need a favour I'm sure you'd be more than willing". As he walked off David took a swig._

 _Mary-Margaret asked "how do you feel"?_

 _David kissed her and answered "like I want to give you that baby you wanted". Mary-Margaret smiled and then it fell "what's wrong"?_

 _Mary-Margaret said "ask him"._

 _David turned around and saw Neal take a drink of his coffee and checked his watch._

 _They walked over to him and saw the bottle on the table, and thought 'wasn't Tally suppose to get it first'? "What's wrong"? asked Mary-Margaret._

 _Neal replied "Emma and Tally were supposed to meet me for lunch and haven't showed up yet"._

 _David asked "and when were they supposed to show up"._

 _Neal's eyes cast down and Mary-Margaret said "a while ago"._

 _Neal said "it's Henry, she's still worried about him. She's always looking for the next mission. I always have to coax her into taking a break. Every time she got one bail-jumper she'd go to sleep and then demand the next one"._

 _David looked at Mary-Margaret said "now who does that sound like"?_

 _Neal raised an eyebrow and Mary-Margaret asked "you think that's me"?_

 _David replied "you were worried nonstop the whole time you were pregnant with Emma. If it wasn't the unicorns vision and was Regina's threat. I'll go get Emma"._

 _"_ _Hey, aren't you late for lunch" said David finding Emma and Tally the by waterfront._

 _Tally said "mommy's still worried about Henry"._

 _Emma added "even Tally thinks something's off about Henry"._

 _David asked "because he asked to spend the night at Regina's"._

 _Emma said "yes and last time I gave him back his story book his whole face lit up, last night he barely recognized his story book"._

 _Tally said "his hug felt different, Henry's hug are always tight and I can feel the warmth of his heart, last night his hug was loose and ice cold"._

 _David said "after what he went through in Neverland he's probably still shaken up. As for Regina, she did help us save him and she did raise him until you came into his life. He come back tonight, I wouldn't worry about it"._

 _Emma said "but I can't shake this feeling something bad is going to happen"._

 _Tally said "mommy's right, bad stuff happens"_

 _Emma said "every time I think I can relax some sort of disaster comes up. The downside of being the Saviour is I don't get a vacation"._

 _David said "maybe something bad will happen but that makes it more important to look for the good moment's in-between. Life is made up of moments bad ones, good ones but they're all worth living"._

 _Emma asked "and you think a simple lunch will be a good moment"._

 _David said "yes, it will be normal, and after_ everything _that's a rare occurrence"._

 _Emma and Tally exchanged looks and realised he was right "come on I'll give you a lift to Granny's"._

 _As they arrived at Granny's they heard a woman scream. They saw Hook, Tinkerbelle and Neal run out. Neal asked "where'd that scream come from"?_

 _Hook said "I was asking myself the same thing"._

 _They heard the scream again and they ran to find the shadow chasing mother superior and then ripped her shadow off._

 _By the time they reached her she was dead Emma saw that Tally was scared and held her._

 _David said "I thought the shadow was trapped on the ship"_

 _"_ _Aye it was" said Hook "and the shadow only takes orders from one person"._

 _Regina arrived with Henry as David and Emma covered Mother Superior. It would take something very powerful to kill a fairy, let alone the Blue Fairy. Regina asked "what happened"?_

 _David said "the shadow, it killed her"._

 _Regina asked "Pan's shadow? How is that even possible? I trapped it on the ship"._

 _Emma said "somehow it broke free"._

 _Neal said "Hook, let's go back to the ship and get the candle, if it strikes again we need to be able to capture it"._

 _Emma said "Pan is doing this I know it"?_

 _Regina replied "but he's trapped in a box under the floor of Gold's shop"._

 _Emma pointed out "who else would be doing this"._

 _Tally added "Hook said the shadow only takes orders from Pan"._

 _Worried Henry said "so Pan can still hurt me"?_

 _Regina said "we don't know that"._

 _Mary-Margaret said "but we have to assume he's still a threat_

 _Emma added "and he's after Henry"._

 _Henry asked "then what am I doing here"?_

 _David agreed "he's right, he's not safe out in the open"._

 _Henry turned to Regina "you'll protect me, right"?_

 _"_ _Yes, of course" she replied._

 _Emma told them "go, we'll take care of the shadow"_

 _As they walked away Emma said "Regina wait, keep a close eye on Henry"._

 _Regina said "I just said I would"._

 _Emma said "it's just he doesn't seem himself"_

 _Regina snapped "you mean because he asked for me"._

 _Emma replied "I didn't mean it like that"._

 _Regina said "I think you meant it exactly like that. You just can't stand the fact I'm his mother too, and maybe just maybe he wants me when he's frightened. You forget I've got ten years of soothing his nightmares under my belt. He's fine"._

 _Emma said "It's not about you Regina, I just have this gut feeling"._

 _Regina replied "then maybe you can use that gut feeling to find shadow instead of obsessing over who's going to comfort our son"._

 _"_ _Grandpa Gold" Tally yelled running up to him._

 _Seeing the distress on her face Mr Gold "what's wrong sweetheart"?_

 _Emma came up and said "Pandora's box, give it to me"._

 _Mr Gold asked "and why would I ever do that"._

 _Tally said "the shadow killed the blue fairy"._

 _Mr Gold said "but that's not possible"._

 _Mary-Margaret said "none of us know how, but Pan must be controlling the shadow from inside the box"._

 _Belle asked "but why ask it to kill the blue fairy, shouldn't he ask it to try and free him"._

 _Emma said "we can ask him when we open the box"._

 _Mr Gold said "you want to let Pan out, are you crazy"?_

 _Tally said "Henry's in trouble, please Grandpa Gold "._

 _Mr Gold replied "for some reason I don't think letting Pan out is going to change that". Then Mr Gold reminded them "and in all due respect Mrs Swan-Cassidy we barely survived in apprehending him the first time. If I've learnt anything, it's not to tempt fate"._

 _Emma said "I'm not looking to apprehend him, I'm looking to end him. Wouldn't you like to be sure he's gone for good"._

 _Mr Gold thought that would be nice and asked "what did you have in mind"?_

 _They drove up to the town line Mr Gold said "there's no magic beyond the town line. If we were to release him outside Storybrooke he'd be powerless to fight back"._

 _Emma said "oh no, I'm doing this"._

 _Mr Gold reminded "I can cross the town line and retain my memories"._

 _Emma said "it's not about that, there's no magic over there. In all due respect the real world is my expertise" She walked onto the other side of the town line and got out her gun. She said "I going to deal with Pan on my terms"._

 _Mr Gold replied "he is my father"._

 _Emma said "it's my hunch," she held out her gun ready to shoot Pan once he was released. If I fail, you're more than welcome to pick up the pieces"._

 _Mary-Margaret said "Emma, be careful"._

 _Mr Gold waved his hand over the box and as Pan was released he put it on the other side of the town line. Pan looked around, he saw everyone's scared faces. Then he saw Emma pointing a gun at him "mom"._

 _"_ _What"? said Emma._

 _Mr Gold demanded "what are you waiting for? Shoot him"._

 _"_ _Don't, please I'm Henry, Pan he switched our bodies" he said._

 _Mr Gold said "don't listen, this is one of his tricks"._

 _Henry said "no, it's not, he did it just before Mr Gold captured me in the box, I swear"._

 _He tried walking over to her Emma yelled "don't come any closer"_

 _Mr Gold said "shoot him"._

 _Emma said "maybe he's telling the truth, maybe that's why I can't shake this feeling something's off about Henry._

 _Mr Gold said "that what he wants you to believe, if he stepped over this town line we're all dead._

 _Emma said "If you are Henry prove it tell me something only Henry would know"?_

 _Henry said "I got trapped in the mines, I tried blowing up the well, I like Hot Coco with cinnamon, like you, Tally and Mary-Margaret"._

 _Mr Gold replied "this means nothing"._

 _Mary-Margaret agreed "he's right, Henry could have told Pan all this in Neverland"._

 _Tally said "Pan doesn't love us, Henry does, tell us something that only someone who loves us would know"._

 _Henry said "dad's pet name for you is Sugar Plum, Mr Gold you took me and Tally for a carriage ride in New York, Mary-Margaret you gave me my book because you knew it would give me hope, David you gave me my wooden swords so I could start learning to sword fight. Emma, when I lost my book you saw how devastated I was, when you got it back for me I couldn't have been happier. You know how much I love my book"._

 _Emma still held out her gun but he could tell she was starting to believe him . Tally stood in front of him "bend down"._

 _Henry asked "why"?_

 _Tally repeated "bend down"._

 _Henry bent down unsure what Tally was thinking. Tally hugged him and then he hugged her tightly back and just like always with Henry she could feel the warmth of his heart. "He's telling the truth he is Henry. That's why the hug last night felt wrong, because it wasn't Henry"._

 _Emma put her gun away "Henry"._

 _Henry said "mom" and with that they hugged too._

 _Emma said to Mr Gold "promise me you're not going to incinerate us once we step over the town line"._

 _Emma picked up Pandora box, once they stepped over the town line Henry hugged his grandparents while Emma gave Pandora's box to Mr Gold. Mr Gold said "I'm sorry I doubted you Henry, and I'm sorry I put you in this box in the first place"._

 _Henry said "I understand, with how I look I would've done the same thing, you were just trying to protect me"._

 _David said "you're missing the problem here, if he's here where's Pan"?_

 _They rushed to the graveyard, on the way Emma called Neal and told him to meet them at Regina's vault in the graveyard and about Pan switching bodies with Henry. When they got there and Neal saw him he asked "Henry, is that really you"?_

 _Henry said "dad" and they hugged"._

 _David asked "any luck finding the shadow"?_

 _Tinkerbelle told them "not yet"!_

 _"_ _But we'll be ready for it when do" Hook added holding up the candle coconut._

 _Mr Gold said "it's Pan we should be concerned about now. Why are we still up here"._

 _Neal said "it's locked up tight"._

 _Mr Gold said "we'll see about that". His magic wasn't enough "I can open it but it's going to take some time"._

 _As Mr Gold tried to open the vault Neal asked "how do you know Pan was Henry"?_

 _Emma said "we have a very smart little girl. But if Pan's down there I can't use my gun, he's in Henry's body"._

 _David came over "we'll save him"._

 _Emma said "will we? You think I should live my moments even though there terrible things out there"._

 _David and Mary-Margaret said simultaneously "exactly"._

 _"_ _Thanks, but your wrong" Emma said. "I'm the saviour, I don't get the luxury of having moments, it's just not my life. Every time I think I'm going to enjoy myself I can't, because it's never going to stop"._

 _They heard a sniffle and saw Tally Neal said "what's the matter Sugar Plum"?_

 _Tally sobbed "mommy's not happy" she hugged Emma's legs._

 _Emma picked her up "thanks sweetheart I feel better now, why don't you go talk with Henry"._

 _As soon as she was gone Neal asked "do you really feel better"?_

 _"_ _No" Emma answered "how can I. My magic comes with a price, the price of being the saviour is I don't get a day off"._

 _Neal said "okay then, after this we are taking a long vacation to take the weight of the world off your shoulders"._

 _Emma said "Neal, I can't, I..."_

 _The spell on the crypt was broken and they all went in. They found Pan was gone and Regina unconscious on the floor. "All clear" Emma called as Mr Gold used his magic to wake Regina up._

 _"_ _What happened"? Regina asked getting up rather groggy._

 _Emma answered "It's Henry, somehow Pan switched bodies with him"._

 _Regina said "and I fell for it"._

 _Mary-Margaret pointed out "we all did"._

 _Regina said "I wanted to believe what he was saying so badly I missed all the signs. I wanted to believe he still wanted me to be his mother"._

 _"_ _I do" said Henry coming in and hugged Regina._

 _David asked "what exactly did Pan come down here to get"?_

 _Mr Gold saw what had been deserved as placing his hand in front of it knew what it was. "Tell me you didn't keep it down here"._

 _Regina replied "where else would I keep it"?_

 _Emma asked "what is it, what did Pan take"?_

 _"_ _The curse" Mr Gold said "the dark curse. The curse that took everyone in the enchanted forest here"._

 _Regina said "but I already cast it"._

 _Emma said "and I broke it"._

 _Mr Gold informed them "that doesn't mean he can't re-cast it. And this time without your parents true love woven in even you would be powerless to stop it"_

 _Mary-Margaret asked "but we're already in Storybrooke, what would casting the curse do now"?_

 _Mr Gold said "time would stand still just like in Neverland, and he will be in charge"._


	11. What's Normal Now

_Chapter 11_

 _What's Normal Now?_

 _Mr Gold explained "when the curse is cast it's gives it's caster a place that fits their desire. For Regina that was a place where she was in charge and Snow White and Prince Charming couldn't be together"._

 _Emma asked "and for Pan"?_

 _Mr Gold answered "I'm willing to bet it isn't good"._

 _Regina said "the curse was cast to be unstoppable, there's nothing that can be done"._

 _"_ _Actually there is one possible way" said Mr Gold. "The curse can be cast with the scroll itself. But if you're still in the place the curse created the only person who can use it is the person who cast the original curse, that's you Regina"._

 _Regina asked "what must I do"?_

 _Mr Gold said "destroy the scroll, then your curse will collide with his cancelling each other out. I warn you there will be price, a steep one"._

 _Regina asked "Pan has it, how do you suggest we find him"._

 _Mr Gold said "we don't need to. I can cast a spell to return Pan and Henry to their rightful body's. Once Henry is back to his body he only needs to grab the scroll and find us"._

 _Regina said "you're not powerful enough to cast such a spell"._

 _Mr Gold replied "given the right tool I think I could be"._

 _Tinkerbelle said "the black fairy's wand, one of the most powerful fairies to ever exist, well versed in dark magic. The Blue Fairy exiled her but before she did she took her wand"._

 _Mr Gold said "I assume our dearly departed Mother Superior kept it hidden in her residence._

 _David asked "then what are we waiting for lets hit the convent"._

 _Tinkerbelle asked "can I come? I should pay my respects to Blue after all._

 _Mr Gold said "so it's settled you get the wand while the rest of us get back to my shop and I prepare Henry for the spell"._

 _In Gold's shop Emma saw Mary-Margaret looking at a glass unicorn mobile. When Emma came over Mary-Margaret mused "this mobile hung over your crib, it was supposed to hang over your crib"._

 _Emma said "I like the unicorns"._

 _Tally said "so do I, it's pretty"._

 _Emma said "maybe if you're a good girl Grandpa Gold will let you have it"/_

 _Mr Gold and said "call it a gift"._

 _Returning to the subject matter Mary-Margaret said "giving you up when the curse hit was the hardest thing I've ever had to do"._

 _Emma replied "I know"._

 _Mary-Margaret said "sometimes when I look at you I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't had to"._

 _Emma said "I do the same thing with Henry"._

 _Mary-Margaret replied "you were doing, you were"..._

 _"_ _Giving him his best chance" Emma said. "Yeah, but still, things would have been very different if I had kept him. We would have had a normal life, we could have been a famiy. Living in Boston, or someplace else, as a family. But I guess none of that was meant to be"._

 _Regina came in with Belle and Henry, and sat on the bed._

 _Emma turned to Henry sitting on the bed "how are you doing kid"?_

 _Henry replied "fine, I'm just ready to be me again"._

 _Mr Gold preparing the spell said "not much longer Henry, as soon as we have the Black Fairy's wand all will be as it should be"._

 _When David, Neal, and Hook got back David said "She's back, the Blue Fairy, she gave us the wand"._

 _"_ _Yay" said Tally._

 _Emma asked "is that it? Is there anything else"?_

 _Mr Gold replied "there is one last thing". He went over to his cabinet and got out a black cuff._

 _Mary-Margaret asked "what is that"?_

 _Mr Gold replied "this is one of the only useful things I managed to pilfer from Greg and Tamara. It renders anyone with powers utterly powerless"_

 _Seeing it Regina told Hook "I haven't forgotten about that by the way"._

 _Mr Gold asked "Henry, can I see your wrist". Henry put out his wrist and Mr Gold put the cuff on him "I want to make sure that when my dear old dad awakens he's weakened. This will block his powers"._

 _Tally said "so he can't hurt us"._

 _Mr Gold replied "as harmless as a fly"._

 _Henry asked "so what happens now"?_

 _Mr Gold said "I'll enact the spell, you'll fall asleep and when you wake up you'll be back in your rightful body"._

 _Regina added "and you hang on to that scroll, and you come find us as fast as you can"._

 _Henry reminisced "when I gave my heart to Pan I thought I was being a hero, I'm sorry"._

 _David said "you don't need to be sorry, Pan does"._

 _Mr Gold said "it's time". Everyone moved off the bed so Henry could lie down. Mr Gold waved the wand over Henry on a circular movement "keep your eyes on the wand". It didn't take long for Henry to fall asleep._

 _Almost straight away it looked Henry started to spasm that made Tally jump back. Emma asked "what's happening"?_

 _Mr Gold said "Henry's spirit is leaving Pan's body"._

 _Suddenly the spasms stopped Regina said "it worked"._

 _Neal asked "it did work right"?_

 _Mr Gold "of course it did"._

 _Emma stated "right, let's go get our son"._

 _Gold stayed behind in the shop obviously wanted to see his dad when he woke up. They had Granny track Henry's scent, and were running towards the clock tower when Henry came out and ran towards them He cried "it's me, it's me, it worked". He ran in Emma and Regina's arms "Mom I was just with you. I just saw you, you just saw me"._

 _Looking lovingly at hit Regina said "but we didn't see you"._

 _Henry held out the scroll. Emma said "oh he'd got it. Regina now it's up to you". When Regina held the scroll she fainted._

 _Tally said "she's not dead is she"?_

 _Emma checked for a pulse "she's alive, her pulse is fine, she just fainted, from what I'm not sure of"._

 _They called out Regina's name needing her wake up to destroy the scroll. With a gasp she woke up Emma helped her up and asked "what happened? Are you alright"?_

 _"_ _Yes, I'm fine" Regina replied "I'm just..."_

 _"_ _Just what" asked Mary-Margaret. "What happened when you touched it"?_

 _Looking at Henry she replied "what needed to be done"?_

 _Henry asked "mom, are you going to be alright"?_

 _Regina put her hands on his face "the important thing is you will be"._

 _Suddenly the scroll disappeared from her hand and a voice said "no he won't"_

 _They turned to see Pan, Tally ran behind Neal's legs and they all started to back away Hook yelled "he has the"..._

 _"_ _Scroll" Pan finished immobilizing them. "Look at you, a captive audience. I could play with you like a pack of dolls, couldn't I. And I think I'll start with these two" he walked up to Belle and Neal. "You're both so adorable it's hard to decide which one to start with" He looked at Neal "no it's not, you first"._

 _He was about to pull Neal from the rest of the group when Mr Gold pulled Pan away from them "stay away from them" he growled._

 _Pan smirked and asked mockingly "well, how about that, the worm has teeth, Have you come to protect your wuved ones"._

 _Mr Gold replied "I'm not going to let you hurt any of them"._

 _Pan scoffed "I would love to see that"._

 _Mr Gold said "oh you will. Because I have a job to finish and I have to finish it whatever it takes No loopholes. Because what I have to do has a price, a price I'm finally ready to pay ". He looked towards Neal and Belle "I cast the curse to find you Bae, to tell you I made a mistake. To make sure you had a chance at happiness, and that happiness is possible, just not with me. I accept that, I love you Bae. And I love you too Belle, you made me stronger and a better man". Then he looked down to Tally "and you my darling granddaughter, you truly believe in me. When you know someone believes in you it makes it easier to believe in yourself. Grandpa Gold loves you"._

 _Pan smirked "pretty, pretty words, you may believe in yourself but still no magic" he tapped the cuff he'd put on Mr Gold's wrist._

 _Mr Gold said "Oh, but I don't need it, You see you might have lost your shadow but there's one thing you're forgetting"._

 _Pan asked "And what's that"?_

 _It was Mr Gold's turn to smile "so have I. I sent it away with something to hide". He held his hand up and his shadows flew to him dropping the dagger into his hand and flew back into his body._

 _Mr Gold grabbed Pan and their bodies fused together Pan asked "what are you doing"._

 _"_ _You see the only way for you to die is if we both die and now, now I'm ready". He plunged to dagger into Pan's back and he turned back into his adult self "hello Papa"._

 _"_ _In a shaky voice Pan said "please Rumple please, you can stop this, remove the dagger, we can start over, we can have an happy ending"._

 _Mr Gold replied "oh, but I'm a villain, and villains don't get a happy endings". With a final twist of the dagger he and Pan vanished leaving only the scroll behind._

 _With Pan's death the immobiling spell he put on everyone was undone. Belle collapsed onto her knees and cried. Neal was trying to stay strong but there was a glimmer of grief in his eyes. He picked up Tally who was sobbing, taking in as much comfort as he gave. And Regina retrieved the scroll. Emma said "Neal, I'm sorry"._

 _"_ _My father did what he had to do, he saved us. Regina, don't let him die for nothing, Regina"._

 _"_ _What"? She said._

 _Hook said "We're here for a reason, Pan "_

 _Regina said "he'd dead_

 _Hook replied "but his curse still remains so can you stop us or shall we start preparing our souls, because mine in going to take some time"._

 _Leroy came running up "Pan's curse it's here, it's coming in from all sides, there's no escape"_

 _David said "but there's still time, we can stop it"._

 _Regina said sorrowfully "yes"._

 _Emma said "Gold said there was price. Regina what's our price"?_

 _"_ _It's not our price, it's mine. It's what I felt when I first held it I have to give up the person I love most". Everyone knew who she was referring to._

 _"_ _Henry" Emma said._

 _"_ _I can never see him again, I have no choice Gold said when our curses collide they'll cancel each other else. So when I destroy the scroll it will undo what I did"._

 _Mary-Margaret said "the curse that brought us to Storybrooke"._

 _Regina corrected "that created Storybrooke, it doesn't belong here and neither do any of us. It will blink out of existence as if it was never here. And everyone will go back to where they came from, prevented from ever returning"._

 _Emma said "we'll go back to the enchanted forest"._

Regina replied "all of us, but just like with the trigger it only works on those, at the very least conceived in the enchanted forest. But unfortunately the doesn't include _Henry, and Tally. They'll_ _stay here because they were born here"._

 _Emma asked "alone"._

 _"_ _No" Regina said "you and Neal can take them"._

 _Emma said "I don't want to, can't we all go back with everyone"._

 _Regina replied "that's not an option, I can't be with him. If I don't pay the price none of this will work"._

 _Mary-Margaret said "Emma, you have to go"._

 _Emma said "no, I just found you"._

 _Mary-Margaret replied "and now it's time for you to leave us again. For your best chance and theirs"_

 _"_ _No, no" Emma said back "I'm not done, I'm the saviour, I'm supposed to bring back all the happy endings"._

 _Mary-Margaret said "happy ending's aren't always what we think they will be. Look around, you've touched the lives of everyone here"._

 _Emma replied "but we're a family"._

 _Mary-Margaret said "yes, and we always will be. You gave us that"._

 _David said "you can go, go with Neal and your children. You can have your wish and be like everyone else, you can be happy"._

 _Mary-Margaret said "it's time for you to believe in yourself Emma"._

 _Regina said "I've known you for some time now, and all I wanted was for you to get out of my life so I could be with me son. But what I really want is for Henry to be happy with his family. We have no choice you have to go"._

 _That gathered at the town line Mary-Margaret and David group hugged Emma, Neal, Henry and Tally._

 _Henry broke apart from his family and went over to Regina "It's not fair, it all my fault"._

 _Regina asked "what do you mean"?_

 _Henry said "if I never brought Emma to Storybrooke, if I just lived under the curse with you. None of this would be happening. I thought I was alone, I thought you didn't love me But I was wrong"._

 _Regina said "Henry, I wrong too. This isn't your fault, it's mine. I cast a curse out of vengeance. I'm a villain, and you heard Mr. Gold, villains don't get happy endings"._

 _Henry put a hand on her shoulder and replied "you're not a villain you're my mom" and he hugged her._

 _Henry walked over to his family as they went to the car. Regina walked over to them "there's one more thing I haven't told you"._

 _Emma groaned "what is it now"?_

 _Regina said "when I destroy the scroll we'll be sent back to where we came from"._

 _Neal said "prevented from ever returned you already told us that"_

 _Regina said "there's more, nothing will be left, including your memories. It' just what the curse does. Storybrooke won't exist, it will never have existed. And we'll all go back to being stories again"._

 _Emma asked "what will happen to us"?_

 _Regina shook her head "I don't know"._

 _Emma said "doesn't sound like a happy ending"._

 _"_ _It's not, but I can give you one" Regina said._

 _"_ _You can preserve our memories" Emma asked hopefully._

 _Regina replied "N,, I can do what I did to everyone else in this town and give you new ones"._

 _Emma said "You cursed them and they were miserable"._

 _Regina replied "but they didn't have to be. My gift to you is good memories, a good life for all of you. When you cross that town line, you'll have the life you always wished for. You'll have never have given him up, you'll have always been together"._

 _Tally said with tears streaming out her eyes "but means no memories of Mary-Margaret and David and Grandpa Gold"._

 _Regina said "I'm afraid so, but it means no memory of watching him die, or all the terrible things that have happened. They'll be replaced with happy things"._

 _With silent tears Emma said "but none of it will be real"._

 _Regina replied "your past won't but your future will. Now go, you haven't much time, the curse will be here any moment". She kissed Henry's head. Mary-Margaret came up and kissed Emma's head._

 _They rushed into the yellow bug, Emma clutched Neal's hand and Tally clutched Henry's. As the green fog approached Regina ripped the scroll and with that Neal drove over the town line and suddenly new memories replaced the last eleven years._

 _Emma decided to keep Henry when the doctor told her she could change her mind. Emma taught him to walk and talk. When Henry was two and Emma brought Neal back to her motel room to patch him up after saving her from being attack she introduced him to his son. Henry grew up always remembering Neal being there for him. He was the ring bearer when they got married. When he started school Neal and Emma decided Henry couldn't go to a different school every few months. They decided to stay in one place so Henry could have stability. He was excited when he got his baby sister. They all helped teaching Tally to walk and talk. They had always been a family._


	12. A Normal Year, A Magic Future

_Chapter 12_

 _A Normal Year, A Magic Future_

 _It had been a year since Storybrooke was destroyed but the Swan-Cassidy's were blissfully ignorant to it. It was a normal morning Emma got up and made breakfast, Neal woke up the kids and made the beds, Henry lay the table for breakfast and Tally watered the plants. They sat down to breakfast Henry said "mom, you forgot something"._

 _"_ _Right, the Cinnamon" she said getting up. The doorbell went "who's that" she said about to sit down._

 _"_ _It's okay Emma" Neal said "I'll get it"._

 _When he opened the door he saw his kind-of stepfather. "Hey" said Hook._

 _Neal said "hey, after all these years all you can say is hey"._

 _Hook said "okay, maybe an apology is in order, sorry"._

 _Neal asked "for what stealing my mother or handing me over to Lost Boys"?_

 _Hook said "both, but I didn't come for a trip down memory lane. I came here for your family"._

 _Neal said "what"?_

 _Hook said "your memories were changed last year so what you think happened in the past eleven years isn't what really happened. Now you have to remember and go back to Storybrooke"._

 _"_ _Don't think so bucko" said Neal closing the door in his face._

 _As Neal came back Emma asked "who was that"?_

 _Neal replied "no one important"._

 _That evening the whole family went out to have dinner with one of Neal's work friends. "Hi Walsh" Neal said as they arrived at the restaurant._

 _"_ _Nice to see you Neal" replied Walsh "and this must be your family"?_

 _Neal said "yes, this is my beautiful wife Emma and our wonderful kids Henry and Tally. Henry just won the science fair and Tally got a gold star for her drawing in kindergarten"._

 _Walsh said "must say they seem like the family most could only dream of. Treasure them and do what you believe is best for them"._

 _Neal replied "I always do"._

 _As they sat down at the table Walsh said "it's good to finally meet the incredible Emma and your charming children"._

 _Neal said "they're great, I'm trying to convince Emma hey great a third one would be but..."_

Emma interrupted "we have two, that's plenty, that's more then people in China have. And they're both so great why do we need another"?

Walsh said "Strong, beautiful and unafraid to speak her mind, what you do to meet such a rare jewel".

 _Neal said "I don't know but I'm do glad I did"/_

 _Walsh smiled "well the reason I wanted to see you and your family tonight is you're up for a promotion"._

 _Neal said "that's great"._

 _Walsh replied "but I wanted you to know beforehand that it involves working with our branches overseas"._

 _"_ _Oh" Neal said._

 _Emma whispered "it's a good job and I'm not that attached to New York"._

 _Neal whispered back "but our lives are here now and this is overseas"._

 _Walsh said "don't worry, moving abroad is a big decision so I can give you some time to think about it. But if it were me I'd love the chance for an adventure, and the pay to give my family anything they wanted"._

 _Later after they ate Walsh had to use the facilities and Neal went to order some more drinks for his family"._

 _Suddenly a man came up to him and when Neal looked up and said "oh no not you again"._

 _"_ _Nice to see you Neal" Hook replied stretching out the name and then asked "wondering how I know your new name Swan-Cassidy"?_

 _To tell the truth Neal was curious and asked "how"?_

Hook smiled and replied "like I said last year your memories were altered because a curse was threatening the town but to save the town Regina needed to destroy her spell. It would take everyone back from where they came from but it would result to you and Emma being separated from Henry and your Sugar Plum Tally. To stay with them you had to leave but when Regina destroyed the curse nothing would remain including your memories so she replaced them. Now it's back and you need to return so Emma can save her family, Now in case you don't believe me ask yourself how I know the names of your wife and children". Neal looked unsure and sceptical. Hook said "I know it seems insane but it's true, I have some proof" he gave him a pack of Photos. "Find me tomorrow in central part at the entrance to the zoo and I can return your memories" and then Neal left not sure whether he should trust Hook or not.

 _"_ _Your stepfather, how did he find you"? asked Emma later when they were home and the kids went to bed._

 _Neal answered "I have no idea, but he gave me this pack of photos. He said they will prove out memories have been altered"._

 _Emma said "what? Like total recall"?_

 _Neal replied "no idea but let's look at them"._

 _They opened the pack of photos can saw a lot of different photo's There was a few of them at parties with other people they didn't know, they being outside a diner they didn't recognize, one of Henry with a woman with dark hair, one of Emma holding sheriffs badge and one of Neal and Tally in a candle stall. The last two made Neal shudder, the four of them was in the picture with his dad outside in_ _New York city, judging by the empire state building in the background. And the other was his father in a carriage with Henry and Tally like the ones they have in central park._

 _"_ _That's my dad" Neal said,_

 _Emma replied "looks just like you described, but didn't you say if you ever saw your father you wouldn't go near him"._

 _Neal said "I'm wondering how my stepfather got these pictures, especially since there's two my father. If they saw each other one of them wouldn't survive and I doubt it would be be it my dad"._

 _"_ _So what are we doing about him"? Neal whispered the next morning_

 _Emma whispered "if you want answers then we have no choice but to meet with him"._

 _Neal glanced at Henry and Tally and said "I'm not sure what I'm more worried about; my father might have been around them my stepfather being around them"._

 _Emma said "even if we meet with him he doesn't need to ever be anywhere near them"._

 _Neal nodded and said "you're right"._

 _Emma replied "I always am"._

 _Henry called "hey do either of you have my permission slip"?_

 _Emma said "what"?_

 _Henry said "my permission slip, it's due today and if I don't hand it in I'll miss the museum trip next week"?_

 _Tally called "mommy, daddy I can't find my backpack"?_

 _Neal said "divide and conquer, you take Tally, I'll take Henry"?_

 _As Neal gave Henry his permission slip Henry_ _said "you should take it, the job I mean, it will be an adventure"._

 _Emma and Neal went to central park and saw Hook outside the zoo and he smiled when he saw them. When they came up he said "hoping you'd show up, especially with the formidable Emma"._

 _Emma asked "this is your step father, how old is he, he looks you're age"?_

 _Neal said "much older than he looks trust me". Turning to Hook he asked"how do you know her names Emma or that she's formidable"?_

 _Hook said "I think you know the answer, you just don't want to admit it"._

 _Neal replied "I remember Emma's 28_ _th_ _birthday clearly, we went out for a family dinner"._

 _Emma added "after the kids went to bed we enjoyed a glass of champagne and a movie"._

 _Hook said "you only think that's what happened, your memories have been replaced so you could have a new life. But those photos were taken from Henry's camera he forgot in that extravagant inn when you were here with you father, the crocodile_ _"_ _._

 _Emma asked confused "the crocodile"._

 _Neal explained "it's his nickname for my dad". He turned to Hook "speaking of, why is my dad in two of them and with my family"?_

 _Hook replied "he's their grandpa, the little lass even had a nickname for him, Grandpa Gold"._

 _Emma showed him the picture of Henry and Regina "who is this"?_

 _"_ _Regina" Hook said "he's Henry's mother"._

 _Emma said "I'm his mother"._

 _Hook asked "did you ever consider giving him up"? The look on Emma's face said everything. "That woman adopted him and knew his best chance was with you. Knowing your memories of Storybrooke would be gone when the curse got rid of it so she replaced them with new ones so you'd have never given him up."_

 _Neal asked "if our new memories gave us a new life like you said why come get us"?_

 _Hook said "Storybrooke is back, and they need Emma, they need the saviour"._

 _Emma raised an eyebrow "Storybrooke, the saviour, do you even know how you sound"._

 _Hook replied "like a mad man I'm sure, but it's all true. If you don't believe ask your husband_ _"_ _?_

 _Neal bit his lip looking nervous as Emma asked_ _"_ _Neal"?_

 _"_ _I knew you'd never believe me if I ever told you the truth but the guy I told you about, the one who convinced me to leave you gave me a similar story. You, a curse, my dad, Hook is telling the truth"._

 _"_ _Hook"? Emma asked._

 _"_ _Killian Jones if you prefer but some do call me by my more colourful moniker" he lifted up his prosthetic hand and took it off so she could see. "His dad isn't much of a gentle man"._

 _Emma looked at Neal and he said "he's not kidding"._

 _Hook said "the first time I told you, you knew who I was right away. Bae tell her who you really are, who she is"?_

 _Emma asked Neal "Bae"._

 _Neal said "Baelfire, you can guess why I changed it. They guy who told me the story told me you were the saviour and you were destined to break it. The reason I hate the story of Pinocchio is because that guy was Pinocchio, the actual wooden puppet turned boy Pinocchio. I hate story of Peter Pan"._

 _Hook interjected "Emma words were freaked out, whatever that means"._

 _Neal continued "it freaked me out because I've actually been to Neverland and to say Pan's not a nice boy is an understatement"._

 _Hook interjected "and your grandfather"._

 _Neal and Emma looked at him with their mouths opened "that was my reaction too. Not surprising the crocodiles father is that demon boy"._

 _Neal said "which brings me to my hatred towards the story of Rumplstilskin. You won't believe this but that's my dad. My gold spinning, deal making father"._

 _Hook held of a vial of blue liquid "want some proof, take a swig of this and your memories will be restored"._

 _Emma said "I don't think so"._

 _Hook said "you accepted Rum when I offered it, and if either of you consider what I say is true don't you owe it to yourself"._

 _Neal took it and took a drink and flashes of his true memories came back. He held it out to Emma "take a drink, you'll thank me for it later"._

 _Emma rolled her eyes "just so I can prove I'm not going to crazy town" she took it. She took a drink and flashes of her true memories came back. "And my vacation is over". She looked up and said "really world, you had to bring a new evil"._

 _Neal said "at least you'll get to see your parents again." He took a look at the rest of the memory potion "there doesn't seem to be that much left"._

 _Hook said "when I received the memory potion the note said to give it to the saviour. I knew there was only enough for two people and before you ask I got it by dove so I had to take what I was given"._

 _Hook came back to their apartment with them, Hook asked "are you sure we won't be interrupted by the little lad and little lass"?_

 _Neal said "Henry had a sleepover set with Avery and Tally's gone to a friend's house for dinner. I'm picking her up at six"._

 _Emma asked "so if everyone's gone back to Storybrooke why did you come instead of someone else"?_

 _Hook replied "I can only guess something is preventing them from leaving"._

 _Neal said "wait, you guess, or you know"?_

 _Hook said "when we got back to the enchanted forest Snow White and the Evil Queen put aside their differences, the Dark One was dead, forgive me for taking some delight in that, the Orge's were gone, so frankly I was bored. So I decided to get back to my ship and my crew. When I was informed that a new curse was on its way I found an alternative means of getting here"._

 _Emma poured him some rum, Neal said "to clarify you left them and now you've abandoned your ship to save them. I'm impressed"._

 _Hook said "I came back to save Emma ... and you"._

 _Emma asked "who did this"?_

 _Hook answered "someone powerful enough to reach into this world"._

 _Neal mentioned "that doesn't exactly narrow it down"._

 _Hook replied "I'm not saviour, Emma is"._

 _Emma said "you know what I was yesterday? A wife and a mother, then you came back into my life. Taking that potion was like waking up from a dream, a really good dream"._

 _Hook pointed out "you still have what really matters to you, your children"._

 _The doorbell sounded Emma asked "are we expecting anyone"?_

 _"_ _Oh" Neal said remembering "I texted Walsh this morning asking him to come over later and I'd give him my answer"._

 _Hook asked "answer to what"?_

 _Emma asked "what are you going to say"?_

 _Neal said "I'll have to reject his offer, I can't say yes and ask for an indefinite sabbatical before going"._

 _Neal slipped out but before he could say anything Walsh said "it's rather hot, is there somewhere cooler to talk"._

 _"_ _Sure" Neal replied taking him to the roof._

 _On the roof Walsh asked "so have you come to a decision"?_

 _"_ _Regrettably yes" Neal replied._

 _"_ _Regrettably" Walsh repeated "there's the tone of an acceptance"._

 _Neal replied "it's not as simple as that. Family troubles suddenly came up that Emma and I have to take care of. My step-father came here and told us and I couldn't ask for time off if I accepted"._

 _Walsh said "surely they can fix things themselves"._

 _Neal sighed and said "don't have much choice, I wish I could accept and give my family an adventure"._

 _Walsh replied "And I wish you hadn't drunk that potion"._

 _Neal said "what"?_

 _Walsh said "just couldn't leave well enough alone. It really is too bad, you're a great guy"._

 _Neal groaned "not another evil minion, by the way who are you working for"?_

 _Walsh turned into a winged monkey and Neal's eyes widened. He looked around for something to protect himself with and saw a lead pipe. He got to it just in time, he swung it around but always missing Walsh, suddenly he was able to hit Walsh off the roof and when he looked down he saw Walsh disappear in a puff of smoke._

 _When Neal came back down Emma asked "how he'd take it"?_

 _Neal answered "not too well, he tried to convince me to accept and I when I would he yelled and then turned into a flying monkey"._

 _Emma asked "really"?_

 _Neal replied "we were never safe here. Whoever is behind this knew how to get into our lives and tried to get us as far away as possible"._

 _Emma said "then we leave first thing tomorrow"._

 _Neal said "now we can focus on the next conundrum"._

 _Emma asked "which is"?_

 _"_ _How to explain this to Henry and Tally"?_

 _The next morning when Henry got home Tally was watching cartoons while Neal packed their suitcases and Emma made breakfast. When Henry saw how vigorously Emma was whisking he said "Mom, what did the eggs do to you"?_

 _Emma turned to look at him "Oh, I didn't notice, good time last night"?_

 _Henry said "great time, so did dad accept"?_

 _Emma said "he couldn't, there was a difference of priorities". As she put the whisked eggs into the frying pan she asked "hey, do you believe in magic"._

 _"_ _Sure" said Henry. "It includes Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter bunny; if it can give me something, I believe"._

 _Emma smiled as she put scrambles eggs onto plates and put one in front of Henry. As she put the other plates on the table "Tally sweetheart, it's time for breakfast, Neal, come on"._

 _Neal came out with some suitcases Henry asked "are you going somewhere dad"?_

 _Emma said "actually we're going somewhere. That difference of priorities was a new case for me in Maine. So we're all going for a while, it can be a vacation"._

 _"and an adventure" Neal added._

 _Neal added "our...friend, Killian will be here soon, he's coming with us._

 _There was a knock at the door Emma said "he's early"._

 _Neal said "and off we go"._


	13. Regina Is The Scapegoat

Chapter 13

Regina Is The Scapegoat

It being so late it didn't take long to get the kids to sleep. Neal had checked them in while Emma went to see her parents. When Emma back she had them with her. Neal took one look at Mary-Margaret and widen eyed "Uh...uh...congratulations".

Going to sit down Mary-Margaret asked "have you never seen a pregnant woman before".

Emma asked "talking of, where are..."

Neal answered "fast asleep upstairs".

Turning to her parents she said "alright if either them wake up, you're helping me with a case". She and Neal sat down "so what happened, besides the obvious" she asked gesturing to Mary-Margaret's abdomen.

Mary-Margaret answered "we don't know". we remember watching you cross the town line, Regina cast her spell to take us back to the enchanted forest, then is anyone's guess".

David said "next thing we're waking up like it's another day in Storybrooke".

Mary-Margaret added "but obviously it wasn't".

Hook commented "bad luck mate, nearly harvest time but you can't remember the planting".

Mary-Margaret said "we're not sure if we even left Storybrooke".

Hook said "oh we did, I was there, we met up with a prince and princess called Phillip and Aurora, but I wasn't feeling in a mood so I left".

Mary-Margaret asked "but if you left how did you know to give Emma the message to come back".

Neal answered "he said it was a dove".

Hook said "Aye, a dove landed on my ship with a message to get Emma and a vial of memory potion."

Grumpy and Happy burst in, Grumpy said "that's three we've lost now".

Happy said "no four, Bashful's not picking up".

Emma asked "what's been going on"?

Noticing her Grumpy said "glad you're back sister".

Answering Emma's question Mary-Margaret explained "it's not just our memories that have gone, since we got back people have been disappearing".

David added "it seems whoever's behind this is picking us off, one by"...

"Mommy, daddy" said a small voice. They turned around and saw Tally in the doorway with tears in her eyes. "What's the matter, Sugarplum? Come here and tell us".

Tally came over a little wary of the other people in the room then quickly jumped onto the couch with her mommy and daddy. Emma put her arms around Tally and asked "now what's wrong sweetheart"?

Tally answered "I had a bad dream".

Neal said "but you know nothing in a dream can hurt you".

Tally asked "but what if it could hurt you".

Why would Tally ever think her dream could hurt Neal? Concerned Emma asked "okay Tally could you tell me what happened in your dream"?

"There was a witch" answered Tally.

Neal asked "and what did this witch look like"?

Tally said "she had red hair and green skin".

Emma asked "and what was the witch doing".

Tally said "collecting things, golden string, a few feathers of a blue bird, but for the last ingredient she wanted me or Henry or daddy. It was as if whatever she wanted she could only get from us".

Neal asked "and what was that? What did she want"?

Tally said "I don't know".

Emma said "well let's get you back to bed".

Emma got up and took Tally's hand to take her back to bed Tally asked "will you stay with me until I fall asleep"?

Emma said "sure sweetie".

Tally called "goodnight daddy".

Neal said "goodnight Sugar Plum"

When they were gone Neal asked "do you know specifically who's missing"?

David said "not every single one".

Neal said "so a few of your brothers".

Grumpy and Happy nodded

Neal asked "Ruby"?

"Accounted for"

"Archie"?

"Accounted for"

"Belle"?

"Unaccounted for".

The next morning the family went into the diner for breakfast, a few people looked happy to see they'd returned. When Ruby brought them their drinks Henry saw cinnamon in their Hot cocoa. "Hey, cinnamon, how'd you know"?

From Emma's face Ruby could tell Henry still didn't remember. She replied "a guess, you have a ...cinnamon kind of face".

Mary-Margaret and David came in "oh Tally, Henry these are old friends of mine, David and Mary-Margaret".

Henry asked "are you helping my mom with her case"?

David answered "sure are, I give your mom any evidence we find to help her".

Henry asked "how can you give her evidence"?

Neal said "David is the sheriff of Storybrooke" remembering how he and Emma co-sheriffed the town.

Henry then asked "where'd you meet my mom"?

Mary-Margaret said "here".

While Emma said "Phoenix".

Emma said "well Phoenix then here".

Henry asked "but I thought you were only in Phoenix for being in that place".

Mary-Margaret answered for Emma "right, we were cell mates".

Tally asked "what did you do naughty"?

Mary-Margaret decided to choose the closest thing to the truth "banditry". Tally looked confused "it's stealing on the road. We all make mistakes, but in my defence I was homeless and struggling each day to stay alive". Sitting down at the same booth she added "the important thing is to move past it".

David said "now shall we order? Let's order".

The sound of a broken mug alerted everyone's attention and turned and saw Regina with her mouth open. Looking into Henry's eyes it didn't take Regina long to realize he didn't know who she was. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you".

Henry said "that's okay".

Regina tried to take the back way out but Emma followed her. Tally asked "who she"?

Neal said "the mayor," Neal glanced at David to be sure under this new curse Regina was still the mayor and David nodded. "Mommy has to speak with her so she can gain access to the town's resources".

Henry asked "is this guy that bad? mom usually just sets up a trap and catches them".

Neal answered "well this guy, he is slippery, she's going to need support to catch him. I think I'm going to see how Emma's getting along with her. Could you two watch them"?

As David and Mary-Margaret agreed Neal followed where Emma and Regina had gone.

"Maybe the curse was your way of making me bringing Henry back"

"With no memory of me. If I wanted my son back do you think I'd put myself through this kind of torture. I cast curse to hurt other people, not myself".

Neal said "she's right having the person you love not notice you is hard enough but to have them see you as nothing more than a stranger"...

Emma said "maybe so but I need to start crossing people off the list".

Neal asked "and how exactly are you going to do that"?

Emma answered "I'll talk to everyone and use my superpower".

Regina said "going up to everyone asking did you cast the curse? did you cast the curse"?

Emma asked "and what do you suggest"?

Regina suggested "you ask everyone and the person who is going to have their guard up and have time to find a way to dodge you, you need them to think you suspect someone else".

Later another person had disappeared only this time there were witnesses, Robin Hood and his merry men (minus Little John). It had turned out Little John had been carried off by a monster sounding like a flying monkey like what Neal said Walsh had turned into. Emma decided it was best to call a town meeting to talk to everyone. Regina knew she'd be suspected, all they needed was one person to say it and they could use it to throw the real person who cast the curse off their guard. Neal waited in Regina's office, she arrived after a slight tremor "good meeting"?

Regina said "I knew I'd be suspected, I didn't think it would take the crowd so soon to turn on me".

Neal commented "well, you do have a record".

Regina replied "thank you, that was the point Leroy made"?

Emma came in and said "an earthquake, seriously"?

Regina replied "I had to make a statement, and you're fine".

Neal said "it was effective at least".

Emma said "absolutely".

Neal tossed what was left of the memory potion to Regina "now let's find out who really cursed the town".

They tried to replicate the potion and when they were finished Regina took a drink will hopeful eyes and Emma and Neal watched. Emma asked "did it work, do you remember"? Regina threw the glass against the wall with great force. "Either that wall did something to you in the last year or I'm going to say it didn't work".

Neal said "well it was a long shot, we knew it".

Emma said "shall we start again"?

Regina replied "no I used up what was left of the potion Hook gave you, there's nothing left to replicate. I can't live in this town if Henry doesn't remember me. It's worse than any curse I could've cast".

Emma said "what if we could still use it to find out who cursed the town"?

Neal asked "how, Regina said she used it up",

Emma said "we don't need it to use it. We've been running a con by making this is secret, what if we've been running the wrong con".

Regina replied "sorry, I'm not well versed in cons, unlike you I never spent time in prison".

Emma said "it's not something I learnt in prison it's an old bail bonds trick, you smoke out the perp by making them think you're onto them. If the person who cursed you thought we were about to make a memory potion"...

"They'd try to stop us" Regina realised.

"And then we set a trap from them when they do. We just need to get the word out that you're close to making this work".

Regina said "and I know just who to tell".

Neal said "let me guess Leroy".

Emma made sure Leroy overheard her talking to Neal about _finding_ Regina in her office working on a memory potion. Said she was going to prove she didn't cast the curse by bringing back everyone's memories. Emma and Regina were out on a stake out and Neal was waiting for Emma in David and Mary-Margaret's loft. Tally can up to him and gave him a colouring. "What's this"? he asked

Tally answered "my nightmare, remember".

In the colouring there was a green witch with red hair in the middle. In the top left corner there was a wheel was something yellow around it, in the top right corner was a blue bird and underneath was him, Henry and Tally with unhappy faces.

That's when Emma and Regina came in, "Mommy" Tally called.

"Mom" said Henry happily.

Regina dared to believe for a second he said it to her.

Neal looked at Emma and Emma shook her head indicating the trap hadn't worked. Before they left Neal showed Emma Tally's colouring "Tally's had nightmares before and I'd never seen her as scared as she was last night. And the fact she felt she had to do a colouring of it makes me think there was more to her dream than we think".

 **So can you guess what Tally's dream means, if you want to make a guess I suggest thinking of the hints through the eyes of a child.**


	14. The Theft Of Courage

Chapter 14

The Theft Of Courage

The next day Emma and Neal went over to Mary-Margaret and David's loft and told the kids to play upstairs while they discussed the case. Neal had told Emma about Little John turning into a flying monkey which pointed to one person 'the wicked witch'. Which made Neal nervous because of Tally's nightmare. "Now we know who we're dealing with how do we find this wicked witch"?

"We could start off by asking if anyone's seen a woman with green skin running around" Hook joked.

Regina replied "we're cursed in Storybrooke, she'll look like any one of us".

Neal said "might I suggest checking on the west side of town, they must have called her the Wicked Witch of the WEST for a reason".

Emma said "we don't know how far west she might be hiding out and as Regina said, she'll look like any one of us so she might not even be there knowing no one will recognize her in town. I say we start with the one place we know she's been Regina's office".

Regina replied "I've combed through my office there's nothing".

Emma said "magical wise, but maybe she left some physical evidence behind".

Regina replied "if you want to waste your time playing Nancy Drew be my guest. Meanwhile what about them"? she pointed up indicating she was referring to the kids.

Neal said "Tally knows better than to go out without anyone else, but Henry... we've given some leeway in the past or at least we did in our fake memories. We can't let him or Tally go anywhere when there's flying monkeys on the loose".

Regina said "point being someone needs to protect them, they don't even know what's going on"?

Emma said "I'm guessing you're volunteering"?

Regina said "if you find anything call me".

Emma said "just remember, they think we're here because I'm on a case. As far as Henry knows you're just Madam Mayor, and that's it".

Regina replied "I'm well aware of how Henry sees me".

Neal added "and remember if you're taking care of Henry you need to take care of Tally too. We make sure to treat Henry and Tally exactly the same".

While Regina took care of Henry and Tally, David, Emma, Neal and Hook looked through her office. It was in shambles, the potion making ingredient's they'd used the other day were either shattered or strewn all around. David saw something in the centre of the room, "I think a have a partial footprint. You find anything"?

Hook replied "other than an austere sense of design nothing".

"Regina has a sophisticated yet outdated sense of style" Neal commented.

As Emma came over to see exactly what David had found she saw something red. "Is that blood"?

David sniffed it and replied "it's berry".

"Like the fruit"?

"No like Holly berry".

Hook asked "were you some sort of botanist in this world mate"?

Neal answered for David "no, he worked in an animal shelter".

David added "I saw dogs tracked them in all the time. The bushes grow in the woods".

Emma asked "any idea where"?

David said "yeah, north-west corner not far from the toll bridge".

Neal commented "I knew it, West",

David's phone buzzed and he saw he got a text from Mary-Margaret

 **Come back to the loft.**

 **The midwife wants**

 **to meet both of us.**

"Mary-Margaret needs me to come back to the loft. We're getting a midwife and she wants to meet the both of us".

Neal said "our midwife wasn't the friendliest of people, always shouting and demanding".

Hook said "looks like theirs is the same".

Emma said "no midwife could be as bad as ours, go Mary-Margaret needs you".

David said "but we just got on track here".

Emma replied "and I've got it covered, just meet up with us when you're done".

The trio went to the woods after finding the holly berry. Hook asked "were you considering it, moving abroad"?

Emma said "our memories were different, and we were craving adventure".

Neal said "no you were, I wasn't so sure. And I couldn't understand why they needed a DNA sample for moving abroad".

Emma asked "DNA"?

Neal said "Walsh told me the company wanted a DNA sample from me".

Emma said "the same Walsh who was a flying monkey. Is it possible the wicked witch wanted a DNA sample"?

Neal said "possibly, and it would explain Tally's dream. The witch was after me, her and Henry and we all share similar DNA".

Emma asked Hook "what would have it mattered to you if we did go"?

Hook said "well it would have broken my heart, but it's nothing you haven't done before, and I'd thank you".

Emma asked "you'd thank me for breaking your heart"?

Hook said "if it can be broken, it means it still works"?

Emma rolled her eyes and walked on. Neal asked "what happened to and I quote 'I'll back off from Emma'"?

Hook said "and I am, that doesn't I've lost all affection towards her".

They came across a farmhouse "you have to appreciate the irony" Emma said.

Neal joked "shall I assume we're not in Kansas anymore".

Emma looked at him with her eyesbrow's raised "seriously, that's the best reference you could come up with".

They sneaked up towards the farmhouse, when Emma peaked in and whispered "it looks like it someone's definitely living here, but it empty now".

Hook whispered "if it's empty why are whispering".

Neal whispered "for the element of house invaders".

Emma explained "the best hideouts always look empty. I spend lots of time looking for people who don't want to be found. I know about hideouts".

Emma came to a corner and peeked around and said "oh look at that, it's Miss Gulch's bicycle". Remembering the Kansas antagonist from the story.

Neal added "aka. The wicked witch of the west, this place definitely belongs to her".

They looked around for anywhere the witch may be hiding and Emma said "look a storm cellar".

Emma ran to the storm cellar with Neal and Hook close behind her. As Emma got out her gun Hook stopped her from going in. "Wait, it's one thing to walk around a deserted farmhouse, it's quite another to descend into a one way storm cellar with no other way out".

Emma said "are you scared"?

Hook replied "there's a difference between fear an strategy. The witch has flying monasteries, who knows what's down there"?

Neal said "he's right, we have to be careful".

Emma said "in the story the witch only had flying monkeys".

Neal asked "and since when did the traditional story match up to what we now know"?

Emma rolled her eyes, Hook said "if this witch is as powerful as we think we could use some magical back up, unless you've been practising in New York City".

Neal commented "hard to practise magic in a land without magic".

Emma got out her phone and said "I'll call Regina and have her drop off the kids at Granny's, I'd like to see those flying monasteries try to get past her crossbow".

Hook joked "or her lunch special".

Emma saw David have left her a message and played it:

 _Emma, it's David_

 _I'm on the trail and_

 _I think I found her_

 _the wicked witch._

 _I'm going after her._

 _E_ mma, Neal and Hook ran back to the trail to give David some back up.

Regina had taken Henry and Tally out for Ice Cream, then took them for a walk in the park "I know Storybrooke must seem quaint to the big city".

Henry replied "New York is nice, but there's so many people it can make you feel alone. I know it doesn't make much sense".

Regina said "actually I understand. The upside to a small town is everyone knows everyone, it's like a big family".

Tally asked "but we don't know everyone here"?

Regina answered "right now, but after a while you'll know everyone, you already know me, and Mary-Margaret, and David. Before long you'll meet Granny, her granddaughter Ruby, Archie".

Henry said "if we're here long enough to meet everyone, as soon as moms done with her case we'll be back in New York". Regina didn't respond, she didn't want to imagine Henry never remembering her and having to be separated again.

After a moment of silence, Tally decided to say something but it didn't help Regina's anxiety, "aren't we going to live over the sea"?

Regina's eyes almost popped out of her head but Henry said "dad refused the offer, we can goodbye to London, Paris, Rome, or wherever they were going to send us to. I'm I don't think it was just the case that brought mom here, I think mom and dad wanted to get out of New York for a while"?

Regina asked "what makes you think that"?

Henry said "they took me and Tally out of school for some case in Maine, my mom wouldn't accept a case in Queens if it meant we'd miss school".

Regina said "maybe it means this case was unavoidable and being here was the best thing for you.

Her phone started ringing and after answering it she said "it would seem your parents need my help so I'm taking you to Granny's, she and Ruby will look after you until your parents get back later".

When they found David he was picking himself off the ground. Emma asked "David, are you alright"?

"I'm fine" he replied sounding exhausted.

Regina asked "well where is she"?

David replied "it wasn't her".

Hook asked "then what was it? You look whiter than a fresh sail".

"It's ghost" said Neal. "The expression is as white as a ghost".

David said "it was myself, and it kept telling me what I was afraid of".

Emma asked "which is what"?

David took a deep breath "around thirty years ago I was so excited, but your mother kept worrying about Regina's threat. When the alarm went off and Leroy yelled the curse was coming I sent my minutes year old through a wardrobe without a second thought. Next I see my daughter she's twenty-eight with two children of her own. Then I lost her all over again and I'm afraid I won't be a good father, now I know I can't let that stop me".

Neal said "ask any father-to-be who wished they'd had a better father, they're all afraid of the same thing. But a determination to do better can help push you ahead".

Hook asked "any idea why the witch would send a demon that looks like you".

"No" David said "it was just there wearing my face, telling me my greatest fears".

Regina asked "how did it know your greatest fears".

David said "I don't know, it wasn't until I admit it that I was able to vanquish it with the hilt of my sword".

Regina asked "where is it know, your sword"?

David replied "that's the strange part, once I killed it the hilt of my sword it disappeared".

Hook asked "what does that mean"?

Regina said "when we face our greatest fears our true courage comes out. When you defeated it your courage transferred into your sword".

David asked "then why did it disappear"?

Regina said "it didn't disappear she took it".

Emma said "hold on, the wicked witch stole his courage".

Regina replied "well a symbol of it, symbols can be powerful totems".

David asked "did you find where she might be hiding".

Hook said "we found a farm house we think it might be hers".

Neal said "we didn't see anyone inside, but Emma saw a storm cellar. We decided to get back up before going in".

David replied "then let's end it and send that witch back to OZ".

When they'd checked the storm cellar they saw a spinning wheel in a cell and a bunch of straw. On a shelf was a spool of golden thread and some blue feathers. Neal felt like this was getting too much like Tally's nightmare, but what would the wicked witch, Henry and Tally. The next morning when they got up Tally was missing.

 **Times Up**

 **Polls Closed For Neal's Fate including reviews**

 **Alive=3**

 **Dead=0**

 **There's still time to try and figure out Zelena wants with Neal, Henry, or Tally.**

 **Here's a clue; the bird is not a bird, it's a person** **turned into a bird who usually wears blue.**


	15. Resurrection

Chapter 15

Resurrection

Everyone met up in Granny's Diner, Neal said "this was the witch I know it".

Hook said "the little lass said the witch was after her, you and Henry, but if her access was that easy why not go for you or Henry"?

Emma answered "Neal and Henry could scream for help".

Regina asked "wouldn't she scream for help"?

Emma replied "not if she thought it would put Neal and Henry in danger".

Neal said "plus, she had a nightmare about the wicked witch, she's the only one who could identify her".

Mary-Margaret asked "but then how would the witch know Tally wouldn't scream or that she knows what she looks like".

David said "I think right now we should treat this like any other missing child case".

Regina added "meanwhile I'll check out that farmhouse, it's possible this witch left some kind of trace or potion, or at least some clue of where to find your daughter".

Neal asked "so Granny how do you feel about babysitting"?

Granny said "sorry, it's Saturday, busiest day of the week".

Neal said "come on, you know Henry is an easy kid".

Mary-Margaret said "Leroy is going fishing with the remaining dwarfs maybe Henry could go with them".

After dropping Henry off at Port with Leroy they decided to search the area around the farm house. They searched in silence until Emma said "alright Neal, out with it what are thinking"?

"I'm thinking about Tally, what makes you think I'm thinking about anything else" Neal replied.

Emma said "I'm your wife, I pick-up on those things, ... and my superpower tells me you're lying".

"Well half" admitted Neal. "I know you probably think I'm obsessive or grasping at straws, or following a dead end".

Emma added "or wondering what you think is more important than our daughter"?

Neal said "how about her nightmare".

Killian asked "what about it"?

Neal said "what if Tally's dream is the key to figuring what the wicked witch is up to. But what spell do you need gold thread, a blue bird, or something that can only come from me, or Henry, or Tally".

Killian suggested "may have something to do with revenge. With the dark one dead an enemy of his may try to get their revenge on a blood relative of the dark one which is you and your children".

David said "hate to admit it but he's right. This may have everything to do with Gold".

Neal asked "but then what does she need the gold and bird for"?

David said "none of us are magic experts".

"I know someone we can ask" Emma said "the wicked witch, when we find her, and hopefully Tally, which we're supposed to be doing".

Meanwhile in the basement of the farmhouse Tally was in a cage being guarded by flying monkeys. Next to her was a spool of gold and a blue bird. In front of her was a bubbling cauldron, the witch had to leave but she'd be back later to finish whatever spell this was. Tally couldn't escape with the monkeys watching her and she didn't intend to. The night before when the witch had woken her up she almost screamed. The wicked witch had pointed out if she screamed it would alert her parents and wake up her brother and she may need to hurt them to keep them from interfering with her plans. If she however came along quietly her family could remain safe and sound. Tally had been scared but if it helped keep her family safe she'd do it.

Suddenly she could hear footsteps and quiet voices above her. There was obviously more than one person and the witch said she'd be gone most of the day. Tally concentrated on their voices taking solace in their presence. The voices were hard to make out but concentrating on them so hard Tally could just about make them out.

 _A masculine voice said "so none of these contain magical properties"?_

 _A feminine familiar voice said "a good witch covers her tracks and an even better one can uncover them. We'll find her, just be patient"._

 _"_ _I heard many stories about the great and terrible evil queen, but from this angle the evil moniker seems a bit of an overstatement, bold and audacious perhaps but not evil"._

 _"_ _The name served me well, fear is quite an effective tool"_

There were a few footsteps then after a moment _"_ _what about this, is this magical"?_

 _"_ _Not exactly, but it is a liquid that can conjure courage, give strength, even act as a love potion of sorts. It's Whisky and it's not magical, especially the next morning"._ _She could hear glass tinkling._ _"_ _You want a drink, now"._

 _"_ _Well in the last few days we've survived a curse, woken up in a strange new land and forgot a year of our lives I say we deserve it, don't you?_

After a momentary pause she heard something too soft to be heard followed by hurried footsteps. She knew they must be leaving but hearing the voices was the only thing giving her comfort so she called out "please don't go". It took her only a second to remember no one was supposed to know she was there.

Upstairs neither Robin nor Regina had been listening out but they heard her voice. Robin asked "do you think that's the witch"?

Regina replied "sounds too young, but I have a good idea who it is".

She walked slowly in the farmhouse as far as she knew the voice came from and Robin followed her. Regina came to a door and when she tried the doorknob she found the door locked. "Tally are you there"? She banged on the door "if you're there Tally tell me"?

"I'm in here" Tally said "but don't come in".

Confused Regina asked "why not"?

Tally answered "if you come in the monsters will get you"?

Regina asked "let me guess; fur? Feathers? Long tail"?

Tally called "sharp teeth and claws too".

Regina said "I'm coming in".

Regina only had to burst in for the Flying Monkeys to fly away before she even had to throw a fire ball. "Mrs Mayor Mills" said Tally.

Regina and Robin came over to the cage "I'll have you out in just a moment".

"No" said Tally. "The witch said she only needed one of us and if I'm here she won't need to go after Henry or daddy".

Regina said "I'll be opening this cage and calling your parents either way so once I get this cage open you can either come out or when your parents come here they can carry you out, your choice".

Tally bit her lip and then said "then can we take her"? pointing to the bird.

Robin immediately got the bird cage "wouldn't dream of leaving her behind miss".

Later when they waiting outside the farmhouse for Emma and Neal Regina asked "was it me, or did those furry feathered freak not put up much of a fight"?

Robin replied "it did seem rather easy"?

"They were scary" said Tally.

Regina replied "well don't worry they won't come after you again".

"Why did they look like monkeys but have wings" Tally asked.

Regina guessed "there are just some odd looking animals in the world".

Looking at the bird Robin said "and this is one of them".

Regina looked at the bird and said "you've never seen a blue bird before".

Robin said "I spend a lot of time in the forest of course I've course blue birds before, but this one is a dove and whenever I've seen doves before, they've always been white". Regina hadn't even noticed what kind of bird it was. "I'm guessing the witch turned this dove blue but I'm wondering why"?

"Good question, we can ask the witch about her taste in pets when we catch her" Regina said.

"We'll add it to the list" they turned around and saw Emma and Neal arriving with David.

"Mommy, Daddy" Tally called running up to her parents Neal scooped her up in his arms.

Regina and Robin walked up Emma said "thanks for saving her Regina".

Regina said "it's fine, the monkeys didn't even put up a fight, seriously I go into the basement and they fly out".

David went to Tally and said "Tally, where's the witch"?

Tally replied "she said she had to go to work".

Emma said "the wicked witch got herself a job".

Regina said "she may be a witch but she still needs to eat".

David asked "I don't suppose the witch mentioned a name she might be using" Tally shook her head.

Emma whispered something to Regina causing her to roll her eyes but shrug in compliance. With a wave of her hand Tally fell asleep. Regina said "when she wakes up she won't remember anything after falling asleep last night".

Neal asked "why do we not want her to remember"?

Emma said "I asked Regina too, as far as Henry and Tally were supposed to know I'm here for a case, not a witch hunt. Besides she only knows what the witch looks like, she doesn't know who the witch is".

Robin said "but she might" holding up the bird cage.

Neal said "perfect, anyone know anyone who speaks bird".

Suddenly a shriek got their attention and they saw a monkey on the roof. Robin put down the bird cage and grabbed his crossbow, Regina scooped up a fireball, Emma and David had their guns out while Neal held Tally closer and tighter. They all fired at the monkey as it swooped in and out of them. The monkey went straight for Neal and managed to scratch him before flying off.

Regina said "that was odd, they all fly off when I find Tally but now they decide to come after her again and she's better protected".

Robin said "unless the target was Neal".

Neal said "it's only a scratch, not too deep. But it did come when we said the bird might know who the witch is. It just couldn't get close enough to the bird."

Emma said "we have to find out what the bird knows"?

They took the bird back to the loft thinking if the bird could speak to anyone it would be Mary-Margaret. David asked "where's Zelena"?

Mary-Margaret replied "she said she had a personal matter to attend to but would be back". Robin put the bird on the table "what's this"?

Still carrying Tally Neal asked "remember the blue bird from Tally's dream? I'm guessing this is it". He put Tally on the couch and covered her with a blanket

Emma asked "we were hoping you ask the bird who the witch is"?

Mary-Margaret said "contrary to popular belief although I can speak to birds I can't speak bird".

Regina said "so this was worthless".

Mary-Margaret said "although I can tell she doesn't like being in this cage". She opened the cage and the bird flew right out and over to the book shelf hovering in front of it

Emma asked "have any of you encountered a bird who can read before"?

Neal said "I haven't but I'm beginning to wonder..."

Regina asked "wonder what"?

Neal continued "wonder if she's really a bird, or someone the witch turned into a bird"?

Robin said "by your tone I'm guessing you already have someone in mind".

Neal went up to the bird and said "are you ...Belle"?

The bird started chirping excitedly Emma said "that's a yes".

Neal put the bird down and Regina turned her back into her human self.

David asked "Belle, what exactly happened to you? Do you know what happened in the past year"?

Belle shrugged and said "wish I did, the last thing I remember is watching Emma and Neal leave next thing I know I'm waking up in a cage with feathers and a beak. But I do know that the witch is named Zelena".

At the farmhouse Zelena was looking into a cauldron she said to one of her monkeys "you're lucky you got that man's blood after losing the pipsqueak." She got the small amount of blood one of her monkeys managed to get when it scratched him earlier. Zelena put the gold spool in and said "gold for the mind". Next she put in some feathers Belle had left "feathers for the heart". She put in the blood "and finally blood for the body. Now darkness gather and let the darkest of all rise again" She poured the potion on the ground and it started to form a body. Zelena saw the dagger and picked it up "welcome back Rumplestilskin".


	16. Witch Of Oz & the Queen Of Storybrooke

_Chapter 16_

 _The Witch Of Oz And The Queen Of Storybrooke_

 _Mary-Margaret and David came and sat down at Emma and Neal's booth after seeing the kids go off with Killian. "How's Tally doing"? asked Mary-Margaret._

 _Emma said "fine, she doesn't remember being kidnapped"._

 _Neal said "but she does know something happened thanks to Henry. Both of them are wondering why it is she doesn't remember"._

 _Emma said "if Tally remembered she would have too many questions, and if we told her the truth she would tell Henry and while they think Storybrooke is uninteresting there's less chance of them running into dangerous situations"._

 _Neal said "Hook offered to take them out for day"._

 _Emma asked "did you get yourself a new midwife"._

 _David said "after the perfect midwife turned out to be the villain we're facing we've decided to do without a one. At least not before our memories are restored"._

 _Neal said "before we forget Belle's looking up spells and matching up ingredients Zelena's been gathering to find which spell she might be trying to cast"._

 _"_ _Perhaps I can help with that" everyone in the diner spun round and saw Zelena in the doorway holding a dagger. Everyone near the door stepped away. "When you combine something from the mind, the heart and the body you can resurrect the owner of the best mind of all time"._

 _At the sight of the dagger nobody had to guess who she was talking about. "You kidnapped my daughter to resurrect my papa" Neal asked slightly confused._

 _"_ _Out of the three candidates, that little dreamer could have caused trouble for me, but uncaged birds also sing". She cast a dirty look a Belle who looked scared partly for what Zelena did to her and partly to what she could be doing to Rumple. As Zelena had been speaking she'd walked up to Mary-Margaret and David. Instinctively they placed a hand over Mary-Margaret abdomen. "Don't worry, I'm not here for your baby, not today"._

 _Regina asked "then why are you here"?_

 _Zelena said "well now that my cover's blown I can finally pay a visit to my little sister"._

 _Neal asked "isn't she supposed to be under a house"._

 _"_ _No, she's right here" replied Zelena gesturing to Regina._

 _Regina looked behind her but realising she meant her said "sorry, but I'm an only child"._

 _"_ _Cora lied to you" Zelena declared. "I'm your sister, half, if you want to get technical"._

 _"_ _Why should I believe anything you say"?_

 _"_ _You shouldn't, it's a lot to swallow, Spend today digging into our past, you need to know the truth and you must believe it. Then meet me on Main Street at Sundown"_

 _"_ _Then what"?_

 _"_ _I'll destroy you"._

 _"_ _This isn't the Wild West"._

 _"_ _No, this is the Wicked West"_

 _Neal pointed out "actually we're in the north-easten area" a dirty look from Zelena made him sit down and add "but it doesn't really matter"._

 _Zelena said "and when I destroy Regina I want everyone to be there to watch the Evil Queen lose". With a superior smirk "see you at sundown sis" and with that Zelena disappeared._

 _Granny poured Regina a drink as David asked "and you're sure Cora never mentioned her"._

 _Regina replied "I think I'd remember if my mother had told me she had a love child with a scarecrow"._

 _Neal mentioned "actually in the origin story of the wicked witch her father was the wizard of Oz which is why she was so powerful, but because her mother was married to the Governor of Munchkin land she grew up thinking he was her father",_

 _"_ _Topic at hand Neal" said Emma. "The Wicked Witch wants her supposed sister dead, do you have any idea why Regina"?_

 _"_ _I never even met her before today" Regina replied_

 _Emma said "didn't mean you didn't do something to piss her off"._

 _Tinkerbelle mentioned "you did manage to step on a lot of toes back in our land"._

 _Regina replied "but none of them were green"._

 _Granny suggested "then there's the missing year, maybe you did something to her then"._

 _Regina said "stick to the lasagne lady. You're all beginning to sound like you're all on her side"._

 _She got up Emma asked "where are you going"?_

 _Regina said "if I want to know if she's telling the truth I have to do as she said and dig into our past, and then find out exactly what she thinks I did to her"._

 _Mary-Margaret and Emma had helped Regina search through her mother's things. Regina had found a letter confirming Zelena was her sister and walked off. David was trying to secure Main Street when Emma and Mary-Margaret got there. Emma said "Zelena said no interference, she might order Gold to level half the block if we try anything before she has a crack at her sister"._

 _Tinkerbelle said "so they really are sisters"._

 _"_ _Regina found a letter in her vault from Gold to Cora confirming it" replied Mary-Margaret._

 _Neal asked "my father knew"._

 _Emma answered "apparently"._

 _David asked "where's Regina now"?_

 _Mary-Margaret said "she disappeared, something in the letter upset her"._

 _Tinkerbelle asked "should we try to find her"?_

 _Emma said "Regina was clear she doesn't want help with this one"._

 _David asked "so we leave Regina to her sister"?_

 _Emma answered "no, she's going to get help whether she wants it or not"._

 _Belle said "but you said we can't interfere"._

 _Emma said "because Zelena has Gold on her side so we need to remove him from the equation. It's the only way Regina has a fighting chance. We need to get his dagger"._

 _Mary-Margaret replied "but you saw Zelena she has it practically glued to her hand"._

 _"_ _What if we could get through to Rumple without it"? asked Belle._

 _Emma asked "how would we do that"?_

 _"_ _True love, I know I can get through to him" said Belle._

 _Neal said "she might be onto something, I'll go too, if we both go down there we have a higher chance of it working"._

 _They went back to the storm cellar, after first checking Zelena wasn't in her farmhouse. There had been a spinning wheel and straw in there, now it was clear who it was meant for. Belle remembered how Gold told her once that spinning helped him do his best thinking and how he liked to watch the wheel. Belle and Neal went down and saw him in a cage spinning with his back to them. "Rumple"._

 _"_ _Papa"._

 _Gold spun round and saw them "Belle, Bae"._

 _Belle said "we came to free you"._

 _"_ _No" Gold said. "You have no idea what that witch will make me do to you if she catches you here"._

 _"_ _True Love is more powerful than she is we're not going anywhere" Neal declared._

 _As she opened the cage door Belle said "I'm not scared of her, you could never hurt me"._

 _"_ _That's futile" cried Gold. "While she has my dagger I cannot leave and I'm powerless to refuse any command she gives me"._

 _Belle said "We're not leaving without you" she held out her hand._

 _Gold replied "it's not worth the risk"._

 _Belle requested "just try"._

 _He took her hand, Neal smiled and said "that's it, you can do it Papa"._

 _As soon as Gold was at the door to the cage he whispered "run"_

 _Belle asked "what"._

 _Louder he said "run"._

 _With a cackle Zelena appeared out of the shadows "oh don't mind me. I'm enjoying the show, it's just ever so sweet. Both girlfriend and son working together to save the Dark One"._

 _They ran out of the storm cellar as Zelena gave an order. As they got out Gold said "Zelena sends a message. She will face Regina without interference, the next time you try to stop her I will kill you"._

 _Everyone was gathered on Main Street awaiting Regina and Zelena except Neal. Emma suggested he joined Hook and the kids to keep them safe and away from all of it. When he found them Hook was teaching them how to tie knots, Henry was tying the knot from instructions in a book while Hook demonstrated step by step to Tally. "And finally you pull" Hook said pulling his own rope_

 _Tally pulled hers "I did it"._

 _"_ _Well done Sugar Plum" Neal said walking up to them._

 _Tally ran up to him with her rope to show him "look what I did daddy"._

 _Neal said "yes, it's very good"._

 _Henry held up his rope that had a series of knots in it "I think I've tied every knot in this book"._

 _Neal said "wow, when I was your age I could only tie one sort of knot"._

 _Henry smiled then asked "are you and mom done"?_

 _Neal said "no, she's got something...serious to take care of, but I wanted to see what you two were up to"._

Hook was looking up to the sky "well I was about to teach them how to use a sextant".

Tally asked "what's a secent"?

Hook muttered "she said the _first time too"._

 _Neal said "sailors use it to navigate"._

 _Henry got up from where he was sitting asking "like a GPS"_

 _Not knowing what a GPS was Hook said "aye" before Neal could say no, "it measures our position by using the stars"._

 _Henry replied "I'm not so sure that's what a GPS does"._

 _Neal said "he taught me how use one"?_

 _Henry asked "were you both in the Navy"._

 _Hook said "no, your father was only a boy when I taught him"._

 _Henry said "but, aren't you the same age"?_

 _Neal answered "no, but he spent most of his life on the sea so he learnt how to use one at a young age"._

 _Tally asked "why did you teach him"._

 _Hook answered "when I taught him to use a sextant I also taught him to sail. I did it because he just lost his father when he wasn't too much older than Henry, I thought the sea could help ease his sorrow"._

 _Neal looked up at the stars and said "for a short while it did. Even years after that I never forgot everything I learnt from my time on that ship"._

 _Hook liked knowing he had left such an impact on his life. He gave Neal the sextant "then why don't you teach them"?_

 _An hour or two later Neal drove them back to the Bed and Breakfast. Henry didn't need any to be asked twice to go to bed and Tally had already fallen asleep on the ride home. Emma was sat in the living area with a despondent expression. Neal sat opposite her and said "I'm going to guess the Witch Fight didn't go well"._

 _Emma answered "well Regina's still alive if that's what you're wondering"?_

 _"_ _Did you find out why she hates Regina so much"._

 _"_ _Oh yeah, get this, the unforgivable thing Regina did to make Zelena hate her was be born"._

 _"_ _You have to be kidding, she hates Regina just for being born. Everyone else who has hated her has had valid reason to, would Zelena have hated her even if Regina was an angel"?_

 _"_ _Maybe, but Regina slapped her for it and made her lip bleed"?_

 _"_ _If Regina's not dead does that mean she beat Zelena"?_

 _"_ _Zelena sort of left halfway through their battle. Regina told us after Zelena threw her into the clock tower, through the clock she tried to rip her heart out. Turns out Regina was smart enough not to bring it with her. Zelena told her she doesn't want to kill her, she wants to destroy her"._

 _"_ _What's the difference"?_

 _"_ _I don't know, but I'm guessing what Zelena has in mind is a fate worse than death, what that might be I don't have a clue. To bring back Gold she used his gold, something from Belle and something from Tally. But it didn't explain why she took the hilt of David's sword and she wanted to take Regina's heart, Regina thinks she's gathering ingredients for another spell, wish I knew what she wants next"._

 _Neal said "isn't it obvious, think about the story she's from, Regina said the hilt of David sword became a symbol of his courage, she tried to take Regina's heart, the third thing she needs is a brain"._


	17. Hook's curse and Neal's

_Chapter 17_

Hook's Curse...And Neal's

 _Emma looked at the instructions and read them out "take screws E with washers D through bar C with wrench F, which is not provided". With a tired sigh Emma added "Neal probably has one, you could wait for him to get back from the store with the kids. When he and I got the pieces for Tally's crib he told me to wait a day before putting it together. When I woke up the next morning he'd put it all together by himself in the night so he could surprise me"._

 _Mary-Margaret said "or we could get Marco, he's really good at this sort of thing". David and Emma gave out cried of rejection so she asked "should we even by doing this. Ever since the showdown between Regina and the wicked witch with haven't seen Zelena or Gold, shouldn't we be focusing on her next move"._

 _Emma said "we are, we can't just stop living"._

 _David said "this crib is a statement, we're not going to lose another baby"._

 _Regina came in and said "and thanks to me you won't, I'm finished"._

 _David said "so, did it work? Were you were able to put up a new protection spell"?_

 _Regina said "yes, one that can't be undone by blood magic which means Zelena won't be able her hands on that baby"._

 _Mary-Margaret asked "any idea why she would want to"?_

 _Regina said "the amount of spells involving baby parts would surprise you, this Greenie is clearly one twisted witch, but as long as we're in here we're safe"._

 _Emma said "useless, we have to stop playing defence and take the fight to her"._

 _Regina replied "did you not see how I barely outwitted her yesterday, she has magic, powerful magic"._

 _"_ _I have magic too" Emma reminded her. "You've seen me use it, I just can't always control it, But if we teamed up, if you trained me"._

 _Regina asked "now where did I hear that before"?_

 _Emma said "I'm ready this time"._

 _Closing her box of potions Regina replied "fine, but if we do this, we'll do it my way, this isn't drinking stale coffee at a stakeout", she put a hand on her box "this is a way of life. You have to fully commit to this"._

 _Emma said "no problem"._

 _Regina said "meet me in my vault in one hour"._

 _Neal had just gotten back from the store, Emma said "you're back, good. I suggested to David you could help him put the baby's crib together. He's having trouble following the instructions and I remember when we got the pieces for Tally's crib you put the whole thing together by yourself in the night to surprise me"._

 _Neal rubbed his neck said "yeah, and I remember you not being exactly grateful"._

 _"_ _I was pregnant, going though mood swings, blame the hormones. By the way I'm meeting up with Regina to develop my magic to go up against Zelena"._

 _"_ _I may not like magic, but that probably is the best plan, and you should embrace your powers. But if you're training with Regina and you want me to help David put the crib together, who's taking care of the kids"?_

 _"_ _I'm not embracing anything, I just need magic to defeat Zelena and the kids are with Hook"._

 _"_ _Hook"?_

 _"_ _He's good with them, and they like him"._

 _"_ _He could have taken them to a bar"._

 _Emma folded her arms and said "like you did with Henry when we took a day off to spend time with them. But I did suggest to Hook to take them to Granny's diner" Neal sighed and gave in._

 _In Granny's Hook was showing them something wrong. He threw the dice Henry said "every time"._

 _Hook asked "do you know what the secret to winning is"?_

 _Henry suggested "practice"._

 _Tally added "after all practice makes perfect"._

 _"_ _No" Hook said "loaded dice"._

 _Henry argued "that's cheating"._

 _Tally asked "how is it cheating"?_

 _Henry explaining said "to manipulate the weight of a dice so it will always land on what you want"?_

 _Tally cried "that's naughty"._

 _Hook said "only if you get caught"._

 _Henry said "that still counts as cheating"._

 _Hook replied "the point is you win"._

 _Tally mentioned "Mommy and Daddy say winning is not important as long as you try your best"._

 _Hook said "Charming"._

 _Speaking of the devil at that moment_ David came in and kept the door open, Hook gave the dice to Henry to practice with and walked over. Mary-Margaret came in with a red haired woman Hook recognised, Ariel. Tally watched what happened and wondered who the red haired woman was.

 _"_ _What are you doing"? Henry asked without stop playing with the dice._

 _"_ _Killian's talking to Mary-Margaret and David and someone else. I'm wondering what they're talking about" Tally answered._

 _Henry said "if they wanted us to know, they'd tell us"._

 _The kids weren't too happy when Killian told them he had to go and help Mary-Margaret and David's friend so they offered to take care of them. Henry asked "so back to the loft then"?_

 _David said "no, actually we thought we could have a fun day out"._

 _Tally asked "what kind of fun"?_

 _Mary-Margaret answered "well I heard Hoo...Killian taught you knot-tying and navigating using the stars. I thought we could take a walk in the forest and if I take my bow I can teach you some archery skills"._

 _Surprised Henry asked "you do archery"?_

 _Mary-Margaret answered "I love archery and I'm very good at it"._

 _Tally said "that could be fun"._

 _Henry wondered then said "well, I guess it could interesting to try and might even turn out to be enjoyable"._

 _The kids liked learning archery, shooting arrows at trees and David got the idea to teach Henry how to drive his truck while Mary-Margaret watched from the side with Tally._

 _Hook arrived back at the loft after learning his actions in the past year might have killed an innocent man. When Neal saw him from a half finished crib he said "hey, where are the kids"?_

 _Hook replied "with their grandparents. David and Mary-Margaret had a friend who needed my help so they took the kids. I had assumed they'd brought them back here"._

 _"_ _I'm thinking Emma thought the same since she asked if I could help David put together this crib but without him here I've been doing it all by myself. It's not as easy as Tally's crib but doable"._

 _"_ _Am I good man"? Hook asked unsure of himself._

 _Neal raised an eyebrow "depends, what did you do"?_

 _"_ _I promised a woman I would help her get back her prince but when it came down to him or my ship I chose my ship. I met that same woman again today, when we used a locator potion in his cloak it led us to the ocean. I couldn't tell her she had a chance once to find him and I took it away from her"._

 _"_ _No, you're not a good man. There is only one thing you can do to almost redeem yourself"._

 _"_ _What is it"?_

 _"_ _You said you couldn't tell her, when in reality it was you wouldn't tell her. You've got to tell her truth and ask, or may I even suggest beg for forgiveness"._

 _They walked around for a bit and found Ariel at the docks. "Ariel" Hook called running up to her._

 _"_ _Killian" she said then looked at Neal "and you are"?_

 _"_ _Neal Swan-Cassidy"._

 _Hook said "Ariel, I have a confession. I haven't been completely truthful with you, with myself. You and I met before, our paths crossed during our missing year"._

 _"_ _What"? Ariel asked._

 _"_ _Your prince had been kidnapped by the pirate Blackbeard" Hook told her. "You asked me to find him"._

 _Ariel replied "I don't understand, why didn't you say anything earlier"?_

 _Hook took a deep breath and admitted "because I was too ashamed. I sacrificed your prince for my ship. I am so sorry Ariel"._

 _Ariel slapped him and yelled "you're a coward!, and a monster!"_

 _"_ _I agree" said Neal. "When he told me I couldn't believe he was capable of something so selfish"._

 _Ariel said to Hook "you let a man die, for your ship, what kind of a man does that"?_

 _Hook replied "the kind that's empty, that thought that a ship could help fill a void left by a broken heart"._

 _Neal stared at him hoping he was wrong about who it was who broke his heart. Ariel yelled "and that makes it okay"?_

 _"_ _No, it doesn't" replied Hook. "I would give anything to take it back, to make things right"._

 _Ariel asked "anything"?_

 _Hook repeated "anything"._

 _Ariel asked "this woman who broke your heart, do you still love her"?_

 _"_ _Yes" said Hook_

 _She asked "what's her name"?_

 _With a guilty glance at Neal Hook said "Emma"._

 _"_ _Seriously" said Neal. "I thought you said you weren't going to go after her"._

 _"_ _I never said anything of the sort" Hook said "and I haven't been. I can't just not love her"._

 _Ariel asked "wait, you're both in love with the same woman"?_

 _Neal said "she's my wife"._

 _Ariel said "can the both of say you love her, say you love Emma"._

 _They both said at the same time "I love Emma"._

 _Ariel said "thank you, that's exactly what I needed to hear" she held out her hand and both their lips glowed green. In a cloud of green smoke Ariel turned into Zelena._

 _"_ _Zelena? Where's Ariel"? ordered Hook._

 _Zelena replied "relax, she was never really here. After she left you on your beloved ship she found where Blackbeard had been keeping her prince"._

 _Hook asked "she found him... how do you know that"?_

 _Zelena answered "my spies are always circling, through every realm Captain, always circling. She found him on Hangman's island which was outside the force of the curse and they've been living happily ever after since, Don't you love a good twist"?_

 _Hook asked "I don't understand, why pretend to be her"._

 _Zelena answered "To corrupt your love, as I said I've known about your dirty little secret for a quite some time now. The guilt over what you did that day, I knew it haunted you and I knew I could use it, involving Emma's husband was just a stroke of luck"._

 _Neal asked "what are you talking about"?_

 _Zelena gloated "when you both invoked the name of your love I cursed you or more specifically your kiss, so the next time either of your lips touch Emma's all her magic will be taken, everything that makes her special, that makes her a threat will be gone. And now if Hook's honour gets the better of him I have a much more likely source"._

 _Hook said "I won't do it"._

 _Neal said "neither will I"._

 _Hook said "I'll tell her, then she'll defeat you"._

 _Zelena said "them I'll send the dark one to kill her before you can"._

 _Hook replied "no, you won't, if you could've you'd have done it already"._

 _"_ _That right" Neal said "that's why you tried to send us somewhere far away, that's why you sent a monkey into our lives in New York"._

 _Hook continued "and why you didn't kill when she came to town, for some reason you can't kill her, you need her powers removed"._

 _Zelena indifferently replied "it no longer matters because one of you is going to take away her magic. I may not be able to hurt Emma but I can hurt those around her; Her parents, her friends" glancing wickedly at Neal she added "her children". Neal tried to lunge at her but she simply teleported behind Hook and they turned around. Hook said "don't you go near them"._

 _Zelena smugly said "oh yes, that's right, you've grown quite fond of the kiddiewinks haven't you"? Looking at Neal behind Hook added "and they're the most precious reality of your love for Emma. I will enjoy turning the boy into a monkey's breakfast, and wouldn't it be entertaining to see your Sugar Plum fairy killed by dear Grandpa Gold"._

 _Hook seethed "I'll stop you"._

 _Zelena half laughing "no you won't. That pointy little hook of yours can scratch a mere mortal, but me? While she had been talking Neal had been walking up and the moment she stopped he tried to grab the dagger but Zelena threw him back before he could touch it. Up till now her face had a smug expression on her face but now it turned to one of annoyance. "How did the clever dark one have such stupid son? The two of you are out of your dept. Now, the choice is yours. One, or both of you kiss Emma and remove her power or everyone she loves dies, and don't think that doesn't involve the two of you"._

 _As they went back to the loft Neal asked "so what do we do"?_

 _Hook replied "don't ask me"_

 _Neal said "how can anyone choose between betraying the woman they love or risking the life of their children who they also love"._

 _Hook say "I may not be a father but I love those kids enough to share your predicament"._

 _As Neal opened the door they saw Emma and Regina were there. Emma said "Hook, what are you doing here, where's Henry and Tally"?_

 _Hook replied "they're fine, they're with their grandparents. I thought they were back here"._

 _Emma asked "if you're not with the kids, what have you been doing all day"?_

 _Hook replied "I was enlisted to help Ariel find her lost prince"._

 _Regina said "really? That fish is in Storybrooke"?_

 _Neal said "she was, she just left, we found out he was on Hangman's island and was out just now telling her"._

 _Hook said "yes, we found that out in Gold's shop. She wanted me to say goodbye to Mary-Margaret for her"._

 _Regina mentioned "at the rate Mermaids swim she's probably already there. In fact let's find out"._

 _Neal said "maybe, too bad we can't see their joyful reunion"._

 _Regina started walking towards the mirror Emma said "I thought you couldn't use mirror magic to look between realms"._

 _Regina said "I can't, but seeing the raw power you possess I'm thinking you can"._

 _Hook said "I wouldn't, its bad form to spy on such a private affair"._

 _Ignoring him Emma asked "how do I do it"?_

 _Regina explained "you focus, you let all your emotions awaken your power, then you look inward"._

 _In the mirror they saw Ariel and Eric in each other's arm Emma smiled at Hook and Neal "you did this, you brought them together"._

 _Hook said "it was Ariel, she never stopped believing"._

 _"_ _Modesty" said Emma. "You're just fell of surprises". She turned to Neal "so how'd the crib assembling go"?_

 _Neal replied "difficult but doable"._

 _Emma put her arms around him and tried to kiss him but he pulled away. She asked "Neal, is something wrong"?_

 _At that point David and Mary-Margaret came in, Neal said "hey Henry, Sugar Plum, have a good day"?_

 _Tally gleefully said "it was great Mary-Margaret taught us how to shoot arrows"._

 _Henry added "it was the best day ever, David let me drive his truck"._

 _Regina said "you let him what"? When Henry looked at her she said "oh, as mayor I can't let an unlicensed, under aged, driver on the street"._

 _David said "as mayor you may want to put a little money to road repair"._

 _Regina asked "what"?_

 _"_ _Nothing" David said as Henry suppressed a laugh._

 _Tally mentioned "Henry's not good at it"._

 _Neal said "did anyone get hurt"?_

 _Mary-Margaret said "only if you count a mailbox"._

 _David said "what can I say, I have a reckless, carefree fun side"._

 _"_ _Killian" Mary-Margaret asked "where's our friend"?_

 _He answered "it turns out her lost husband was back home after all"._

 _Emma said "we just checked up on them, on Skype"._

 _Killian added "she sends her regards, but she was too excited to wait"._

 _Mary-Margaret confirmed "a happy ending. Well maybe our lucks about to change"._

 _Emma decided to ask Neal what she asked before they came in "Neal"?_

 _Knowing what she was going to ask he said "how about we celebrate a good day at Grannys"._

 _Tally said "oh yay"._

 _Henry asked "can I drive"?_

 _They all said "no"._

 _Neal added "you can ask again in four or preferably five years"._

 _Killian said "I'll leave you to it then"._

 _Emma asked "don't you want to join us"?_

 _Killian replied "another time perhaps"._

 _"_ _Okay then, if you change your mind you'll know where to find us"._


	18. Cora the Ghoul

Chapter 18

Cora the Ghoul

Regina had everyone to come round, Zelena had the dark one steal her heart that morning from Robin Hood. Regina had made sure to protect her heart from being controlled but they were all curious as to what Zelena wanted it for. Zelena had visited Regina that morning to gloat as Gold stole her heart, during her visit Zelena had told her there was more to her abandonment than they thought. Zelena would never tell them so they needed to ask the only other person they knew, knew.

As they waited to start the séance David and Mary-Margaret discussed baby names. David said "Emma, will you please tell your mother we are not naming your little brother Leopold"?

Mary-Margaret said "Leopold was my father's name".

"People would make fun of him".

"My father was a king".

"Which is why no one made him of him"?

Emma asked "well how did you decide my name".

David replied "I didn't, your mother chose it before I had a say".

Mary-Margaret said "healer of the universe, and you had a middle name too, Ruth after your fathers mother".

Neal said "we chose Tally's name after the place we'd hoped would be our home when we decided to settle down, Tallahassee".

David said "well we aren't calling him Enchanted Forest, or Misthaven".

Mary-Margaret suggested "what about Eva after my mother"?

David said "I don't know how that would work with a boy".

Mary-Margaret "it might not be a boy".

David said "it will be, I'm sure it's going to be a boy".

Mary-Margaret asked "the same way you were sure Emma was going to be a boy".

"What makes you think I thought Emma would be a boy"?

"We went to Rumplstilskin and he prophesized our unborn child would save us. As we left he demanded her name as payment. And I clearly remember you saying it's going to be a boy".

At that moment Regina came in with a tray "sorry to keep you waiting, I was making this special tea". She got the teapot and started pouring the tea into cups. David was about to drink it when Regina stopped him "don't drink it, it's an deadly poison for summoning the dark vortex"

David put it down and said "I prefer Earl Grey".

Emma asked "the dark what"...

Regina explained "Zelena came over this morning while the Dark One was stealing my heart, she was here gloating. She said that my weakness is that I don't know enough about our past, so I've decided to summon someone who does, we need to talk to my mother".

Everything was set Regina put the two sided candle used to kill her mother and said "it's a fairly simple ritual, but not often performed".

Emma asked "if it's easy to talk to the dead why not do it more"?

Regina replied "well to do it you need the murder weapon and" with a slight glance at Mary-Margaret "the murderer".

Neal said "so it's limited only to murdered victims, and need to know who and how they were killed".

Regina lit the candle and Emma asked "what do you need us to do"?

Regina held out her hands and said "focus on Cora".

Hook mentioned sarcastically "comforting thoughts"

They all held hands and a great wind gathered blowing the fire in the fireplace but leaving the candle lit. Suddenly a dark vortex appeared above them.

Regina called out "Cora, mother, can we hear us, send us a sign, do not ignore me now mother. You owe me this".

The table jolted slightly startling enough to break the summoning Hook said "sorry, that was me, I crossed my legs and knocked the table".

Regina looked up and saw the vortex was gone, feeling defeated she blew out the candle.

Mary-Margaret asked "do we try again"?

Regina said "there's no point, it worked the portal opened but nothing came from it, she doesn't want to talk to me, similar to when she was alive. It seems whatever dark secrets she has in her past she wants to keep buried there".

As they were about to leave David said "maybe Belle will have more luck, there has to be something that can help us".

Emma said "my magic is getting more and more powerful everyday, by the time this all goes down I'll be ready".

"Make sure you are" Regina said.

Neal commented "none of us are going to give up until we find a way to defeat her".

Regina replied "I'd feel better if I knew what she's up to".

Mary-Margaret could see the distress in Regina's face so as everyone else left she said "go on, I going to stay and talk to Regina, I'll help clean up".

After they were gone Regina said "I'm not in the mood for heart to hearts".

Mary-Margaret replied "I don't think that's physically possible right now".

Regina said "you can help with the cups". Despite how bad either one of them felt they were about to feel worse.

Granny had taken the kids out so Emma decided to practise teleporting objects. She teleported a teacup from the counter to the booth Neal and Hook were sitting at. "BOOM, Granny's-to-go, I should open a franchise".

Neal clapped his hands and Hook commented "it's impressive".

Emma sat down next to Neal at the booth with them and said "do you want to see something really impressive" With a wave of her hand Hook's hook suddenly appears on the coat stand at the back of room.

"Bad form" Hook said getting up to get it, "Tampering with a man's hook".

Emma asked "seriously, what is with you lately"?

Neal said "choosing the hook was probably too personal

Hook sat back down "no, forgive me for my rudeness, it's a long story, too long for now".

Belle ran in and said she found out what Zelena was up to and needed to speak with them, David, Mary-Margaret and most of all Regina.

They rushed into Regina's house seeing Mary-Margaret in a chair and Regina pushing something in a vortex.

Emma asked "what was that"?

"Cora" replied Regina.

Neal said "I thought we failed in contacting her".

Regina replied "we all thought so, but evidently not. She came through but had something else than chit-chat in mind".

David had gone straight to his wife "what did she do".

Mary-Margaret was in a bit of a daze but tried to explain as best she could. "Cora,...trying to communicate".

Regina asked "she was, what was she saying"?

Mary-Margaret said "Leopold,...my,...and my mother".

Neal asked "what does Zelena have to do with them"?

Emma commented "she's not making any sense, we need to call a doctor".

Regina said "no, she knows something that can help us".

David said "Regina, it's going to have to wait".

Regina said frantically "it can't wait, if we're going to stop Zelena we need to know what she's planning and why"?

Neal said "Belle thinks she does"?

Belle said "well half, she's planning on going back, back in time".

Regina said "are you certain? Nobody's ever been able to cast a spell to go back in time".

"Well clearly she thinks she can succeed, brains, courage, a resilient heart, those ingredients are in every time travel spell I found".

David asked "why go back in time, we have no idea what she's planning to accomplish".

Mary-Margaret said "I do, she didn't want to give up Zelena, she was forced to by my mother Princess Eva, she told a secret, just like I did".

Emma said "I thought our family were the good guys".

David said "so if not for Snow's mother Cora would have kept Zelena".

Belle added "she would have been trained by Rumplestilskin".

Hook said "if not for this Princess Eva".

David said "meaning..."

Mary-Margaret concluded "Zelena's going back in time to kill my mother".

Regina replied "you'll have never been born".

Emma said "I guess this is where your help ends".

Neal said "not if she's thinking of the ripple effect".

Regina nodded "if Snow was never born, you'll have never been born, and ... neither will Henry".

Mary-Margaret added "and on this different path you may not be either".

Hook said "good thing no one's ever been able to cast a spell to go back in time".

Neal asked "are there any other ingredients"?

Belle answered "pure innocence".

Neal said "probably why she turned you into a dove, they're a symbol children, aciacia..."

David asked "children"?

"Yeah" Neal replied "innocence in its basic form means a lack of experience, for example if a child does something wrong they may not know they've done anything wrong because they don't know any better so..." His eyes trailed over to Mary-Margaret's abdomen "oh".

David said "Zelena went to a lot of trouble to get close to our unborn baby. That's why none has succeeded, somehow our baby is the key".

Mary-Margaret asked "what is she going to do it"?

David said "I don't know, but since our not born yet we have what we need time".

Mary-Margaret asked "just not very much of it".


	19. Waking Up The Children

Chapter 19

Waking Up The Children

Mr Gold drove up to Zelena who was holding a pair of roses when he got out of the car she was surprised to see Neal get out from the front passenger seat. "Roses, how lovely" Gold said as he walked to the trunk and opened it revealing Hook.

Zelena said "quick question, why was he in the front seat"?

Gold said "after I stuffed Hook in the trunk I let him get on the car on his own".

Hook commented "that's called favouritism. And we're in Storybrooke, ever heard of a telephone".

Zelena asked "why haven't either of you taken away Emma's magic"?

Neal answered "it rather hard to betray the woman you love".

Hook added "and a fella likes to courted".

Zelena said "this is no joke. I need to have her magic removed, If Snow's baby is born before your kiss I'll have no other option, I'm going to have to start killing people, people Emma loves, now shall I start with the youngest, or maybe the truest believer"?

Neal angrily said "you leave my kids alone".

Zelena replied "so get on with it and remove her magic", she threw a rose at both of them "or the next roses will be to put on her brats graves".

Neal yelled "you touch either of them and I'll..."

Zelena interrupted "you'll what, you forget I have magic, control over the dark one, and several minion's, you have nothing. If you want to threaten me, go ahead but it won't save your children. Choose your next move wisely".

Neal and Hook got back to Granny's diner as the others were deciding to check Mary-Margaret's closet for the book. Regina said "if we find the book hopefully Henry will believe and then we can use true loves kiss to break the curse".

Hook said "maybe".

Neal said "but I've been thinking, Zelena could strike at any time, maybe Storybrooke isn't the safest place for him or Tally. I think maybe we should send them back to New York with one of our friends".

Emma replied "I want to agree, but when I chose to come here it was because of Henry. If he had his memory back he'd come here in a heartbeat".

Regina said "and we need to break the curse and you know I love Henry more than anything".

Neal said "very well".

As they left the room Hook asked "so Plan B"?

Neal said "yeah, no matter what Emma's says I can't let Zelena hurt my children".

As they went through the diner Emma told Henry and Tally "kids we need to go and check on a lead, so I need you stay here a while longer and be good".

Neal gave both his children a hug and said "we'll be back soon".

Henry could see a hint of sadness and love in Neal's eyes and couldn't understand it.

As soon as they were out the door Henry followed them and Tally followed him. "Where are you really going"? Henry asked.

Emma said "I told you I'm following a lead. It's my job, it complicated".

Henry said "tell me what's really going on".

Neal replied "we can't".

Emma added "it'll be easier once it's all solved, Henry"

Henry said "the both of you have been lying to us ever since we got here. There are all of these old friends you've never mentioned before. People have been tip-toeing around me and Tally like they're hiding something and I deserve to know everything".

Emma scolded "no, you don't, I'm your mother and I know best. So you'll just have to deal with it. Understand"?

A little scared Tally answered "yes mommy".

Emma's eyes went over to Tally she smiled and said "good girl".

Henry said "I think I do"

As they were about to leave he said "wait, I need your keys. I left mine in the room and if I'm going to be a prisoner I'd like to have my gameboy".

Emma said "sure" and gave him her keys.

As they left Neal said "remember we love you and we just want you to be safe".

Henry went through the diner and in their room with Tally tight behind him. Tally got his gameboy and said "here it is Henry".

Henry was looking around and said "I didn't come back in to get my gameboy".

Tally confused replied "but you told mommy..."

"Got them" Henry said grabbing the keys to the car"

Tally said "those are mommy and daddy's car keys".

Henry replied "I need them so I can go home".

Tally followed him as he walked outside and to the car "but mommy and daddy wouldn't like it".

Henry said "I don't care anymore".

Hook appeared behind them and said "where you off to there, mate"?

Henry answered "nowhere".

Hook said "you're sure in a rush to go nowhere"

Tally said "he wants to go home, back to New York".

Henry whispered "tattle-tale".

Hook asked "you're planning on driving all the way back to New York. One lesson and you think you think you're ready for that".

Henry answered "no, just to the nearest bus station".

Hook said "I'm afraid I can't let you do that, it's too dangerous"

Henry opened the car door saying "I don't care what you think"?

Hook closed it and replied ""well you should, because I've got a better way".

When Emma, Neal, Mary-Margaret, David and Regina got back to the diner with the book Emma checked the room, "they're missing, and my keys are gone, my car keys".

Regina said "give me something of theirs, I'll try a locator spell". Before Emma could say anything Regina saw Neal's face. "Wait, Neal you know".

Emma asked "do you" Neal didn't say anything but the look on his face said yes "if you knew where they are tell us".

Neal said "they're my children, I needed to protect them. Whether you agree or not".

Emma asked in a more demanding tone "where are they"?

Neal lowered his head and then mumbled "the docks".

Emma had heard Neal mumble enough to recognise what he said when he mumbled and repeated "the docks".

At the docks Hook introduced the kids to Mr Smee who he'd called to meet them there. By the time they got there it was snowing. "Kids this is a friend of mine Mr Smee".

Henry asked "like from Peter Pan"?

Mr Smee asked "you remember"?

Henry answered "I saw the film at a friend's house once".

Tally said "I haven't seen it yet, daddy says it scares him".

Hook replied "Smee is a common name in the seafaring world. As luck would have it he sailing to New York and would be glad of the company".

Mr Smee asked "I am" and seeing the look on Hook's face agreed "I mean I am".

Henry asked "where's your ship"?

Mr Smee turned around and said "there it is".

Tally asked "really, you don't sound sure".

Henry explained "that's because they're stealing it" he looked at Hook "right"?

Hook asked "you want to go to New York or not"?

Henry asked "why are you helping us"?

Hook said "trust me you, your father and I want the same thing: you and your sister back in New York".

Henry asked "why"?

Before Hook could answer Mr Smee and asked "Captain"?

They saw a dark figure approaching, "Mr Smee we need to get the kids to the boathouse".

"What, why" Henry looked where they were looking and seeing a winged dark figure asked "Killian, what is that"?

Tally started screaming as they ran to the boathouse. When Hook slammed the door shut he said "Mr Smee take the kids to the far exit, find a new boat. I'll stay here to deal with our winged friends. You two go with Smee and don't turn back no matter what you hear". As the kids ran after Mr Smee two monkeys came in the opening. Tally stared at them in fear, when Henry noticed he grabbed her hand and ran. Hook shot two of the winged monkeys. Suddenly Henry tripped over a rope, and a winged monkey was over them, Hook was out of bullets and Tally started screaming.

At that moment something shot at the monkeys. It was Emma, Neal, Mary-Margaret, David and Regina. They fought off the monkeys Emma used her gun, David used his sword and Regina used fireballs while Mary-Margaret and Neal stood back. Once the monkeys were gone Henry stood up and their parents ran up to him and Tally. Neal swept Tally up into her arms, she cried "they were scary, I was so scared".

Neal said "it's alright Sugar Plum they're gone now, are you two alright"?

Henry asked "yeah, but what were those things"? Seeing David sheathing his sword "why does he have a sword"?

Emma said "it's all going to make sense really soon. I'm sorry I've been hiding things from you, you were right, you deserve to know the truth".

She held out Henry's book but he didn't recognise it "about fairy tales, I don't understand".

Emma asked "do you trust me"?

Henry said "yeah, of course I do".

Emma said "before we came here I asked if you believe in magic and you said you did. I need you to believe now".

Henry asked "from a book"?

Neal said "once upon a time that book made you a believer and gave you hope, we need you to become that person again".

Henry said "this doesn't make any sense".

Emma asked "do believe in us"?

Henry answered "yeah".

Tally said "me too".

Emma said "then take it, all you need to do it hold it".

Henry took it and Tally placed a hand on it and their memories came flooding back. Henry said "mom" then he looked over at Regina and repeated "mom" Regina rushed over "I remember, I remember".

Tally said "me too".

After hugging Henry Regina said "Emma do it, break the curse".

Before Emma could kiss him he and Tally disappeared and reappeared in Zelena's arms. "So sorry to interrupt, now who wants to say goodbye first"?

Henry asked "who are you"?

Zelena answered "you can call me auntie Zelena".

Regina tried to stop her "enough of this" but Zelena threw her back.

Emma said "let them go, they have nothing to do this".

Zelena replied "don't blame me, the captain and your husband failed me".

Emma asked "Neal, Hook what is she talking about".

Neal said "Zelena forced an ultimatum on us, one we tried to fix".

Zelena said "they both knew what the price of that failure was, your brats lives".

She wrapped her fingers around their necks. Emma summoned all the light she could which seemed to burn Zelena making her let go of the children. Henry and Tally ran back to their parents Zelena yelled "enjoy your moment together, cause you don't have many left" and with that she vanished.

Emma said "are you two okay"?

Tally whimpered while nodding and Henry said "yeah" but then he went over to Regina. "Mom, mom, mom!"

Regina came to groaning softly "Henry"

"Mom"

"Henry, oh Henry" she said getting up. "Henry, I will never let you go away again. I promise, I love you Henry". Regina kissed Henry and a pulse of magic swept over them.

Emma said "it wasn't me, it was you".

Turning to Mary-Margaret and David Emma asked "did it work, do you remember the missing year"?

David said "yeah".

Emma asked "how did she do it, how she cast the curse"?

Mary-Margaret replied "She didn't Emma we did"?

Emma confused asked "you cursed yourselves"?

Mary Margaret explained "we learnt her weakness is light magic. It's clear know more than ever you are the only one that can defeat her. She knew we'd find out and knew we would cast the curse since she couldn't. After we enacted it she poured a forgetting potion inside so we wouldn't recognize her, or know her weakness".

Emma asked "to cast the curse you need to give up the heart of the thing you love most. If one of you cast it, how are you both still here"?

Regina said "oh your Mary-Margaret had a creative thought"?

Mary-Margaret replied "with Zelena's addition to the potion I couldn't bear the thought of David's sacrifice being in vain. I asked Regina to pull out my heart and split it in two so we could both have half".

Back in the Enchanted Forest before the curse came over them Zelena made a memory potion to keep hers in tact when they got to Storybrooke. What she didn't know was while she'd been in the dark castle Belle had been sneaking around spying on her. When she saw Zelena make the memory potion she memorized to recipe. Once Zelena left Belle quickly made another vial and wrote a small message: A new curse is coming, get to Emma and Neal. Give them the memory potion attached.

She called a dove and attached the message and memory potion to its leg "find Killian Jones on the Jolly Roger, find Captain Hook".

It was at that moment Zelena came through the door Belle said "go and quickly threw the dove out the window and saw it fly away. Zelena said "so you think your little plan has changed anything. I have actually been looking for you, I should thank you for saving the trouble of having to go after you in the other land". Belle tried to run away but with a wave of her hand she chaged Belle into a bird already in a cage. "And since you like doves so much, why not be one".

Back in the boathouse taking advantage to Emma's distraction Neal and Hook tried to sneak away with Tally. "Do you think I don't see you" Emma called.

Hook muttered "does the wench has eyes in the back of her head".

They turned around and Emma gestured for them to come up to her. "What did Zelena mean"?

"Nothing" Hook lied.

Emma said "she said you failed her".

Neal suggested "mind game".

Emma said "Neal remember my super power".

Hook confessed "the witch backed us into a corner, we tried everything we could to resist her plans".

Emma asked "and whose idea was it to stick Henry and Tally on a boat back to New York".

Neal lifted his hand and when Emma glared at him "listen, when Zelena threatened our children I thought the best way to save them was to send them back to New York, I'm sorry".

Emma asked "New York where Walsh came after us".

Neal said "ah, didn't think of that"

Emma asked "why did she threaten them"?

Hook said "she cursed us".

Neal added "specifically our lips, so when we kissed you next your magic would be taken away".

Emma said "which is why you haven't kissed me lately. I get why she cursed your lips, but why Hook's"?

Hook answered "extra chance of it working. She knows what we all know, that you can defeat her".

Emma said "you should of told me".

Neal answered "she also threatened them if you told you".

Tally commented "daddy was trying to save us".

Emma said "I know sweetheart but whether Zelena forced their hand or not, how can I trust either of them now".

David came over "your right not to trust Hook, he's lied about more than just this".

Mary-Margaret said to Hook "you said you brought Emma to Storybrooke because you received a message from us".

"What of it"? Hook asked.

David answered "we didn't send you any message".

Hook said "well I got one. Someone sent me the message".

 _*The Enchanted Forest*_

 _Since coming back Belle had been staying in the dark castle but when Zelena moved in Belle had to hide. When the curse was approaching Belle watched Zelena make the memory potion in the great hall then leave to make further preparations. Belle came out of her hiding place and quickly remade the potion. She wrote down small message:_ _ **New curse has arrived. Find Emma and Neal, give them memory potion and bring them back to Storybrooke.**_

 _She called for a dove and tied the message and bottle to its leg "now go find Killian Jones on the Jolly Roger"._

 _At that moment Zelena came in Belle threw the bird out the window "go"._

 _Zelena ran to the window knocking Belle over but she couldn't even see the dove anymore. She turned to Belle on the floor "so you like doves" she waved her hand and Belle was suddenly in a cage with feathers and a beak. "Maybe you should be one"._

Suddenly Mary-Margaret cried out and said "it's time, the baby's coming".


	20. Last Chance To Stop Zelena

Chapter 20

Last Chance To Stop Zelena

Emma and Regina just put up a protection spell around Mary-Margaret's delivery room. Hook and Neal came up to Emma Neal said "Emma, alright we messed up, but we want to help".

Emma replied "if you wanted to help you have told me when Zelena cursed your lips".

Hook said "she threatened you and your family".

Neal added "she was going to follow through with our kids".

Emma said "you want to help, telling me what was going on would have been helpful".

Neal said "and Zelena would have killed the children".

Hook added "we wanted to keep them safe".

Emma's expression softened "Hook, they are mine and Neal's kids, they're safety is our concern. Neal, you want to protect the kids, I understand that, I can't blame you. But I'm your wife and their mother and if anything if threatens them you should tell me. Doesn't matter now, because I'm taking this fight to Zelena's, this ends today".

As she walked down the hall David came out of the delivery room to stop her. "Emma wait, you don't have to do this alone".

Emma said "yeah I do, you need to stay with Mary-Margaret".

David said "yes, but you need help. Take... Hook".

Emma asked "are you insane"?

In his best fatherly tone he said "he's going with you" then he called to him "you're going with her".

As Hook and Neal walked towards Emma again Hook asked "thought I wasn't to be trusted mate".

David answered "Zelena backed you into a corner, you did the best you could".

Hook said "see even your father gets it".

Emma replied "because he knows about keeping secrets from loved ones". She was referring to Dreamshade poisoning back on Neverland.

"Hey" David said

"I'm sorry but I'm doing this alone" Emma replied

"No, you're not" David argued. "This isn't just about you, it's about all of us".

Emma whined "what is he going to do? I've got magic, he's got one hand".

David said "at the very least he can draw fire, from what I remember after the curse Neal can't do that".

"Hey" Neal said.

Ignoring him David said "if anything else Hook can make himself useful as back up".

'Useful' Neal thought, was his father-in-law saying he was useless.

"Fine" Emma said "he can come".

Before leaving Emma saw Henry and Tally approaching with Leroy. Henry asked "hey mom, is the baby here yet"?

Emma said "no yet, no listen I have to go. I have to take care of the witch, but I will be back before you know it".

Henry said "I know, I'm not worried, defeating bad guys is what you do".

Tally said "you can do anything".

Emma held her children tight Regina said "don't worry, I'll keep them safe".

Hook called "ready to go"?

Emma said "lets end this".

Neal just looked on, Hook was helping Emma, Regina was watching his children. What was he supposed to do, then he had an idea of something he could do. He just needed to borrow something "Regina, could we have a word"?

Henry and Tally looked through the newspaper in the waiting room. "Keeping up on current events"? Archie asked.

Henry said "we're looking through the classified".

Confused Archie said "you're a little young for a job Henry, and Tally most definitely is".

Tally said "we're not looking at jobs".

Henry added "we're looking at apartments".

Tally asked "how about this one"?

Henry said "it's a little on the small side for a family of four".

Archie asked "why are you looking at apartments"?

Henry explained "well, Mary-Margaret's going to be crowded after the baby is born. I'll be going back and forth from Regina's".

Tally said "but me, mommy and daddy, we can't stay at Granny's forever and we can't live in the car".

Archie said "no, not comfortably... It's good to see you Henry, I missed you".

"Me too" Henry said. Then he turned to Tally and said "maybe a place near the water, with a view".

Tally suggested "and a big garden with lots of pretty flowers"?

Archie asked "have either of you talked to your parents about this"?

Neal asked "talked to us about what"?

Tally said "me and Henry are looking at houses".

Henry said "for you and mom to move into. What would there need to be talked about, we're home".

Neal said "well let me help you look".

On the way to the farmhouse Emma and Hook talked. "I never should have brought my family back to Storybrooke".

Hook said "you did what you thought was best".

Emma argued "I did what you manipulated me into".

"Your parents needed you, the town needed you"

"So did my kids, we were happy in New York. Once I'm done melting this witch I'd like us to be happy again".

"As content as you were in that city, it wasn't real".

"It was real for us, everything that happened in the past year happened"

"Minus all the stuff you'd forgotten. Part of you is not the real you, and like it or not the big part of you and your family belong here in this town".

"Yeah, the part that's always in danger, we're leaving"

"What do the kids think about this"?

Emma said "they're kids, they want chocolate milk on their cereal. Well Henry wants chocolate milk, Tally wants a chocolate river. I'm their mother, I know what's best for them".

"What's best for them, or for you"?

"Excuse me"?

"You and Neal are taking care of them quite well here. You can talk about danger all you want but that isn't it. So tell me, what is it? Why are you scared of staying? I think it's because you can see a future here, a happy one

"You two are so adorable" Emma and Hook had been so focused on their conversation they hadn't noticed they were already at the farm house and Zelena and Gold were now in front of them. "But maybe you should be more focused on me. Of course without your magic that might prove to me a problem".

Emma replied "next time you might not want to tell them pawns you've enchanted their lips".

Zelena said "now Emma you have a choice, you can keep your magic which makes you oh so sad, or you can save the life of the man you can't wait to run away from. Rumple".

Mr Gold immediately used his magic to drown Hook in a nearby pool. He said "I'm so glad he was the one that came with you"

"Hook" Emma called she ran over the poll and tried to pull him up to no avail.

Zelena said "you can't pull him up, he'll be drowned soon enough so choose your next move wisely".

They vanished Emma got Hook out of the water and called out his name. Emma knew she may only have one choice even though it meant giving Zelena just what she wanted. She used mouth to mouth on Hook.

He suddenly spat up some water and gasped but remembering exactly what happened he looked up at her he asked "what have you done"?

It was time as Zelena and Gold came up to the hospital. Leroy and Tom ran in sounding the alarm calling "they're here".

By the front desk Robin Hood and some of his men had their weapons aimed. When the saw Zelena and Gold Robin called "aim true men, for Little John". With a simple wave of her hand Robin Hood and his men were knocked out.

For the second line of defence Belle stood in front of them. "Haven't you learnt your lesson yet"? Zelena asked. Holding up the dagger she added "this is a thousand times more powerful than your true love".

Belle said "I refuse to believe that".

Gold begged "Belle, please leave"

Zelena said "you should listen to him".

Belle said "no, you've put him through enough pain".

Zelena replied "and I'm not nearly done" and she knocked Belle out too. As Gold rushed up to her Zelena said "your taste in woman really have gone downhill". She laughed then added "leave her dearie, chop, chop". Since Zelena had the dagger Mr Gold had no choice but to comply.

As the third line Regina had sent the children to go hide in a closet so not to see her battle. It wasn't much of a battle Regina just said "take one more step and I'll roast you". Zelena threw across the room breaking the protection spell.

In the delivery room Mary-Margaret had just given birth to healthy baby boy. Zelena came in and after pushing the doctor to the side said "Charming family, too bad I have to break it up".

David was unsheathing his sword when Zelena immobilized him

Zelena teleported the baby into her arms before Mary-Margaret could do anything she immobilized her. She was so sure of herself she hadn't even registered there was someone else in the room. Neal swooped his baby brother-in-law before Zelena could stop him. Zelena was about to teleport the baby back to her arms when Neal teleported himself and the baby out.

Zelena cried "since when does that idiot have magic"?

Zelena teleported herself and Gold back to the farmhouse. Mr Gold smirked as Zelena searched through the drawers for something. "I don't think my son hid the baby in those drawers dearie" he said then chuckled.

"I know that" Zelena growled.

"It seems my son is more cleverer than you gave him credit for"

"Not clever enough" Zelena said pulling out a map of Storybrooke and a needle.

"What's that"? Gold asked.

Zelena said "legend tells of a magic globe that when a drop of blood falls on it the globe would shows you where anyone else of the same blood was in the world. What the legend doesn't tell you was the globe wasn't magic, only the person using it was. So the same spell could be used on charts or maps". She lay down the map of Storybrooke "now hold out your hand".

She grabbed his hand and pricked his finger letting a drop fall on the map. She waved her hand over the map and said "and he is hiding in... the clock tower.

When Emma and Hook got back to the hospital David was frantic trying to leave. While Regina was holding the children, When she saw her Tally cried "mommy, daddy's gone"

David asked "Emma's where's Neal"?

"No idea, why"? Emma asked.

David said "when Zelena tried to take your brother Neal took him instead. Then he disappeared with...magic, only Neal doesn't have magic".

Regina knew what he was thinking and said "it wasn't Emma's magic he used, it was mine. Neal told me he had a plan, Zelena couldn't use the baby if she couldn't find him. Of course he couldn't hide him forever but it would give us the time we needed to defeat her.. But knowing Zelena could show up at any time to hide the baby he would magic. I gave him enough magic for one trick. If you'd asked me I could have told he's in the clock tower".

David said "clock tower, good let's go. We need to get to him before Zelena does".

"Wait", Emma said grabbing David's arm "Zelena took my magic".

Regina asked "how did that happen".

Emma had an uneasy look on her face and said "it doesn't matter how, it just happened, so we need to find another way".

Regina said "there is no other way".

Henry interjected "that's not true, you can do it".

Regina replied "sweetheart I don't think I can survive round three with my sister".

David added "Glinda was pretty specific, only the purveyor of the lightest magic can defeat her".

Henry said "Zelena only defeated you because you were using dark magic against her".

Regina replied "Okay, but that's all I have"

Emma said "no it's not, when you kissed Henry that was true love's kiss. That's light magic".

Henry said "see you can do it".

Regina argued "I don't even have my heart right now"

Henry said "it doesn't matter, you broke the curse without it and I know you still love me. I know there's good in you".

Robin Hood came up and said "he's right, I know you can defeat the witch".

Regina said "I don't ..."

Emma said "you have to".

Henry said "once upon a time you were a villain Mom. But you've changed, you're a hero now, and defeating bad guys is what heroes do, I believe in you, now you need to believe too".

In the clock tower Neal was finishing telling the baby a story "And then your parents Snow White and Prince Charming lived happily ever after".

"But they won't for much longer". Neal spun around and saw Zelena behind him. "Now hand over the baby".

Neal shook his head "no, I'm not letting you destroy my family".

Zelena said "I'm willing to overlook the stunt you pulled in the hospital if you just give me the baby".

"A threat" Neal said "if you get the baby, you're going to do the worst thing imaginable so nothing you can threaten me with will change my mind".

Zelena said "pity" she teleported the baby from his arms to hers but instead of immobilizing him she used her magic to push him down the stairs. That was where everyone else found him a few minutes later, after determining he was alive Ruby offered to stay with him while they waited for the ambulance so everyone else could confront Zelena before it was too late.

They raced to the barn, when they got there she was telling the dark one when this was all over he wouldn't remember a thing. David announced their arrival by saying "it's not over yet".

Zelena saw them each brandishing a weapon except for Regina said "well who's going to stop me, certainly not the saviour".

They noticed all the ingredients aglow and the baby was in a basket glowing blue, Emma said "go, get him, we've got your back".

Robin said to Regina "and I got to your heart".

David and Robin went round to the right and Emma and Hook went round to the left.

Regina warned "Zelena stop now, we're not going to let you succeed".

With a glance at Emma and Hook she said to Mr Gold "rid me of those pests".

She looked at David and Robin and pushed them back with her magic.

Hook begged "please no more water"

Mr Gold disarmed Emma and said "get the dagger. Then the dark one will be on our side"

Emma commented "that easier said than done".

Mr Gold said "do as I say or I will destroy you both, I have no choice" and with that he pushed them back.

Facing Regina Zelena said "come for another beating sis".

Approaching her Regina replied "no, I've come for some jewellery".

Before Regina got too close Zelena pushed her back. Then she noticed David and Robin had come so she called down one of her monkeys. "Beautiful one, if you will"

As the monkey started to attack them Robin reminded "remember these creatures are our friends"

David said "don't worry, I'll use a gentle touch

Mr Gold said "unfortunately, that's not an option for me" and he threw them back.

Zelena saw Regina ready for a battle and grabbed her with her magic lifting her off the ground. "Only light magic can harm me and you're as dark as they come. It was your destiny to be this way and it will also be your undoing".

Regina argued "don't tell me what I can be".

Zelena was too busy focusing on her sister to notice David and Robin getting up. "I tried to be good once but it wasn't in the cards. It's who I am and it's who you are".

Regina saw Robin take her heart and said "you're wrong sis". Light started emerging from Regina's hands as she broke Zelena's hold.

Confused how this was even possible Zelena asked "what are you doing"?

Regina simply said "changing" and she blast Zelena with a shot of light magic throwing her back and causing her to let go of the dagger

On the ground watching Regina come up to her Zelena asked "how"?

Regina replied "I make my own destiny" and she took Zelena's pendent taking away her magic.

All the ingredients stopped glowing but before David could get the baby the monkey tried to attack him again. If was a brief fight but the monkey turned back into Little John before David hurt him. David instantly put his sword away and took hold of his baby.

Emma called "David, is the baby okay"?

David said "yeah, he can handle anything, just like his big sister."

Regina said to Zelena "you failed, you're not going anywhere".

Mr Gold said "I beg to differ" he started pulling Zelena towards him. "I'm going to make you pay for everything you've done to me".

Zelena cried "what are you waiting for, just do it".

Before Mr Gold could do anything Regina grabbed the dagger and stopped him. He asked "after everything this witch has done you're going to protect her"?

Regina said "good magic stopped her, and good magic doesn't exact vengeance".

Mr Gold said "you can't be serious".

Regina said "I am. Heroes don't kill."

Zelena asked "so now, you're a hero".

Regina replied "today I am".

In the hospital David and Mary-Margaret had their baby back and Emma went to go see Neal. He was only staring coming to "Emma" he said

Emma said "for someone getting pushed down the stairs with magic you're a lucky guy. Turns out you've got no broken bones, just a bump on the head. You should be out of here in a day or two"

Neal asked "what about the baby"?

Emma answered "baby bro is safe with his parents now".

Neal asked "ours"?

Emma answered "meeting their uncle".

Neal asked "what happened with Zelena"?

Emma said "we won, Regina defeated her if you can believe it and then she stopped your dad from killing Zelena".

Neal said "and how about you, how are you"?

Emma said "good, Zelena did take my magic, when she tried to drown Hook. It hasn't come back but I don't need it ".

Neal said "good to know everyone's alright".

Emma asked "why did you take the baby anyway"?

Neal said "I was feeling useless, I felt like I had to do something to help. Zelena needed the baby but taking the baby away would give you some more time. It was the first and only thing I came up with. Plus it would be something Zelena wouldn't expect so it might throw her off her game. Don't know how she found me but I couldn't save him but believe me I tried. Just good to know he's fine and everything's turned out alright".


	21. The Way We Almost Weren't PART 1

Chapter 21

The Way We Almost Weren't

PART 1

Emma had just got Neal home Tally ran up happily "daddy's home".

"Hello my Sugar Plum Fairy" he said

"Hi David" he added nervously hoping he understood he only took the baby to protect it.

David looked at him "welcome home Neal".

Mary-Margaret said "Emma told us why you took the baby. After discussing it we decided it was very brave of you and clearly you just wanted to protect him".

Neal asked "so what have you decided to call the little guy"?

David said "there's this tradition. Back in the Enchanted Forest when a new royal is born you usually announce the name at coronation ceremony".

Mary-Margaret said to Emma "we would have done it for you if we could have".

Emma asked "you're not going to hold him out in front of the clock tower and present him like lion king are you"?

David replied "of course not, in fact we've decided to forgo all pomp and circumstance for a nice potluck at Granny's".

Mary-Margaret said "the important thing is to mark the occasion. To remind ourselves after all we've been through we're still together as a family".

At that moment Henry came in "Dad".

Henry ran up to greet Neal "Hey Buddy"

Henry said "check this out I think I found us a place".

Emma asked "you're looking at apartments"?

Neal asked "why not?"

Tally added "we discussed that we can't stay at the bed and breakfast, or our car. And it will be too crowded here".

Henry showed Emma the place he found "what do you think"?

Mary-Margaret asked "yes Emma, what do you think".

Emma said "I think... your grandparents can't decide what to call your uncle and they are using a fairy-tale tradition to buy themselves some more time".

At Granny's Henry read his book to the baby "the bandit leapt on top of the carriage and stole the prince's jewels. The Prince chased her on horseback through the treacherous forest".

Emma said "seriously I can't hear the kids name yet but I have to hear this story again".

David replied "he should know where he comes from".

Emma asked "are you sure you want the first thing he knows to be that his parents fell in love during an armed robbery".

Neal said "actually I told him the traditional story in the Clock tower before Zelena showed up. And it's not too different from how we met".

Hook asked "how did you two meet"?

Neal said "as you know back then I was a thief and I'd just stolen a car. I parked it in an alley and decided to sleep in the back seat. I awoke the next morning to a banging sound and I saw someone using a rock to stick a screwdriver in the keyhole. It wasn't until the car was in motion I decided to reveal myself. You can't drive and beat someone up at the same time".

Emma said "You almost gave me a heart attack, Henry did the same thing when we were looking for Ashley"

Tally asked "is that why you asked daddy if he taught Henry that".

Mary-Margaret decided to mention "difference is I wasn't armed".

Ruby said "except with a rock"

David added "I still have the scar".

Mary-Margaret argued "which healed" then said in a baby tone to the baby "but that's only how we met, it's not how we fell in love".

David said "that was more complicated". He turned a page in the book "there were black knights when I saved your mothers life".

Mary-Margaret turned another page and said "or the attack on the troll bridge when I saved his".

David turned one more page "but it wasn't until I saw my mother's ring on her finger I knew there was no other woman I could ever love".

Mary-Margaret said "I wish you would have told me then, we would have saved so much time".

David asked "how could I? I had to get to my wedding"

Hook was confused "did I miss something, you were previously engaged"?

Ruby said "to Kathryn, though she was Princess Abigail back then".

Hook asked "King Midas's daughter, the man who could change anything into gold. Why would you leave that opportunity"?

David answered "what can I say, my heart was destined for another".

Ruby said "you just had to find her first. She had run away and was living on a farm".

Mary-Margaret mused "it sounded like such a peaceful existance at the time living everyone and everything behind".

Hook commented "like mother, like daughter"

Emma mumbled "not now".

Neal asked "have I missed something, what's the connection".

Emma said "it doesn't matter".

Regina came up and said "I think it does, are you planning on going back to New York"?

Henry asked "why would leave, this is our home"?

Tally said "I don't want to go, everything is here".

Emma said "it's normal, and safer, end of discussion". And with that she left to make sure it was.

Hook said "I'll go after her".

Neal said "not without me your not".

Henry cried "wait dad". He handed Neal his book. "Take this, it might help her remember where she belongs".

Neal took it and followed Hook who had already left.

Emma was on a bench wondering about her life. Hook came up to her "you're making a mistake".

Emma replied "I don't want to talk to you about this".

Neal said "I agree with Hook, and Henry, and Tally..."

Before he could list everyone else who thought they shouldn't leave Emma said "well, look who's changed their tune. Only the other day you were ready to send Henry and Tally back to New York alone on a boat".

Neal said "to save them from Zelena, who is now powerless and behind bars". He sat down next to her and opened the book and put it on her lap "Henry thought this would remind you, what you're leaving behind, your family".

"Thanks, except this isn't my family" she said gesturing to the book. "They're fairy tales, they're stories of princes and princesses, and where everyone had a crazy, twisted upbringing".

"Gee, nice to know what you think of me" Neal replied.

Emma said "you know what I mean, it's too much, every time the latest disaster dies down more chaos ensues. And when the next calamity happens I don't want Henry and Tally anywhere near it".

Neal said "good luck, I think you'll be outvoted, and trust me it will be a landside".

Emma got up and cried "I'm their mother, I do not need anyone's permission to do as I choose with my children".

With a stone glare Neal got up too and said "And mine, and you forget Tally is all ours, but Henry is ours and Regina's. She wants him to stay, and is it really best for them to spilt up our family"?

Hook said "you defeated Pan, and the Wicked Witch, and broke the curse, yet you keep running, what are you looking for".

"Home" Emma answered

Neal said "and you think that's New York"?

Emma said "I don't know, when I was kid I ran away and back then I thought 'what if I'm making a mistake, what if I miss this place"?

Hook asked "did you"?

Emma said "No, every place I went I never missed when I left". She turned to Neal "you told me once that you know you have a home, because when you leave you just miss it. So I'm going to keep running until I feel that no matter how long it takes".

Hook asked "and leave your parents, don't you care about them, or anyone in this town"?

Emma said "of course I do".

Neal cried "what the hell is that".

Emma and Hook saw him looking behind them. And when they turned around and saw some sort of beam reaching to the sky".

The rushed towards the direction and found it coming from the barn where Zelena had planned to cast her time-travel spell. Emma got a message from David

 **Zelena killed herself. The**

 **result being her magic no**

 **longer had any tether and**

 **cast her spell.**

"Zelena died and her death triggered the time travel spell. I have to close it down".

Hook asked "has your magic returned"?

"No" Emma replied.

Hook said "then we're messing with anything".

The doors burst open and pulled them in Hook dug his hook into the ground and Emma grabbed his coat cuff but Neal got pulled in. Emma called out his name and the cuff she was holding ripped and she got pulled in. Hook said to himself "one of these days I've got to stop chasing this woman" and let go allowing himself to fall through himself.

They fell in what appeared to be the enchanted forest. "Neal" she called.

Neal helped her up and replied "I'm here Emma".

Then Hook appeared and looking around said "we seem to be back in the enchanted forest".

Neal replied "Gee, you don't say".

Hook added "the only question is when"?

Emma walked over to a tree and said "I have a pretty good idea".

Neal and Hook saw what Emma was looking at. A wanted poster for Snow White. Neal said "if you want to accuse someone of murder, treason and treachery you shouldn't use such a flattering picture".

Emma suggested "like a picture of someone committing the crime".

Neal said "don't remind me".

Hook said "all things considered if could be worse. We could have ended up in the middle of the Ogre wars. Or smack dab in the belly of a whale".

Neal agreed "trust me the Ogre wars were brutal, we're lucky not to have ended up there".

Emma raised an eyebrow and asked "you know this how"?

Neal answered "my childhood was in the middle of the Ogre wars. They needed so many soldiers any able-bodied citizen were forced to fight. I was three days shy of my fourteenth birthday when they decided anyone fourteen or over had to fight. Fourteen, children were being pulled from their home to fight what seemed to be an endless war. My father became the dark one to save me from being forced into the Ogre wars, then went onto the battlefield, destroyed the Ogres and lead the children home".

Emma got the book out of her bag and asked "you went through first, what were you thinking of".

Hook asked "you think it works like any other portal"?

"Of course" answered Emma.

Neal answered "I was thinking about how much I wanted us to be a family in Storybrooke, which made me think of the kids, which made me think of the story... oh dear".

"The day my parents met" Emma suggested closing the book.

Neal nodded.

Emma answered "I knew it, we should have left the moment we defeated Zelena, this would have not happened in New York".

Hook asked "and like any other portal it didn't stay open for the return trip".

Emma said "great, we're trapped in the past".

Hook said "but I bet real estate is much more reasonable here".

Neal said "this is no time for jokes, we need to think of a way out of here".

Hook asked "I understand your frustration, but we've been in dire straits before. There's no reason to be antsy. We have out wits; we just need to be constructive. So, either of you know how to get back"?

Neal said "not a clue" and they both looked at Emma

Emma asked "how should I know how to get back to the future? Who do I look like? Marty McFly"?

Hook asked "Who".

Neal said "it's a film where a kid goes back in time in a DeLorean".

Hook asked "is he some sort of wizard"?

Neal said "No, he just..."

"Wait" said Emma. "Maybe a wizard is exactly what we need".

Knowing what Emma was thinking Neal begged "please don't say it".

Emma said "Rumplstilskin, we have to find Rumplstilskin".

Hook warned "get down" as a troop of black knights rode down the road next to them.

They followed the black knights hidden behind the undergrowth in the forest. The black knights stopped outside a village and forced all the people out of their homes. A black carriage drove into the village and Regina came out as the Evil Queen. Neal whispered "no way".

The Evil Queen declared "listen to me very carefully. Whatever squalor and despair your pathetic lives have been able to tolerate until this point is nothing compared to the pain and misery I can inflict if I leave here unhappy".

Emma said "that's Regina".

Hook replied "not Regina, the Evil Queen".

Neal commented "there was a time I never thought she could look scarier, I stand corrected".

Emma said "she's even worse without the sensible pants suit".

Gepetto came forward "please your majesty we are a peaceful village, what do you want from us"?

The Evil Queen said "justice".

Emma commented "that's Marco"

The Evil Queen said "if I find out anyone in this village has been helping the bandit Snow White they will suffer dearly". The knights brought forward a woman with a bag over her head. "Here's what helping Snow White looks like".

When the knight took the bag off the woman cried "help me, she's going to kill me".

The Evil Queen asked "who wants to be next"? as the woman continued to plead for her life.

Emma attempted to come out of their hiding spot but both Neal and Hook grabbed her wrist. Neal asked "where are you going"?

Emma replied "to help that poor innocent woman".

Hook reminded her "when Belle figured out Zelena wanted to change the past she warned us it could be dangerous. Messing with events could cause untold damage to all of us".

Emma asked "so I'm just supposed to let her rot or die".

Neal answered "I don't like it any more than you do, but... we have no choice".

Hook added "not if we want to stand a chance to get back to the world we know".

Emma commented "we need to Rumple the sooner we get out of here, the better".

As Regina left Hook said "there's one thing you two need to do first" looking at some washing on a line.

Neal changed into a white short and brown leather vest while Emma got on a peasant outfit with a brown cloak. "Is this really necessary" Emma asked.

Hook said "what would you have done if Regina had spotted you back there"?

Emma replied "my guess, run"

Hook said "even if you had, she had seen you, she may remember you when you arrived in Storybrooke".

Neal said "and if she'd remembered us when we arrived in Storybrooke she would have taken things to a whole new level of mean".

Emma said "she'd remember a glimpse of a face thirty years in the future".

Neal said "you want to risk the possibility"?

Hook said "and sadly red leather jackets don't come into fashion here ever".

Emma said "the only lasting impression I'm concerned about is the one this corset is making on my spleen".

Hook said "your discomfort is a cross I'm willing to bear".

Neal said "Emma we're both a little uncomfortable, this is vest a little on the tight side, but we can't risk even dressing differently if we want to the future to be the same way as when we left it".

Hook said "if we want to protect the timeline we must proceed with all caution". He put the hood of her cloak up "you're not from a world of magic I am. The smallest change can have catastrophic consequences. Things must happen as they always did".

Neal said "we know about the butterfly effect".

Hook asked the butterfly what"?

Emma said "can we talk about this when we get back".

They were walking down the road towards the dark castle when they heard horses and a carriage approaching, fearing it was the Evil Queen again they hurried to hide again. Instead of a black carriage and black knights it was a white carriage with knights dressed in a white uniform. When they stopped at a log blocking the road they head the carriage door upon. "Worry not, it is but a fallen tree".

Emma didn't need to see to know who it was as David appeared as Prince James.

Hook said "your father, we should go".

Emma couldn't help but look up to see her mother, seeing Emma smile Neal looked up and recited "and the bandit jumped on top of the carriage and stole the prince's jewels".

Emma was leaning on a branch which suddenly broke and alerted Snow White to their presence. She fell out of the tree but instead onto the carriage she fell onto the ground. Though not aware they were there the knights and David were aware the tree in the road was a decoy. After picking herself up seeing the knights watching out for a thief Snow White ran deeper into the forest.

Neal asked "is it just me or does it look like she's running in the wrong direction"?

They saw the carriage and knights move on after the log was cleared. Emma said "you know what you said about small changes have consequences, what about big changes"?

Hook asked "why? What did we do"?

Neal asked "were you asleep earlier"?

Hook was confused so Emma explained "that bandit was Snow White, this was the moment my parents first met"?

Hook understood "and now because of us they didn't".

They saw the dark castle from a distance "there it is, the dark ones castle" Hook stated".

Emma said "it's a little more imposing than the Pawn shop. Was it a nice place to live"?

Neal said "he didn't get that until after I was gone".

Emma asked "so what do we do, walk up to the front door and introduce ourselves. Hi, we're from the future".

Hook say "I better stay back".

Neal asked Emma "would you mind going alone because I really would rather not see him either"?

Hook said "the only reason I'm staying back is because the dark one and I have a complicated history, I wager he'd want to kill me on sight".

"I'll take that bet" they heard in a high pitched voice. They spun around and saw Rumplstilskin as he laughed.

Neal muttered "that laugh is so irritating".

Rumplstilskin said "I can't tell you how long I've been looking forward to this, oops I suppose I just did" he used his magic to strangle Hook.

Emma cried "stop"?

Rumplstilskin threw her back and Neal rushed over to help her up "I don't know who you are dearie but why don't you run off and let me enjoy my killing in peace"?

"He's not going to hurt you" Emma tried to explain. "You have to listen to us".

Rumpltilskin asked "and why should I listen to you"?

Neal had a thought and said "you want to know why? How about the rest of this story: once upon a time there was boy called Baelfire". That certainly caught his father's attention enough for him to let Hook go so he continued. "When his father was consumed by darkness he went to the blue fairy help. She gave him a magic bean which he used to open a portal to land without magic where the darkness couldn't be unleashed. He and his father loved each other but the hold the darkness had over his father forced him to abandon Baelfire, left him alone in a world without magic. Want to hear the rest of the story, you have but one choice"?

"What do you know about Bae"? Rumplstilskin asked.

Neal said nervously "quite a lot, I know what happened when he arrived in the land without magic. I also know you're planning to enact a curse in hopes of reuniting with him".

Rumplstilskin asked "and how do know"?

"Me" Emma interjected. "I met your son and eleven years later broke the curse so you could find him. I'm the product of True Love".

Rumplstilskin said "well that's speculation, part of my curse, but I haven't done it".

Neal added "yet, you haven't done it yet".

Emma said "but you will and you will succeed".

Rumplstilskin said "to know for sure you'd have to be"...

Hook finished "from the future mate".

Rumplstilskin answered "I was gonna say seers, time travel hasn't been done mate".

Emma said "yeah well someone's cracked that code".

Rumplstilskin asked "then answer me this, do I find my son"?

Neal answered "yes, through the love of his children".

Rumplstilskin asked "I have a grandchild".

Neal smiled "two actually, a boy and girl".

Rumplstilskin excitedly asked "how do I find him"?

"He..." Emma started.

"Don't tell me" Rumplstilskin said changing his mind. "If I succeeded I don't anything in my head that might throw it off".

Emma said "it might actually already be thrown off.

Rumplstilskin said "you've changed things, what have you done"?

Emma said "we interrupted the moment my parents first met".

As they entered the Grand Hall of the Dark Castle Emma said "thank you Mr... I mean Rumplstilskin. I know time travel is hard to swallow".

"Not as hard as the other conundrum you've presented. Why haven't a killed him" Rumplstilskin said gesturing to Hook".

Hook replied "if it makes you feel any better it wasn't from lack of effort. Let's just say we buried the hatchet".

With a giggle Rumplstlskin asked "yes, but why not in your skull".

Emma muttered to Neal "was he always this homicidal"?

Neal muttered back "not until he became the dark one. After he took that power this was him on a merciful day".

At that moment Belle came in "oh, you're back, do you need anything"?

Emma said "Belle".

Belle asked "sorry, do I know you".

Emma remembered the Belle at this point in time wouldn't know her. "Sorry no, Mr... Rumple... the dark one told me a lot about you"

"Has he"? Belle asked.

"No" Rumplstilskin replied "go away and read a book or whatever it is you like to do, come back and clean later".

Belle said "you could ask nicely"?

Rumplstilskin replied "I could also turn you into a toad".

After Belle left Neal commented "or a cockroach".

Hook added "or a rat".

Emma said "good to know he likes branching out. How did he and Belle ever end up together"?

"What"? Rumplstilskin asked. "First you tell me I let the pirate live, now you're telling me I fall for the help.

Neal commented "according to the book, she fell for you, from a ladder. But let's tackle one thing at a time, my wife's existence please".

Sitting down Rumplstilskin asked "right, your parents. Who are they"?

Emma answered "Snow White and Prince Charming".

Rumplstilskin humorously repeated "Prince Charming".

Emma remembered he didn't get the well known nickname until after he met her mother "but here he's known at Prince James".

Rumplstilskin asked "King Georges son, whose marriage I've just arranged".

Neal said "he can't marry Princess Abigail"?

Rumplstilskin asked "why ever not"?

Neal gestured to Emma "have we not just established he needs to marry Snow White for my wife to be born".

"Originally the ring he's supposes to give her gets stolen by Snow" Emma informed him.

Rumplstilskin said "it's quite a tale you're spinning".

"I'll show you, it's in the book" Emma said turning to Hook who had the book in his satchel. She put the book on the table in front of Rumplstilskin but when she tried to find the page where her parents met she found it blank".

Neal said "where's the words? where's the pictures"?

"The ripple effect" Rumplstilskin said "when you change things in the past anything from that point onwards is uncertain, the future as you can see is a blank page".

Emma said "we need to get Snow to steal that ring".

Rumplstilskin said "you're in luck, King Midas is throwing an engagement ball tonight. Prince James will be there, so will his ring".

Emma said "then we need to get Snow there".

Hook asked "how? We don't know where she is".

Rumplstilskin said "allow me". They followed him over to a crystal ball that showed Snow talking to Blackbeard.

Hook said "it appears she's trying to secure passage on his ship".

Neal said "that, is a problem".

It showed Blackbeard leaving and Snow looking upset "maybe not".

Emma said "she can't escape to that farm without the money she's supposed to get for the ring". She turned to Rumplstilskin "can you help us".

He replied "on opening your portal to the future yes, as for your parents, that's your mistake, only you can fix it".

Hook said "if she's trying to secure passage I know a Captain that might be able to help us. Me".

They watched a younger Hook drinking and gambling in a tavern. Emma asked "is this even a good idea? What about preserving the future"?

Hook said "given the amount he's drinking if he remembers anything he'll blame it on the rum. Your job is to keep him occupied giving me enough time to offer Snow passage in exchange for the ring".

Neal said "and my job is to make sure getting back to the ship beforehand proves more difficult". Emma took off her cloak and opened the top of her dress. "What are you doing"?

Emma replied "making sure he stays occupied, shouldn't prove to be that difficult". Neal and Hook watched as she sauntered up to the younger Hook and then made their leave. While Hook went back to his ship Neal waited outside the tavern. Neal couldn't help himself, he had to keep peeking in and had to stop himself from going back in watching Emma flirt with the younger Hook. Eventually he saw them heading out and it was time for him to play his part. When they started walking towards to docks Neal pretending to be drunk walked right into them and hanged himself on Hook. Neal's drunk routine didn't last too long since Neal hadn't thought it over much. Emma glanced at Neal over her shoulder and knew it was up to her now. She stumbled pretending to be too drunk to walk but he decided to carry her aboard. "Here we are, the Rolly Joger" he declared mispronouncing the name of his own ship.

Smee said "Captain, how did you... I thought you were still below deck. And why does your vest keep changing".

To keep Hook from asking what Smee was talking about Emma said "I seem to remember a nightcap was promised". As she went to get below deck she added "find one, and I'll be waiting".

Below deck he found Hook was still there "what are you doing here"?

He asked "I could ask the same as you, I thought you were going to keep him occupied".

"I am".

"By taking him back to my ship".

"His ship".

"You know what I mean".

"I stalled as long as I could thought you would be done by now, I'll try to keep him above deck so you can get out".

Hook hid as he saw himself coming down, the younger Hook said "I hope you're not having second thoughts".

Emma said "I just got tired of waiting" and she started kissing him forcefully. Eventually Hook grabbed him by his shoulder and punched himself in the face.

Emma said "are you kidding me how is that not going to have consequences".

Hook said "he was asking for it, and like I said, he'll blame the rum".

They rushed to King Midas's castle, and watched it from a distance. "So much Pomp and grandeur, Snow should have no trouble sneaking in" Hook declared.

Neal asked "and how do we get in"?

Hook asked "do we need to"?

Emma said "of course we do, we can't just wait here, I don't like leaving things to chance".

"Me neither" they turned around and saw Rumplstilskin "which is why I never do". He showed them an invitation "an invitation to the ball".

Emma said "so you'll be inside to look out for her".

Rumplstilskin answered "no, I'll be far too busy opening your portal home, this is for you".

Hook said "so when we're done inside you can open our portal".

Rumplstilskin replied "there's a powerful wand that fell into my possession. Legend is it has to power to recreate any magic ever wielded. With a little work it can recreate whatever portal brought you here".

Emma said "please do it quickly, we'll be in and out before you know it. I want to get the hell out of here".

Rumplstilskin giggled and said "confidence, I like it".

In an aristocratic tone Neal said "now milady shall we go to a ball"?

"Wait", said Rumplstilskin, "you can't go like that". He waved his hand and suddenly Neal was dressed in a dark gold doublet, Emma was dressed in red gown and Hook had silk black vest under a black and brown jacket. "The saviour can't come this far and not play princess for a day".

Emma said "but, I'm not suppose to stick out, what if someone remembers me in the future".

"Because what you had on before was such an perfect disguise" Rumplstilskin pointed out.

Neal said "he makes a fair point".

Rumplstilskin said "and don't worry I returned those rags before they were missed. It's a miracle the timeline hasn't imploded already. As for being remembered" he materialised a mirror. Inside they saw three different people staring back at them. "a glamour spell, this is how you will appear to one and all. Now run along and make sure Snow White gets that ring, once your parents story is back on track the future will be too".

"Just when I thought the clothes here couldn't get worst" Emma said through her teeth as she entered the ball room on Neal's arm.

Neal said "I know you're not used to dresses, I remember you wore a pantsuit to our wedding instead of a dress."

Suddenly they were in front of a man who judging by the crown on his head was a king. He said "King Midas, father of bride, who do I have the pleasure of welcoming into my kingdom"?

Neal said "allow me to introduce my...brother" gesturing to Hook "Prince..."

"Charles" Emma said noticing Neal struggling "His name's Prince Charles and I'm Princess... Leia".

King Midas looked to Neal "and you good sir"?

Neal said "I am Prince...Caspian".

Midas said to the herald "announce Prince Charles, Prince Caspian and Princess Leia".

As they walked on Emma said "Mary-Margaret and David are always going on about this ball and that ball, what are the big deals about these thing"?

When she suddenly saw the dancers, she'd never seen anything as graceful or elegant. Seeing Emma face Neal asked "does that answer your question my dear".

Neal led her over Emma stopped him "you know I can't dance".

Neal said "then it's a good thing you have a partner who knows what he's doing".

Emma said "you know how to do this"?

Neal said "I've seen it done, think I picked up a few steps, you however are a born princess and are sure to get the hang of it soon".

Neal was right, the moment they started dancing she found her feet instantly knowing what to do.

Suddenly the doors burst open as the Evil Queen came in, Emma whispered "what is she doing here"?

Hook came over and said "isn't it obvious, she was invited".

Neal shook his head and said "this was not part of the plan, this is not good". Some black knights came in behind Regina "and getting any better".

A few gold knights came over to King Midas and informed him Snow White was spotted. "Snow White the bandit, get her".

Regina turned to her black knights "well you heard him".

Neal said "right, he had to see her for it to work which makes it harder for her to get out".

They sneaked out unseen to see if they could help Snow White escape, when they ran out onto the battlement they saw her climbing down. They knew she must have stolen the ring and as she rode off Prince Charming yelled "you can't hide from me, no matter where you go I will find you".

Emma turned to Neal and Hook and said "mission accomplished".

Then she was pushed over by a black knight with a crossbow attempting to shoot Snow White.

As Emma got up Neal turned him round "excuse me, but I believe you owe my wife an apology"?

The Black Knight replied "the only woman I show respect to is the Queen". As he turned back to shoot Snow White Emma pushed him over causing him to miss his shot but that's when she saw the ring and showed Neal and Hook.

Neal said "she must have dropped it as she made her escape. Unless she has that ring the story can't move forward".

More Black knights appeared Hook said "go, you have to get that ring to Snow".

Neal added "we'll handle things here" as Emma ran to follow Snow White one black knight ran to cut her off in the ballroom.

When she was in the ballroom Emma thought she might be able to make it out without incident. Then a Black knight yelled "stop her, she helped the bandit Snow White escape".

She got surrounded by other black knights and found herself face to face with the Evil Queen who asked "going somewhere"?

Emma said "Regina".

The Evil Queen cried "show some respect, it's your majesty".

Emma said "your majesty forgive me, my respect must have been knocked out of me when I was knocked over by one of your knights who then refused to apologise. I did nothing more then knocked him to pay him back for his rudeness".

As Emma tried to get around her but two Black Knights grabbed her arms. The Evil Queen said "I don't believe you, and you're not going anywhere. Snow White might have left the party early but I expect your night is just beginning. Take her away" Neal and Hook made it to the ballroom just in time to see Emma get arrested. Things were looking bleak and the chance of getting back to the future was becoming minuscule.


	22. The Way We Almost Weren't PART 2

Chapter 22

The Way We Almost Weren't

 _PART 2_

Neal and Hook walked away into the woods Neal asked "what are we going to do? Emma's a prisoner of the Evil Queen, the only thing worse would be if Regina figures out who she really is".

Hook looked at him confused "figures out she's who"?

Neal said "Snow White's daughter. The same Snow White who doesn't have the ring she needs to escape Regina and find her true love".

Hook smiled and said "maybe she doesn't need the ring to find true love, but Charming doesn't know that".

Neal asked "what do you mean"?

Hook answered "as far as Charming knows Snow stole his ring, in the book he went after her because he wanted his ring back. But we know Snow doesn't have the ring Emma does and what Princess turned Bandit doesn't know secret passages in and out of her own castle"?

The edges of Neal's mouth turned up realizing what Hook was saying.

Meanwhile Emma was brought before Regina a black knight said "kneel before the Queen".

Emma said "really"

The Evil Queen said "yes, really. The bandit Snow White, where is she"?

Emma said "believe me I wish I knew but the truth as I've told your guards is I have no idea".

The Evil Queen replied "I don't know what kingdom you came from Princess Leia but around here the price of aiding Snow White is steep and I'm being generous indulging your fantasy. But I know you're no princess, I know a dirty street rat when I see one and I know not to trust such creatures".

Emma replied "I promise you your majesty, I can honestly say with my hand over my heart, I am of royal blood, my mother and father are a prince and princess, which technically does make me a princess".

The Evil Queen said "and who exactly are you, Princess Leia"?

Emma answered "I would tell you but you would never believe me"

Regina scoffed at her and said "take her to the dungeon".

They hadn't been searching the forest for too long when they heard voices and followed them. "Not the jewellery type"

"Indeed, I noticed"

"I don't have your ring".

"Why don't I believe you".

Neal and Hook saw Prince Charming and Snow White who was currently trapped in a net. "You should" said Hook, "she's telling the truth".

Prince Charming asked "who are you"?

Neal said "my brother Prince Charles, and I'm Prince Caspian, we were at the ball and we need yours and hers help."

Prince Charming said "with what"?

Hook said "Snow White is telling the truth, she doesn't have your ring but we can tell you who does"?

Neal added "my wife, Leia, I need your help to save her".

Prince Charming asked "she has my ring"

Hook said "she does mate".

Neal answered "did we not just say that"?

Prince Charming said "that's two women who's robbed me."

Before he could say another word Neal interjected "technically Snow White dropped it in her escape and my wife found it"

Prince Charming said "alright, where is she"?

Neal answered "that's why we need Snow White, she's locked up in the Evil Queen's castle"?

Prince Charming asked "how is she supposed to help with that".

Snow White said "because I know it well, it used to be mine, I can get us in, but not from up here. So you let me down you get your ring, he gets his wife, and I never have to see your charming face again". Prince Charming cut her down with his sword.

They used a wagon to travel to the Evil Queens castle so they could hide Snow White and they wouldn't be stopped for harbouring a fugitive. They were having a bumpy ride and seeing her discomfort made Prince Charming laugh.

Snow White said "you're really enjoying this aren't you charming".

Prince Charming mentioned "it's not my fault your face is plastered on every tree in the forest". He noticed her clutching the thing around her neck, "what's that around your neck I thought you weren't the jewellery type"?

Snow White said "don't worry about it" when he snatched it away from her Snow White replied "it's a weapon".

Prince Charming took a closer look at it, it was some sort of container of dust "dust is a weapon".

Neal interjected "fairy dust is magic and dark fairy dust can be deadly".

Snow White added "it can transform the fearsome of adversaries into a form that's easily squashed. I'm saving it for someone".

Prince Charming guessed "let me guess the Queen, got a lot of anger there Snow".

Snow White said "the charges on her poster are lies, didn't stop her from sending a huntsman from trying to cut my heart out. That's why I'm trying to get out of the kingdom. That's why I tried to steal your ring, to secure passage on a pirate ship".

Prince Charming asked "what did you do to her"?

Snow White answered "she blames me for ruining her life".

Prince Charming asked "did you".

Snow White said "yes".

Neal mentioned "it's not like you did it on purpose, and you didn't know Cora was a psychopath".

Hook nudged in the arm trying to remind him he's not suppose to know who Cora is or what she did.

Snow White asked "how did you know her mother's name"?

Neal nervously said "I just...I know stuff let's leave it at that".

Before anyone could say anything else Hook stopped seeing the trees thinning and the Queens castle not too far away. "We're here"

Snow White mentioned "we're going to need help to get past her guards, stay here we go at night," Snow White got out of the wagon, "I just need to go get someone".

At nightfall the men sat around a fire to make light conversation Neal said "so, marriage, to Midas's daughter, looking forward to it".

Prince Charming indifferently replied "yeah, I guess".

Hook said "you don't sound as if you're doing this by choice mate".

Prince Charming said "I always thought I'd marry for love, I always wanted a wife I loved and a son".

Neal asked "just a son".

Prince Charming said "if I loved her mother I'd be certain to love a daughter too. But here I am about to enter into what amounts to nothing more than a business transaction, a merger of two strong kingdoms. I wonder if there is such a thing as true love".

Neal said "oh there is, nothing ever made me more sure of that than my wife".

Prince Charming asked "Princess Leia, the one we're rescuing".

Neal said "we love each other, we love our kids, nothing means more to us than our family".

Prince Charming asked "you got kids, what are they like"?

Neal answered "Henry is so clever and Tally is so sweet, in fact I call her my little sugar plum. They're both brave, considerate and believe in anything. I want to believe so bad I can get myself and their mother back to them".

Hook added "those two kids are great. You could never find a boy with a stronger moral fiber, or a girl with a stronger love for her family".

"I wish I could believe in my family right now, but my father is making things quite difficult for me right now" Prince Charming said.

Neal asked "does he have to? It seems to me if you want true love the only stopping you is you".

Prince Charming replied "it's not that..."

Before he could finish they heard a rustling coming from the bushes. They all drew their swords as a dark figure in a red cloak came closer.

Prince Charming asked "who are"...

"Ruby" said Neal.

"No" said Red "my name's Red, I'm a friend of Snow's she's sent me to help get you into the castle".

Hook whispered "the curse gave everyone new identities, Ruby doesn't even exist yet".

Emma sat in a cell staring at her parents ring. In the cell next to Emma's was the woman she'd seen in the Evil Queen's clutches the day before. She refused to give her name in hoping that lack of knowledge would protect her family and Emma had given her the name Leia. Seeing her looking at the ring she asked "what's that"?

Emma said "it's my parents. I guess you could call it their wedding ring".

The woman asked "and they entrusted it with you"?

Emma replied "kind of, I need to get it back to them".

"Being away from family is a horrible thing, every moment I'm separated from them it doesn't dull the pain, it only worsens. Maybe because I know I'll never see them again".

Emma said "if my mom was here she would tell me to have hope, and my son, and my daughter".

The woman asked "you have kids"?

Emma smiled bravely and said "an ingenious boy and a bubbly girl, they believe in hope, perhaps that's what we should do. Who knows maybe you will end up with them again".

The woman said "I doubt it, I'm fairly certain they already think that I'm dead and soon that will be true".

"Maybe not" Emma spotted a piece of metal wire wrapped around the spoon in her bowl keeping it together and come up with an idea. "Give me your spoon" she said unwinding the wire from hers.

When the woman gave Emma her spoon she unwrapped the wire from that spoon too. As Emma went to the cell door the woman asked "what are you...

"Shhh" Emma cut in starting to pick the lock "it's all about the tumblers".

The padlock on her cell door opened and as she was about to run out she looked at the woman again. "What are you waiting for? Go, get out of here, go".

The woman had told her earlier everyone in the dungeons was to be executed in the morning and she just couldn't leave her to die.

As the other ventured to the dungeons Red said "wait I smell two people coming".

They raised their weapons as Emma and the unnamed woman ran round the corner. Hook said "what are you doing? You're depriving me of a dashing rescue".

With her arms folded said "sorry, but the only person who rescues me is me".

Neal sheathed his cutlass "of course milady, how narrow-minded of me. I commend you on your courage and wit, of which will allow you to overcome any obstacle".

"Fancy" Emma commented "but speaking of me I won't be around much longer unless we find where this belongs" holding up the ring.

Prince Charming said" I think you'll find that belongs to me".

Giving him the ring Emma asked "do you have a way out of here"?

Red said "follow me, Snow told me where to meet her".

The woman walked past Emma and said "thank you Leia, I owe you my life".

Knowing no one could hear them Neal said "oh Emma, you di..."

Emma cut in "she was supposed to be executed in the morning, I couldn't just let her die".

Hook said "if she is suppose to die then she has to, things must happen as they always did".

Neal said "I agree but how about we escape now and worry about preserving the future later".

They ran along the corridors when suddenly Hook saw something out the window "uh... everyone".

As everyone ran over to him Emma asked "did you find Snow"?

Hook said "sort of" and pointed out the window.

When they looked they saw black knights pulling Snow White to a stake and they knew what for.

Emma cried "we have to get down there before it's too late".

Prince Charming replied "I don't think we can".

They watched as Regina formed a fireball and as she threw it igniting the stake everyone else could just watch on in horror. Emma buried her face in Neal chest and he held her tight.

Everyone paused in the woods the unnamed woman, Red and Prince Charming loaded the wagon to move on while Neal and Hook tried to comfort Emma. Neal kept his arm around her as she kept crying Hook came over and said "after the death of my brother I kept reliving that terrible moment, don't do that to yourself".

"Did you just watch your mother die" Emma said half crying half seething. "Don't tell me what to do".

Neal took his arm from around her to get his wallet out from his doublet and said "I know what will make you feel better".

Neal opened his wallet and pulled out a photo of their family and gave it to her. Emma smiled lovingly at the picture and said "this does help, us and the kids, the four of us, we're all together".

Then Emma looked as if something was off Neal asked "Emma, is something wrong"?

Emma said "in the picture, we're all together".

Neal asked "how is that bad"?

Emma replied "it isn't but how are we all there, me and the kids shouldn't be there, technically speaking this picture shouldn't even exist".

Neal started to realise what she was saying "because the moment Regina's fireball hit Snow White you should have popped out of existence and so should the kids".

Hook said "well then perhaps"...

Emma said "she's still alive, if Snow is out there we have to find her".

Neal mentioned "but she could be anywhere"?

"Cursed vermin" Hook yelled trying to swat a ladybird buzzing around.

Neal asked "hey Hook any suggestions on where to start looking for Snow"?

Continuing to try and swat the bug Hook suggested "we could head back to the Evil Queens castle, take a look around for clues. Perhaps it's a trick by Regina".

Emma shook her head "No, she'd kill Snow first chance she got so whatever happened Regina thinks Snow is dead". The ladybird landed on Emma's shoulder.

Hook said "stay still" he raised his hand to squash the ladybird.

Suddenly Prince Charming ran up crying "NO".

The Ladybird flew into Prince Charming's hand, Emma asked "what is it"?

Prince Charming replied "when we were on the way to rescue you Snow told me what her dust would do to the Queen, it would transform her into a form that could be easily squashed".

Neal said "of course".

Prince Charming said "if she timed it just right she could have escaped the fireball, faked her death and flown away". The bug kept buzzing "yeah that's her, she won't shut up".

Emma said "I think she's trying to say something".

Hook asked "anyone speak bug"?

The Blue Fairy arrived and said "she's calling for me".

"Blue" said Emma.

Confused the Blue Fairy said "and who are you? I know everyone, but not you, you're a mystery".

Neal said "you can trust her Rhelm Ghorm".

The Blue Fairy said "I'm sorry your plan didn't work".

Neal replied "it's not your fault, it's his, but please turn Snow back".

The Blue Fairy said "dark magic did this to her, light magic can undo it" With a wave of her wand Snow White transformed back.

"Snow, you're alive" Emma cried and hugged her.

When she looked at Snow who looked at her confused, "It would appear so, thank you".

Red called "Snow" and Snow went to hug her, Emma could see it, she was a stranger to her, and Prince Charming. They've looked through her and she felt hurt her inside.

Neal said "now it's mission accomplished".

Emma said "not yet, he still needs to see his mother's ring on her finger, he said it was the moment he knew there was no unnamed woman he could ever love".

Later in the morning the Trio watched as Snow White and Prince Charming talked after Red left. Neal mentioned "they were arguing earlier".

Emma noticed "and now they're warming up to each other, this is good".

Neal said "if we leave them to they own devices they could get back on track themselves".

Hook said "but we do have a new problem"?

Neal asked "and what is that"?

Hook looked over at the unnamed woman and Emma said "I had to save her".

Hook replied "I'm sure you did a noble thing but she's supposed to be dead. Her living could unforeseen consequences in the future".

Emma replied "she's just a poor innocent woman".

Neal said "I'm sure she is but Hook is right, she might be innocent now but there are millions of ways things could go wrong".

Hook suggested "she could have a child who grows into a mass murderer".

Emma asked "how far into the past do we think we are, unless this theoretic child is Michael Myers I don't think we need to worry about her ... three year old".

Hook asked "Michael who"?

Emma said "it doesn't matter, we don't need to worry about a child".

Hook said "well what if she gets tipsy one night and drives her horse into one of the seven dwarves and there's only six of them. Anything could happen, she doesn't belong here".

Emma had an idea "maybe, but I know where she could which wouldn't affect the timeline".

Neal asked "where is that"?

Emma answered "with us, we'll take her back with us to the future".

Neal said "as usual you're right".

They went up to the woman and Emma said "we need to confess something to you".

The unnamed woman asked "your name isn't Leia I think the Blue Fairy confirmed that"?

Neal said "actually what we need to confess is that, we're not from here, I'm not certain how far but it's over twenty eight years in the future".

Emma added "and you need to come with us".

The unnamed woman asked "to the future"?

Emma said "you can't stay, you were supposed to die hours ago"

The unnamed woman answered "I don't understand I just want to get back to my family".

Hook told her "they need to believe you're dead because that's what they've always believed".

Emma added "trust us".

The unnamed woman replied "I appreciate you saving me but I don't trust you, nor believe you" taking no notice of Emma going behind her and continued "so unless you're kidnapping me I'm going to go find my family".

Emma picked up a think stick and hit the woman over the head with it and said "then I guess we're kidnapping you" as Hook gently lay her on the ground.

Hook chuckled and said "I always knew there was a little pirate in you Emma".

Neal asked "hitting her over the head, really"?

Emma said "she wasn't co-operating and desperate times call for desperate measures".

Prince Charming came over and asked "what happened to her"?

They all said simultaneously "sleeping" Emma continued "she needed to rest after the events of last night, so what's up"?

Prince Charming asked "have you seen Snow".

"No" they replied.

Prince Charming said "she went to the stream to"... It suddenly dawned on him what might have happened to her and checked his jacket to find the pouch with his ring gone "my ring, she took it".

Concealing a smile Emma asked "really? Do you know where she may be headed"?

Prince Charming answered "she was seeking passage on a pirate ship, there's one way to the harbour from here, the troll bridge".

As he took off Emma groaned "oh no".

Hook said "wait, isn't that where your mother saved your father from the trolls".

Neal mentioned "you can't this time unless she has an extra supply of dark fairy dust".

Emma said "she used the dark fairy dust to save him by turning the troll in cockroaches".

Hook said "but she's already used it on herself".

They ran to the troll bridge and ran into Snow running from the troll bridge. Emma asked "Snow, where's Charming"?

"Well he" she turned around and said "I thought he was right behind me, oh no he must still be there". They ran back to the Troll bridge and saw the trolls holding him down with a troll about the cut his head off with a sword. The troll said "royal blood is the sweetest of all".

Emma said "too bad his blood isn't royal, he's the son of a shepherd, he's only been a prince for a week or two taking the place of his brother who was adopted by King George".

Charming asked "how do you know that"?

Emma replied "if I told you. You'd never believe me".

The troll holding Charming's sword said "shepherds blood is better than none at all".

Emma said "really" without turning around she said "Hook, your sword please".

Hook replied "I don't think"...

Emma yelled "SWORD".

At the sound of Emma's tone he handed it over and she said to the trolls "drop the sword and release him".

The troll did something resembling laughing and Emma charged. If anyone could making sword fighting look graceful it was Emma. She was doing well until one of the other trolls knocked her onto the ground. The troll grabbed her and held Hook sword to her neck, Emma tried to get free but the troll was too strong.

Snow ran up with Hook and Neal behind her. She said "my turn, release them or I'll turn you all into bugs". She held out her hand "dark fairy dust, so release them or I'll be peeling you all off the bottom of my boot".

Neal muttered "oh, so she did have extra".

Snow White looked like she was about to throw it when the trolls let go them and dropped the swords. One of them said "we don't want any trouble".

Snow White said "good, now give me a reason to forget any of this ever happened". The trolls left some good coins on the bridge wall and then they all climbed down.

Neal rushed over to help Emma up "are you okay"?

Rubbing the side where she was knocked over Emma replied "I'll be fine Neal" Then she turned to Snow White "thank you"

Prince Charming added "I thank you too, you saved us".

Snow White said "it seemed like the honourable thing to do".

Prince Charming asked "but how, I thought you already used the dark fairy dust".

Snow White poured what was in her hand on the floor "sand, Trolls aren't exactly known for their cleverness. But we should go in case they come back" Hook grabbed his sword and Charming grabbed the money as they left.

They were down the road from Midas's castle when Prince Charming said "you probably want this" giving Snow White the money".

"Oh yes" she said "and you can't get married without this" giving him his pouch back.

He checked it to make sure his ring was there and pulled it out, he looked at Snow White. "Let me guess, not your style".

Snow White took it and said "there's only one way to find out".

As she put it on Emma whispered "finally".

Snow White said "no, not my style" she gave it back to Prince Charming and added "but I bet your finance will love it".

Prince Charming said "be careful wherever you're going and if you need anything".

Snow White said "you'll find me"

He replied "always". He turned to Hook, Emma and Neal "so what's next for you three".

Neal said "well we just finished what we came here to do so we'll be headed back now".

Prince Charming said "well good bye, you be careful as well, tell your friend I said good bye too".

Snow White and Prince Charming started leaving Hook said worriedly "they're headed away from each other".

Emma said "it's ok, that's how it happened the first time". Checking the book they saw everything had gone back to normal.

They went to the dark castle Emma came in saying "we did it".

Rumplstilskin was clearly working on something at the table littered with ingredients and replied "your parents are together".

Emma said "yeah, back on track, the book's restored the story, we're ready to go".

Seeing Hook with a young woman over his shoulder Rumplstilskin mentioned "and you brought luggage".

Emma said "long story, can you open our portal".

Rumplstilskin said "first I believe you should hold up your end of the deal. Complete your story about my son".

Neal cleared his voice "at first life looked hard for young Baelfire. One day he climbed through an open window and saw three loaves of bread. He stuffed a handful in his mouth and then started stuffing his pocket. A young girl found him but when she saw he was just hungry she offered him all he wanted. She let him stay in the house and when her parents found it they actually accepted him as a part of the family. He had his adventures and grew up to have a family of his own and lived happily ever after"

Rumplstilskin asked "does he forgive me"?

Neal replied "not at first but when he realised how hard you were trying he did".

Emma asked "so can you open our portal"?

Rumplstilskin answered "I cannot".

Emma asked "then what are you working on"?

Rumplstilskin answered "this is for me, I forgetting potion".

Neal asked "then what was the point of me telling you the story".

Rumplstilskin replied "all debts must be paid, but I know too much about my future, the only way to protect it is to forget it".

Neal asked "is the wand you said could recreate any magic ever wielded broken"?

Rumplstilskin replied "well, turns out only the one to use the magic and reopen it". He threw the wand to Emma "unless any of you can wield magic your going nowhere, can you"? Emma shook the wand "didn't think so".

Neal said "so we're stuck here, you're the great and powerful dark one and you're telling me you can't find a loophole".

Rumplstilskin said "the only thing I could do was give you enough magic to use it but with it being my magic it wouldn't work. It's out of my hands".

Hook asked "but what about protecting your precious future".

Rumplstilskin replied "I intend to".

Hook took out his sword and declared "he means to kill us".

Rumplstilskin said "oh no I'm just going to put you somewhere where it's like you don't even exist, somewhere I don't even dare go where I store the magic too dark or unpredictable even for me".

They suddenly found themselves in a dark room in their original clothes. Hook put the unnamed woman on a table and looked in a mirror "well at least he did us one favour, I'm devilishly handsome again". Looking around their surroundings Neal commented "how long has he been collecting this stuff"?

They looked around and Hook found an urn in a cabinet. Emma cried "don't touch anything, if Rumples afraid of this stuff there has to be a reason".

Hook said "I'm just trying to find a way out

Emma said "I don't think there is one".

Hook said "there is one way, the wand"

Emma replied "you heard him, we can't re-open the portal".

Hook said "but you can, all he said is we need magic you're the saviour, you have magic".

Emma reminded him "not anymore I lost it".

Hook said "when Zelena died all her spells were broken, your powers should have been restored".

Emma asked "if I could make it work I would, you think I'm thinking I'm faking it"?

Neal said "maybe not faking, but maybe there's another reason you can't use magic".

Emma asked "any idea what reason that might be"?

Neal answered "I think it's like how you couldn't see August's wooden leg before you broke the curse. You can't see what you don't believe in and you can't use powers you don't want".

Emma said "of course I want to open portal".

Hook said "but not having magic does make it easier to run back to New York and pretend to be someone else. Well guess what? You're not".

Neal added "you are Emma Swan-Cassidy, the orphan who found her parents, the princess who never needed a throne for confidence, the wife who's never afraid to speak her mind, the mother who will always fight tooth and nail for her children, the saviour who... does what? Runs away".

Tears were escaping Emma's eyes "yes I run away that's how I've always survived but believe me I want this to work, I want to go back, I want to stop running".

Hook asked "What changed in two days"?

Emma said "Watching my mother die, believing she was dead, you saw what happened, I was so relieved when she okay, I hugged her, but when I looked in her eyes I saw nothing she had no idea who I was. I saved her and lost her".

Neal said "well you haven't been born yet you know back in our time she loves you".

Emma said "but Neal I was so hurt and then realised that's what I've been doing to her since I met her. I call them David and Mary-Margaret, I only called them mom and dad once when I thought we were all going to die. It has to stop. When Henry brought us to Storybrooke he told me I was saviour. I didn't see what he was really doing, he didn't bring me to Storybrooke to break the curse, he was bringing me home",

Excitedly Neal asked "are you saying what I think you're saying"?

Emma said "home and I quote Neal is a place that when you leave you just miss it. Being with my parents but not really being with them I've never missed them more. Storybrooke is our home".

Hook said "look" Emma noticed the wand was glowing "I'd say you have your magic back".

Neal said "admitting the part of you that has magic got it back".

Hook said "so shall we". Emma smiled and reopened the portal "I knew you could do it. He took the unnamed woman and jumped through. Neal offered his hand "ready to get back to our family".

Emma took it and they jumped through.

The moment they got back the unnamed woman came too. Emma said "Hook, do me a favour fill her in and make sure she doesn't freak out".

Hook asked "where are you going"?

Emma said "I have people to see".

As she started running off Hook called "who"?

Neal asked "who do you think"? and ran off too.

When they got back to the diner everything was just how they left it. She ran up and hugged her parents. David asked "are you okay? When you didn't answer your phone we were worried".

Emma said "I'm totally fine, I'm finally home where I belong".

Mary-Margaret asked "so you're not leaving".

Emma said "I'm not going anywhere"?

Henry asked excitedly "so we're staying here in Storybrooke"?

Tally added "and we can buy that pretty house Henry found"?

Neal said "yes and we'll see about the house".

Emma put an arm around each of her children and said "we're definitely staying in Storybrooke, this is where our family is". She turned back to her parents "Mom, Dad, I missed you" and she hugged them.

Emma and Neal showed them their story in the book. Mary-Margaret asked "you're Princess Leia"?

Henry added "cool alias".

Emma replied "I was in a pinch".

Neal said "coming up with a name on the spot is no easy feat, especially for a man who has a golden castle".

David said "well, there you go, you'll officially one of us, a fairytale prince and princess at last".

Emma said "and as my first princessy request I would like to know the name of the baby".

Neal said "oh yes, what did you decide in the end"?

"Right that" David said, he as he got his mug "excuse me, can I have everyone's attention please" With everyone's attention on him he announced "this coronation ceremony is something we've looked forward to for a long time. It's a cause of great celebration for our family and we hope you can join in it as we name him after a friend to all of us. Someone who may not seem to do much but recently showed great courage in risking his life and reputation to save us and our son".

Mary-Margaret said "people of Storybrooke it is our great honour to introduce our son Prince Neal".

As everyone applauded Neal said "I'm honoured, I truly am, thank you".

Emma put a finger in baby Neal's hand "hello Neal, I'm your big sister Emma.

The Swan-Cassidy's had to leave for a while having been asked to be witnesses as family to Mr Gold and Belle's wedding. They saw Hook sitting outside when they got back. Emma said "Hi Hook, how is... she?

Hook said "she's inside, Granny's providing her with a good meal".

Neal said "thanks for all your help".

Hook replied "you're welcome, and I hear congratulations are in order. They must think very highly of you to name the baby after you".

Emma said "but there's been something bugging me lately. When the curse hit everyone was sent here but not you, how did you get here".

Hook said "I knew the curse was coming so I ditched my crew and took the Jolly Roger as fast and as far as I could to outrun it".

Henry asked "you outran a curse".

Hook said "I'm quite an exceptional captain. Once I was outside the curses range I knew the walls were down, transport between the worlds was possible again. All I needed was a bean".

Neal asked "Regina destroyed the bean fields here and Anton said the giants destroyed all the beans they'd harvested years ago when James attacked them. How did you get a magic bean"?

Hook answered "clearly there was still some and you can get them if you know who to go to and have something of value to trade for it".

Neal asked "so what was it? The lost treasure of something or other"?

Hook answered "no, the most valuable thing I own, the Jolly Roger".

Emma said "you traded your ship for me".

Hook replied "aye".

Emma said "I don't know what to say".

Hook asked "what is there to say"?

Emma said "thank you".

Hook decided to try his luck "there might not be anything to say but maybe I am deserving of a reward".

Neal asked "what sort of reward"?

Hook smiled flirtingly but even Tally understood what he wanted. Tally said "you want what mommy gave you when you saved Grandpa David".

Hook said "clever girl".

Neal said "you never give up do you"?

Hook replied "you have her for a lifetime, can't I have a moment or two with her".

Neal was about to say something when Emma put a hand on Neal's chest and went over to Hook. As Hook got ready to kiss Emma she gave a small peck on the cheek.

The unnamed woman had eaten what Granny gave her and Emma and Neal came to have a drink with her while Henry and Tally went back to see the baby. Suddenly Regina came in "the Evil Queen.

Emma said "oh no, she's changed, she's not the same person now".

Neal added "you would not believe the number of good deeds she's done lately".

Emma said "stay here" and she got up and went over to Regina "Regina, I should tell you I brought a woman back from the past and she still thinks of you as the..."

"Evil Queen" Regina finished.

Emma continued "I feel if she got to know you she'd change her mind, so I'm going to bring her over".

Regina nodded her head "right".

Regina put on her best innocent smile as Emma lead over the wary woman "Regina, this is..." that's when Emma realised the woman still hadn't told her, her name.

She didn't need to "Marian" said Robin

"Robin" said Marian

Neal had to look away grimacing, a family reunited would have been a beautiful sight to behold, but Regina was starting to happily become like a member of their family.

Regina looked at Emma "you did this".

Emma replied "I just wanted to save her life".

Regina angrily said "you're just like your mother, never thinking of consequences, well you better hope you didn't bring anything else back with you.

Emma hadn't and no one had noticed but when the portal opened the urn Hook had found got pulled through. Back in the barn the lid of the urn came open and pulpy substance splashed out. They came together to make the form of a woman who destroyed the urn the moment she was fully restored. As she left the barn she left a trail of frost behind her.

 **That's it for S3**

 **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year**

 **I will return in the new year but I make no promises to upload as quick as usual**


End file.
